


I'd fly to Krypton and back to you in a heartbeat

by Saturn01



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: A lot of references to other shows, Alternative Universe - Supergirl, F/F, Fluff, Raelle is a gay mess sometimes, Slow Burn, Smut, Some angst, Someone give Scylla a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn01/pseuds/Saturn01
Summary: Raelle is Supergirl, Scylla is the CEO of RamCorp, Fort Salem is the base of operations (like the DEO) for the girls, Byron and Gerit work with Raelle for Sarah Alder at Atlas IX as reporters.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 68
Kudos: 201





	1. Don't wake me up at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic on AO3. I had written a continuation to season 1 of Motherland on wattpad if you guys wanna read it here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/889879516-motherland-fort-salem-raylla-part-1
> 
> I don't know about the things I should warn about before posting chapters, here there's a slight mention of a gun being used.  
> I was planning on finishing the whole fic and then slowly posting the chapters, which i almost did but well here i am posting the first chapter after not finishing the whole thing
> 
> ~For Raelle's suit it's the same as Kara (the one with pants) except just imagine a blue mask just like Nia's to cover part of her face.  
> Also for your imagination, Raelle’s apartment is Kara’s and Scylla’s as Alex’s.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep...._

" Damn it!!! What now ?? " grumbles Raelle as she gets out of bed, fumbling through her stuff and speeding into her supersuit. 

It was the crack of dawn and there was already an emergency. Great… She flew out of her apartment, the fresh morning breeze passing through her blonde locks let loose. And of course, she had her mask on. If she hadn’t the public would easily recognize her. What kind of superhero wouldn’t wear a mask?

" _Gooood morning sunshinee!!_ " Tally's voice through comms rips her away from this calming atmosphere around here while floating next to some buildings

" Hey Tal, It's **8am** what could possibly be wrong **noww?** " 

" _Supergirl, we live in National City... There's always somethin wrong_ "

" Yeah, you got a point. The Spree wouldn't be awake now so what's up? "

" _There's a robbery at Jewels For Life , guys' got a gun and there are already shoppers inside the store sooo…_ "explains Tally her pitch rising a bit higher 

" Yupp, better make it quick " 

Those kinds of robberies were simple really; she busted through the shop, knocked out the perp and made sure no one was hurt. Always the same story with the criminals aiming bullets at her. Hadn't anyone realized that guns don't work on her? She's literally bulletproof. She flew to Fort Salem, landing smoothly and sliding the criminal on the polished floor to Abigail.

“ Good morning to you too Shitbird ” says Abigail picking up the guy and handing him over to Glory who always enjoyed locking people up " woke up in a bad mood?"

“Don't I always?” 

“What's wrong Rae?” Tally rolls from her laptop to her in her chair.

" Maybe it’s the fact that the Spree is running loose, we haven’t received any intel about them in a while, and I got nothing to punch other than some pathetic guy trying to rob a shop "

“Yes, because we’d definitely like to be punching time travelling dominators, Nazi superheroes, some guy that looked like Thanos from the Avengers movie…” enumerates Tally

“Okay, okay I get it. It’s just – ”

“That you haven't been laid in a while? I know that’s just so sad. Stop being so cranky about it” Abigail is about to drink her coffee until Raelle sweeps it out of her hands and takes a sip instead “ **Ughhh Shitbird!!** ”

“Waw terrible coffee Abi” 

“This is a black coffee. ‘Sorry’ ‘cause i don’t drink the sugary stuff you take from Jitters” 

“ It’s called having taste ” 

“ _It’s called having taste_ ” repeats Abigail in a mockery tone. Tally giggles at the banter between the girls 

Raelle puts a pause on the argument remembering that she has actually has a daily job to do other than being a superhero “ Well gotta go to work, see you later guys!! ” She sweeps out of Fort Salem’s opening terrace into the sky

The redhead bumps her chair into her friend “Admit it Abigail, you still love her” whispers Tally teasingly

“Yh yh love her.. rah rah unit-unity”

When Raelle’s pod had landed years ago, Anacostia was the one who had found her along with Abigail and Tally who were still kids at the time. Quartermaine, ex-military, was slowly founding Fort Salem asking for some help from Petra Bellweather and a few other old friends from the army. She didn’t have kids so she gladly decided to take care of the kryptonian after she had told her what happened to her planet. 

Tally was also heartwarming at Raelle’s arrival, always trying to make her happy and telling her ‘ _It’s okay, you have us now_ ’ with the cutest smile you could ever imagine. At night, the blonde would sometimes cry herself to sleep, so the redhead would curl up next to her and assure her that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

At first, Abigail was a bit harsh with Raelle. In her defense, someone falling from the sky in a spaceship informing them that she was from a different planet was sort of creepy and weird. The brunette wouldn't talk to her much and sometimes pick fights with her. That is actually how they found out Raelle had powers. But over time, Abigail warmed up to her; she felt bad of course about Raelle’s loss but she still thought the other one was weird… in a nice way.

Since Tally and Abigail’s parents weren’t around much, ‘being busy and all’, Anacostia ended up taking care of all three of them. Back in the military they used to form groups and call them units. So that’s what the trio became; a unit, sisters. 

"Rah rah unit-unity!!!" cheers Tally going back to he desk

Abigail rolls her eyes, heading out to go to her own job; a lawyer. The Bellweather owner their own firm and Abigail had her own department. She didn't always have to go since the people she hires usually get the work done pretty quickly and well, but she liked swooping in and making sure things were going okay. Tally on her side also has her own department however she works at National City Hospital as a physical therapist. Somehow, she always knows how people are feeling, how to help and give them advice. It's as if she can see right through them or something. 

\---------- 

Raelle lands at a corner next to Atlas IX, changing quickly with her superspeed into her clothes for the day; a navy blouse rolled up to her elbows and black pants, with one side of her hair braided tightly. You know.. the usual look so that the public doesn’t see a resemblance between her and Supergirl. She's in the elevator, however as soon as it opens to her floor, Byron sees her, runs to her and yanks her in the direction of the conference room. 

“You're late!!” he sounds worried 

“Late? What – why? What's going on?” 

“Usual meeting but... Alder's in a bad mood. So nobody knows what to expect” Byron explains widening his eyes to exaggerate their boss’ attitude

Oh goddess.

They go into the room and sit next to Gerit who’s busy smiling and typing on his phone. Raelle, curious as always, exchanges a few glances at his texts; it was Tally. Well that should have been obvious. These two have been dating for months now and Raelle couldn't be happier for them. Other than the girls at Fort Salem, only Byron and Gerit knew her secret identity given the fact that Tally and Gerit are dating and that Byron.. Well Byron somehow recognized the difference between her civilian and superhero look… And he’s the one who designed her supersuit. Their little gang, as they liked to say ‘ _The Super Friends’_ , usually has game nights at her place; Abigail, Libba, Glory, Byron, Gerit, Tally and herself of course.

“Hello everyone!! Let's start” everyone jumps in their seat at Alder making her presence known with the loudest voice they could have ever heard. 

Yup this might be a long day.

Usually, meetings like these never last really long; they do them at least three times a week just to keep everyone up to date on the stories and events happening. Raelle has always been Alder’s top reporter along with Byron and Gerit; lucky for them Tally and Glory are great at tracking people down, Abigail and Libbba when it comes to beating them up, and well.. Raelle being Supergirl also of course has its own perks.

Sooo their sources for their stories are never wrong. They aren’t ‘afraid’ of Alder, but well they like staying on her good side instead of losing their jobs cuz well .. they got rents to pay. Raelle might be an ‘alien’, as humans like to call her which bothered her, **a lot** , but she still lives like them.

After the meeting ends, Alder signals Raelle to join her in her office

“Okay Rae, I guess this is it. Rest in peace honey. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of your desk” jokes Byron nudging her by the shoulder

“Yeah right, I’ll laser your hair while you sleep” she threatens him as he dramatically puts his hand on his chest

They part ways as she enters the office and stands in front of Alder “You wanted to see me ma’am”

Alder is leaning on her chair, twirling a pen in between her knuckles, her gaze piercing through the walls. “Yes, I have an assignment for you since you’ve well accomplished your previous story”

She takes a few minutes to collect her thoughts before continuing “Scylla Ramshorn, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Ramshorn who’ve died a few years back, has taken over RamCorp after their death and moved to National City last week. I want you to interview her”

“Of course”

“You will be meeting her today. People at _TheMorningShow_ and _TheDailyPlanet_ are working day and night to get an exclusive but Miss Ramshorn has been denying them. Maybe you’ll get a better shot. ”

“I’ll get on it ma’am. Anything precisely you’d like for me to mention during the interview?”

“Not yet. But we need to make sure to get on her good side ”

"Yup"

"Having her as a partner to Atlas IX would be extravagant occurrence to us"

"Not sure that's how you use those words but sure" mumbles the blonde under her breath

" I trust you with Miss Ramshorn because of how well you had done with Miss Spellman who had instantly decided to join us"

The reporter's eyes widen, remembering how that had actually gone " Definitely " 

Sabrina Spellman wasn't as hard as people made her out to be and Raelle had only gotten her to agree to Alder's alliance terms by... yup you guessed it. They slept together. In Raelle's defense, Sabrina was actually pretty cute and she would have given her a shot if it hadn't turned out that she was already engaged to Nicholas Scratch. The kryptonian was **not** telling her boss that.. like hell.

Raelle waits a few seconds, she’s about to say ‘okay’ when Alder yells “ **EVE!** ” and makes her heart leap out of her chest. If Kryptonite doesn’t kill her, Alder’s screams are definitely gonna be the causes of her death.

Her assistant Eve pops her head by the glass door “Schedule an appointment for Collar here with Miss Ramshorn for today”

The terrified look on the employee’s face turns back into it’s usual welcoming smile after the reporter gives her an encouraging thumbs up. That smile reminds Raelle of Tally tho who she realizes is a lot like Eve, personality wise. Alder dismisses her and she goes back to her desk only to be ‘blessed’ by Byron who’s waiting for her.

“So little weirdo, **_spill. the. tea._ **” He boops her nose at every word he says

Raelle rubs at her temples “Later today I’m interviewing Scylla Ramshorn”

“ **THE** Scylla Ramshorn; oohh I bet you 10dollars you’ll **melt** when you see her. She’s definitely your type dark hair, trouble…” he winks at her “a literal goddess, divine beauty” she squints his eyes at him “I’m gay not blind”

“Okay well firstly: I’m not taking that bet” she pokes her thumb out “second: I am not a witch to be melting at any moment like in the Wizard of Oz” her index finger is in line now 

“I thought you liked that movie”

She rolls her eyes and finishes with her middle finger out “And third: how hot could she be?” 

“Well guess you’ll find out when you’ll meet her, looks like Eve got you that interview”

In fact, Eve was approaching them and yes Byron was right, she managed to get her a rendezvous that was in about 45 minutes. 

“Raelle!!” Byron punches her in the shoulder and winces since the blonde is literally made of steel… which is why humans call her ..‘the girl of steel’.. which she thinks is kind of dumb honestly

Earthlings are so weird sometimes... yeah believe or not they're weirder than her

“What..”

“You’re gonna meet the love of your life!!!”

“Goddess Byron. Why weren’t you so positive when I was dating other women?”

“They were all trash” he admits plainly “I seriously don’t see how you were able to tolerate them for more than a second”

“Thanks man..” Raelle tries to focus her attention on the papers at her desk

“I mean seriously; I remember Olivia’s voice was sooooooo high. **How** did you survive having sex with her is just mindblowing” he goes on, making sure to make the other one feel uncomfortable 

“Dude...”

He starts imitating her ex, only at a voice range for Raelle to hear as his voice goes way too pitchy "Ow Raelle, uhh fuck yes oh my dear lord. Waw you are stronggggg" 

She shoves papers at him to get him away "I get it Byron!!!"

~~~/\~~~


	2. May we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments on the first chapter!!  
> I thought I'd post the second chapter today.  
> No warnings for this  
> Our lovebirds get to meet in this one ;)  
> Also i'm joining Byron's side of that bet

RamCorp was right across the street from Atlas IX, so Raelle didn’t feel like she should hurry or anything to get there. Plus if she did somehow end up late, she could use her superspeed instead of her flight ability.

She finished a few uncompleted tasks she had to do and then walked to the company. On her way, Abigail and Tally called. Apparently Byron has tipped them off about Raelle meeting Ramshorn, so as expected… They joined his side on the bet. Raelle declined obviously the bet because she wasn’t going to pay them 10$ each for some girl she hasn’t even met yet.

She had heard a few mentions of The Ramshorn family over the years but never really bothered looking at the media or for more info about them. Everything that happened in Metropolis was more of her cousin’s problem, Carol Danvers. Yes… Carol Danvers, the one and only ‘Captain Marvel’ that usually everyone prefered over her. 

* _Oh goddess she can’t be that big of deal*_ she thinks to herself as her mind drifts back to Scylla

It had been a while since she was in a relationship. Last girl she dated, Olivia, was .. well.. how could she say it nicely? Okay there’s no way to say it nicely; that girl was crazy and the break up was really messy. Raelle was glad that none of her friends pushed her to fix things up. Even if they had, she wouldn’t have stepped anywhere near her ex and the thought of seeing her possibly one day walking next to her on the street… she didn’t want to imagine **at all** how the girl would react to seeing her.

Scylla’s office was on the last floor, so when the elevator reached that level, Raelle proceeded towards the secretary who seemed a little agitated.. to say the least. She had a ton of paper stacked up everywhere and a smile spread across her face, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“ Hi, I’m Allison! Welcome to RamCorp if you have an appointment with Miss Ramshorn you can – Ohhh are you the reporter from Atlas IX???” her words were coming in to fast, Raelle only registered the last ones ; _reporter_ and _Atlas IX_

“Eum.. yeah Raelle Collar.. How did you –”

“Greattt” Allison forces through her teeth with a plastered smile “let me just –” she types a few things on her keyboard. Raelle stands awkwardly and waits until “You may enter” Allison adds guiding her to the door

“..Thanks”

Setting foot through the door, the first words that hit her in the face are “Porter, I don’t fucking care, just get it done or you’re fired!” Other than that, the office is pretty huge and has a great view of the city.

When the figure looking over the balcony finally turns around to notice her, Raelle has only one phrase passing through her mind

* _I’m not gonna melt, I’m not gonna melt, I’m not gonna melt._

 _Damn it Byron!!!_ *

Scylla Ramshorn is the most beautiful human she’s ever seen; dark locks fall to her shoulders, porcelain white skin glowing in the sun, ocean eyes, a perfectly shaped face with lips that she just wants to reach over and –

* _Snap out of it Collar!_ * Why did her thoughts sound like Anacostia?

“Miss Collar, I presume!” Scylla seems to have a genuine smile on despite that last conversation she had

“It’s a gay” she curses to herself noticing her mistake “ – a great pleasure to meet you Miss Ramshorn” she extends her hand to the one held out to her and feels her cheeks blushing at the contact and suddenly her mouth feels very dry.

* _Her hands. are so. soft.*_

“Please, call me Scylla”

“Then you can call me Raelle.”

“Fair enough. Water?” the CEO shoots her a look, smirking lightly

Raelle nods, drops her bag by the desk then joins Scylla at the other end of the room where a collection of drinks is displayed. Their fingers brush when she’s being handed the glass and she can’t help but notice that Scylla is also now blushing; she releases a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in.

“Sooo..” starts Scylla, leaning on the counter “You’re supposed to interview me”

“Yup” she takes a deep breath “You know just the usual kind of reporter stuff, the people want to know; what you’ve been up to, why have you come to town …”

“I didn’t get interviewed much actually in the past. My parents were always the ones with the attention. I was always in my lab trying some experiments, doing research.. Until one day they unfortunately died, and I became the center of the media, not getting a break since they’re chasing me everywhere”

“Which.. is exactly what I’m doing.” Raelle nervously scratches the back of her neck, thinking how Scylla must be annoyed by **another** journalist questioning her about life after the tragic occurrence.

As if sensing her discomfort, Scylla assures her “It’s not all bad”

“That must have been hard on you however, losing your parents..”

Raelle notes Scylla’s surprise when she says those words, and she understands. Usually people would apologize, ‘ _Ohhh, I’m so sorry_ ’ even when they’d have nothing to be sorry about. 

“You’ve lost someone” Scylla states. It wasn’t a question.

Raelle stiffens, gaze dropping to the floor “Grief is.. stubborn and wild” she ends th3 subject at that. She couldn’t open up to Scylla about how she lost her whole planet including her parents; she barely knew the woman and even if she did, she didn’t want to share something that could put her in danger one day.

“So why did you come here, to National City?” Raelle continues

“To help people, make a name for myself beyond my family’s reputation. As a scientist, I have a few achievements of my own that were clouded by my parents’ before. Saw Supergirl on the news and thought of all the good I could do to the world in a city where women don’t get criticized by everything they do.”

“Trying to get caught in the reality of a superhero? Are you attempting to make every man fall for you?”

Scylla walks past her, shoulders brushing, making her way to her desk and slightly whispering at Raelle “Never said I was into men”

Okay, now the blonde’s face was burning red, heart beating fast at the soft voice that grazed her ears and she was so glad Scylla was facing the other side so she wouldn’t see her. 

* _Breath Collar. Slow your gay ass down. Damn_ * 

Scylla proceeds “Women are constantly standing behind men, letting them take all the credit for the work that we’ve done. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

“Can’t say that I disagree” Scylla turns around to see Raelle nodding now facing her

“About which statement; not being into men or.. having them take all the recognition?”

“Both” Raelle stops fiddling with her hands, takes in a surge of confidence to be able to continue this ‘interrogation’ but the other one beats her to it 

“So you work at Atlas IX for the one and only Sarah Alder” the brunette lifts a brow at her “Life of a reporter huh, what’s that like?”

“Hate to break it to you _beautiful_ but you’re the one being interviewed” Scylla smirks at the word _‘beautiful_ ’ “But it’s like any other job. Don’t get me wrong tho, it’s great when I get to talk to certain” she winks at her “people”

“Oh yeah.. well you know I’m new here so maybe you could show me around sometime” Scylla has now a different look in her eyes 

Raelle takes a few steps forward “Yeah.. I’d lov –” she’s cut off by her watch beeping * _Again?!*_ “Oh eumm.. I’m… I’m sorry, I have to go.. It was.. great meeting you” she rushes to grab her bag that’s right next to the brunette.

Scylla straightens herself, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, and offers her hand to shake Raelle’s. “The pleasure is all mine, Raelle”

The blonde takes her hand, internally yelling at herself at how their hands fit perfectly together unlike any other person she’s ever met. She sees the slight disappointment in Scylla eyes as she heads for the exit and leaves but she can’t stay. Not when apparently Fort Salem has an emergency.

~~~/\~~~

Scylla has always kept her walls up. She wasn’t much of an outsider and didn’t share much with the world. Her parents were great; they always looked out for her, flooded her with gifts, went on road trips to a beach where they could be alone from the overtowering attention of the world. She also didn’t have many friends; anybody who got close to her always had an ulterior motive which was to either get close to her parents or to pull pranks on her. 

She was really smart and always dug into homework, assignments and all that sort of stuff so everyone used to say she was a nerd back in school. The brunette never told her parents about that; she didn’t want them to worry that it had anything to do with them.

When they died, for months she was surrounded by the media; How did they die? What were the last words they told you? What will happen to RamCorp now? A million other questions followed these. Which is why she never actually admitted the truth to anyone. She **was** with them the night they died. They were out on a camping trip in a chalet they went to every year. Then suddenly one night, men with guns burst through their door and lit the whole house on fire.

The last words her mother Annabeth told her was to run while her father Percy was trying to fight off the intruders. She ran and hid in the house until the last thing she had seen was her family getting shot. She had to muffle her screams as she saw their lifeless bodies fall to the ground and wait for the shooters to get out. 

She still has nightmares about that night. I mean.. how could you get over something like that? For some it takes time, and for others, they might never get over it. 

Relationships weren’t also going great; she had met a guy, Porter, seemed great at first. Then he slowly turned into a misogynistic obsessive asshole. After becoming a billionaire businesswoman, philanthropist, she tried to take over RamCorp. Instead of being supportive, Porter kept on telling her she wouldn’t make it. Seriously? 

He apparently had also faked some of his diplomas just to get a promotion, but that didn’t work. When Scylla found out, she broke up with him, so in spite of her, Porter shared with the media that she was with her parents in the cabin the night of their death. Now he works for her and she threatens to fire him everyday.

_Lesson learned_

**Never** trust anyone and never share anything about your life.

Later on, when she found out about Supergirl, an **‘** **alien** **’** working with Fort Salem to defend the city, she decided she had to meet her. If she stayed in Metropolis, she’d only ever be known for the ‘Girl who lost her parents, took over the company and became a billionaire’. She wanted to be the one to share her world with a Kryptonian, to help put the world back together instead of tearing it apart.

And so she did. At her arrival she completely expected interviewers to come knocking at her door. However, Raelle Collar was different. When Scylla mentioned her Percy and Annabeth’s, she saw understanding in her eyes, not pity or sorrow like with everyone else. Not to mention that her eyes are sky blue with golden locks and braids on the other side of her head. Raelle Collar was cute, maybe even a bit hot. 

* _Don’t get carried away Ramshorn_ * she told herself every time the reporter grinned or had slipped the word **beautiful** into her sentence.

* _Nop, I can’t trust anyone_ *

But Raelle maybe.. just maybe she could –

* _Damn it no!_ *

After Raelle left, Scylla finished up with all the paperwork she had to do, a bit disappointed the blonde had to leave. She was so focused on her work, she was startled to hear her phone ringing.

“Miss Ramshorn! I have the CEO of Atlas IX on the other line who would like to talk to you, Sarah Alder. Are you busy or..”

“Allison, no it’s okay, I’m available. Pass me on please”

She waited a moment until she heard a voice on the other side of the line “Scylla Ramshorn! I am **delighted** to be speaking with you”

“Sarah Alder, the feeling is mutual” 

* _well that’s a lie_ *

“I hope you’re getting acquainted to the city”

“Yes, and thank you ever so much for my first interview; Raelle Collar –”

“But of course, you know how Atlas IX loves staying up to date with everything. Raelle Collar is also my top employee! I would love to give you a tour of Atlas IX anytime your schedule opens up!”

* _Did she just interrupt me_ *

* _Wait… A chance to see the cute blonde again? Yes please_ *

“Of course, how about Thursday morning around 11am?” 

“Atlas IX will be more than happy to have you then” Scylla hears shifting on the other side of the phone then pulls it at a distant rage from her ear when Alder yells “ **EVE!!** ” 

Then the older woman’s muffled voice says something along the lines “mark the fucking calendar, Ramshorn is coming” 

Alder’s words become clearer as she shuffles back the phone to “We’ll see you Thursday morning my dear, have a great evening!”

The one thought that crosses Scylla’s mind as she hangs up the phone is * _Poor Eve_ *. That girl must have had a heart attack when the CEO screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Next update will be on Sunday
> 
> And yes, Poor Eve. Can someone give her a hug please?
> 
> Also i have a question; how do i remove the notes that are below this one? 😅 These were the first chapter's notes ⬇


	3. Well that was hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd it's Sunday so here's an update.  
> Things get a bit.. how can i put it??... smoakyyy   
> Nope that's not it   
> We got some tension here and you'll figure what kind ;)  
> Okay that was slightly better. Enjoy!!!

“Ughhhh.  **Another dead end** !!” whines Libba, dropping herself on a chair

The _ Superfriends _ , courtesy of Tally and Glory coming up with that name, had just come back from a mission; they were trying to track down The Spree, an organization that’d been committing unimaginable crimes for the past 2 months. Their intel had come from a man that was currently chained up in one of their cells, but… it ended up useless.

The group gathered in the conference room, when they arrived back in Fort Salem. 

Abigail clearly pissed off, rolls up her sleeves “Okay that  **dude** and I are about to have a talk”

Anacostia takes a firm hold of her hand “Punching isn’t going to help in anything Bellweather.” Abigail huffs, pulling her hand back, and goes to sit next to Libba “Did you girls really not find anything? At all?”

“If we had I’d be pushed up against a wall by my girlfriend for the excellent work we would have done sooo no. We didn’t find anything” answers Libba taping Abigail’s shoulders who chuckles at the part about pushing her up a wall

Anacostia rolls her eyes “Moffett, you did a sweep of the area?”

“Nothing came up other than a group debating who was stronger to crush a can of beer on their head”

“Craven, Collar.  _ Tell me _ you figured something out for the ammonium nitrogen” begs Anacostia hoping at least some good news came out of today

“To contain the package this time Raelle tried using her freeze breath. However, same as last time, 2 minutes later it would’ve blasted if Raelle hadn’t thrown it to space” shares Tally

Everyone sat in silence for a while until Anacostia stepped out of her gaze that was fixed on the documents in front of her. The team had been searching non stop, any chance they could get, to find some information about the Spree. They were exhausted, not to mention they had other jobs and lives, and they weren’t motivated at all.

Anacostia’s tone soothes over, “Okay, ladies. Take the night off, I’ll tell Johnson and Coulson to watch out for anything that pops up. Dismissed. Collar, a word?”

The girls cleared out, giving their boss and Raelle some privacy “You didn’t say a word back there and I’m used to you describing missions whether they’d go south or the way we want them. Always adding a bit of humor and positivity. Got something on your mind?”

“No, I’m.. all good” Anacostia raises an eyebrow not believing a word. 

They had grown close over the years and the girls always considered Anacostia as more of a mother figure “Nothing has been coming up about the Spree lately and work is really dull, even the stories I get aren’t that interesting”

“Mhm.. I heard from Bellweather and Craven you had to interview Scylla Ramshorn today. How did that go?”

“The usual I guess..”

“But..?” adds Anacostia sensing like Raelle is holding back. The blonde sighs putting her face in her hands 

“She’s so  **beautiful,** smart and she has that cute grin whenever she’d make me blush. I may not know her so well, but it feels like we’ve known each other for decades” complains Raelle, pulling at her mask to rub her eyes 

“What if in another universe you two were together” theorizes Anacostia

Raelle tilts her head side to side “That’d be pretty cool honestly”

“You like her?”

“I barely know her…”

“But… Do you like her??” presses on Anacostia with her question

Raelle murmurs slightly, twirling her thumbs, shiness taking over her “...maybe? Yeah..”

“Then what are you whining about? Get your ass in the game Collar and ask her out!! I can’t believe I’m the one saying this but you’ve been too caught up in work these past years and that last girl you had was..” she whistles, twirling a finger around her head, meaning she was crazy

“But what about.. like I’m .. she can’t know I’m Supergirl”

“Sweety I ain’t your therapist, so  _ you _ figure that part out. Take the night, think things through. Next time I see you, I expect you to be back to your original routine, which usually ages me prematurely” Anacostia points at her walking out of the room.

Raelle stayed in the conference room for a while longer. Anacostia was right. Well, she’s kind of always right to the point where when people tell her ‘she has a good point’ or well… ‘you’re right’, the director doesn’t have the satisfaction of saying ‘I told you so’. And the kryptonian was wrong about many things, so she always had to run to people for advice, especially Anacostia. 

~~~/\~~~

The next day was regular. Not much happened either at Fort Salem or at Atlas IX; Tally and Glory being the techies kept on analyzing over and over some old documents they had encountered in the past, with hope of finding some clues about the Spree. Abigail and Libba were more of the action kind of people; they went out questioning citizens.

On her side, Raelle was more caught up with writing Scylla’s story. She dug up a few information about her from the internet, mentioning in a few places of her article some of the achievements the brunette had done over the years. Unlike all the other reports that had talked and written about the brunette, Raelle typed about how Scylla was very interesting to talk to.

* _ Seriously Collar? The only thing we talked about was her dead parents and there was some flirting here and there _ *

* _ Wait.. was she actually flirting with me or was that my imagination _ *

After finishing up the article, she submitted it to Alder who was as expected impressed by her work. Raelle then took a quick flight around the city to make sure everything was fine; she ended up helping a kid with his cat that was stuck up a tree. 

Yup.. the usual. Later that night, she decided to meet Byron at  _ The Devil’s Bar _ for a few drinks since he kept on calling her over and over and over again…. they ended up taking many,  **many** shots and by Thursday morning she was still hungover and dizzy.

“ **How** are you still standing?? My head is spinning and I feel like I’m going to pass out” whines Raelle to Byron as they’re heading out of the elevator

“ **I** actually  **ate** something before drinking. And girl, it ain’t my fault you drank those shots as if they were water!!”

“I didn’t know you had ordered me Aldebaran Rum!! The only drink that makes me feel.. like this” she points at herself

Raelle, not paying attention to where she was walking and being her clumsy self, bumps into someone by the end of that sentence “Shit.. I’m so sorry– Scylla ??”

“Raelle, Hi! Fancy seeing you here” Scylla winks at her teasingly

“What? but you know I work- oww!” Byron pokes at her bicep with his elbow as they both exchange some glares before she understands what Scylla meant and Byron walks off giving the brunette an ‘angelic’ smile

“Are you okay” asks Scylla as Raelle hides her eyes from the agonizing light coming through.. everywhere

“Yup.. it’s just too bright in here” 

“Oh waw, Raelle Collar drunk at work. Why do i feel like that’s the first time” realizes Scylla when Raelle looks back at here

“Byron took me to happy hour yesterday”

“Of course he did” From the brief 2 minutes Scylla got to meet Byron he seemed exactly like the type of person that would try and get Raelle tipsy a night before work 

“Let’s just say he knows how to drink”

“And I am holding the one thing that can make you feel better” she shakes her cup of coffee “mmm” she takes a sip, not moving her eyes from Raelle’s

“You’re evil” 

“I have my ways around the world”

“And euuu what brings you here?” Raelle asks taking a step forward

“I had given Miss Ramshorn a tour of Atlas IX” Alder interrupts their conversation “From now on, she will be spending more time here; today is for her to get more  _ familiar _ with her surroundings. Collar, will you show her the last floor ?” 

It wasn’t much of a question since Alder just strolled away at that last note.

Raelle turns back to the person in question, a large grin on her “Well, looks like you’re stuck with me Ramshorn”

Scylla smirks “Oh yes, what an ‘unfortunate’ turn of events, I –” 

Whatever she was going to say gets cut off by Gerit, who’s passing by, slightly nudging her arm that her coffee cup ends up spilling out on Raelle’s  **white** blouse that starts showing off her abs

“Oh. Oh no I’m so sorry.. Sorry Rae and eumm Miss.. Miss Ramshorn” apologizes Gerit who shyly, slowly, walks away to Byron who’s laughing

Raelle mentally slaps herself, knowing damn sure that was definitely not mistake and that Byron must have paid Gerit to do that. Seriously?? Yup, she is definitely gonna have to plan something to get back at the guys; but like what? She'd need Libba's help on forming a prank. She must have been too caught up in her thoughts about her friends that she hadn't realized Scylla's voice bringing her back to the present 

“Raelle, how are you not burning??? That coffee was fuming!” Scylla asks searching for some tissues in her bag

“I – I have a high tolerance for hot things..”

“Yh and definitely for women with brown hair and blue eyes” whispers Byron who speeds pass them

Thankfully, Scylla doesn’t seem to have heard him 

“I think I saw a cleaning room when Alder showed me around ” she tugs on Raelle’s arm as the Kryptonian flips Byron off her middle finger.

The blonde only realizes what’s going on when she and Scylla turn around a corner to well.. the cleaning room. Both women are certainly blushing now as Scylla finds a towel and starts patting Raelle on the stained area, which goes over her toned stomach.

“That’s clearly gonna leave a stain” chuckles Raelle “I should probably.. dry.. my body also since my arms are soaked..”

“Oh yes of course. I actually always keep a spare shirt with me, you’ll probably need it for the day” Scylla rummages through her bag once again and pulls out a simple black shirt

“..Thanks"

"I'm just going to.." Scylla makes a show of turning around to give the blonde some privacy. 

The reporter nods and starts trying to get rid of her shirt. She doesn't expect the brunette to well.. wanting to see 'the show' of her miserably removing the fabric even if she would have liked to impress her with her abs, but that would probably make her uncomfortable so she wasn't about to complain much.

"Ughhh” groans Raelle having a hard time to unbutton her blouse with her sticky coffee hands 

Scylla turns around at the sound, noticing Raelle has only managed to open **one,** she chuckles slightly before offering her assistance “Here, let me help”

She slowly opens Raelle’s top, her knuckles slightly brushing off the now exposed skin. 

* _ Damn, her abs..  _

_ Control yourself Ramshorn! _ * she tells herself. 

She locks her jaw, pursing her lips and trying to remain calm at the body in front of her and the sky blue eyes staring at her. Her temptation to touch the muscles almost takes over her but the steady breaths of Raelle bring her out of her trance... slightly.

Once completely unbuttoned, the reporter throws the blouse to the side and grabs the one handed to her, while the scientist keeps cleaning her; none of them breaking eye contact. She dries off the tip of the other one’s fingers, her gaze slightly going south and admiring the other one's figure.

Scylla accidentally drops the cloth and after Raelle picks it up she notices how closer they got

“ Hi ” Raelle murmurs softly  “Hey” replies Scylla whose cheeks are flushed pink

They’re so close to each other that Raelle can feel the puffs of air coming out of Scylla, and she’s damn sure Scylla can feel hers. Ocean and Sky orbs staring at each other. Raelle quickly becomes aware of all the little freckles on the brunette’s face and she can’t help but to smile at that. The tip of her nose slightly pink from blushing at their current situation, lips parted a bit and her eyes seeming like they're from another planet.

This moment would have been so perfect, since they were both leaning in, if Byron hadn’t suddenly opened the door. 

“Oh. My. Goddess.” Raelle pulls away from Scylla, fixing on the black shirt “I see.. you two have  **not** finished... Okay bye.” 

He runs off, leaving the two women alone again.

Scylla notes of the time that had passed by and starts collecting her stuff “I should probably leave.. I have some work.. back at my office I need to complete” eyes looking everywhere but at the blonde. 

She’s about to escape the room until Raelle gets a hold of her hand “Wait, how.. When will I be seeing you again? To eumm give you back your shirt .. also..”

“Oh, you can pass by my office anytime you’re free”

“If you want, we’re having game night tomorrow at my place. If you’d like to come, I can hand it over to you then” suggests Raelle, a glint of hope in her eyes

* _ Don’t meet new people, Don’t meet new people _ * “Sure! Why not” her voice sounding happier than she expected it to be

“We can exchange numbers so I can text you the location” Scylla nods and bites her lower lip, Raelle grinning at the sight of the other girl being nervous “Cool cool cool..” 

They both type in their info in each other’s phones. Not knowing whether she should shake the brunette’s hand or hug her goodbye, Raelle digs her hands in her pocket. 

After going back to her desk, typically she’d be pissed off the whole day for having coffee dropped on her, but she’s in a pretty good mood from the little ‘accident’ that she’s pretty sure Byron and Gerit had planned. The entire day she finds herself dreaming of ocean blue eyes so, whatever she does around the office, her clumsiness takes over.

Once Scylla arrives back at RamCorp, she’s still blushing. Every time she made any contact with Raelle, she’d feel this rush of energy coursing through her; even while simply looking into her eyes she feels like she’d do anything for the reporter

* _This is_ ** _not_** _going as planned. Damn it Ramshorn.._ *

* _ You know what? Maybe I can dig up some info about Supergirl to get my mind off Raelle _ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading!!! Next update on Wednesday!!  
> If you have any thoughts make sure to comment 😊


	4. It's all fun and games right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it's not exactly Wednesday where I am but I don't care y'all  
> I'm just writing random titles for the chapter btw; sometimes they should give you guys a clue tho of what's happening in the chapter
> 
> Enjoy!!

After work, Scylla returns home. 

It’s a simple loft; she didn’t want to buy a condo or some villa like any other billionaire would, a small place was enough for her since she doesn’t expect to meet or invite anyone over. But maybe with Raelle…

* _ Goddess Ramshorn!!  _ *

She decides to start her research about Supergirl. 

“Okay so what do we have here..” she finds an article about the kryptonian, interviewed by none other than.. Raelle Collar “of course. Well Alder did mention she’s her  **top** employee”.

The next morning Scylla heads to Fort Salem after finding out Supergirl works with them; and shockingly, they don’t have any security, so she walks right into the place. That’s definitely not great for them since any ‘villain’ could walk into their center and they wouldn’t know.

The team of agents were around the big screen then Tally tilts her head at her “Scylla Ramshorn?”

Abigail, Glory and Libba follow in unison looking at the businesswoman “Scylla Ramshorn!”

Raelle clueless of what’s going, her back facing the newcomer (of course in her suit), rotates slowly “Scyl – Miss Ramshorn! Hello, Hi!”

“Supergirl, it’s great to make your acquaintance!” Scylla nods her head at the other “the Superteam I assume?”

“ _ Superfriends _ actually” Tally corrects with a large grin on her face that quickly falls when she realizes that she had just walked in without them knowing “How did you exactly get in here?”

“You don’t have any alarm or security system..”

“Yeah we should probably fix that” acknowledges Abigail

“She really is a goddess” “Damn she’s hot” murmur Glory and Libba respectively, Abigail poking Libba’s arm “.. oh don’t worry High Atlantic, I’ve only got eyes for you”

“So what precisely is going on here?” Anacostia appears out of nowhere, arms crossed over her chest “Ah, Miss Ramshorn. Welcome to Fort Salem.” She glances at her girls “I’m guessing I have the same question as everyone else; how and why are you here?”

“Thank you, such a gratifying welcome. I am actually here on a little hunt” she winks at Supergirl who immediately holds herself back from running towards the woman “I have come across an article that mentioned that Fort Salem still has an amount of Harun-El and of Green Kryptonite..?”

* _ Woop, this gets Raelle out of her trance and on defensive mode. But not too defensive..’cause.. it’s Scylla _ * 

Everyone else is about to object to these statements of having kryptonite and are surprised Raelle is the one who goes off first, folding her hands behind her back and walking a step closer

“And why would you ever need them. I can’t allow anyone to be in possession of them,  **especially** green kryptonite.”

“Because it’s your one weakness, right?” Scylla approaches Supergirl, smirking lightly “Trust me, I don’t have any intention of hurting you”

And Raelle, being always the hopeful one that trusts people too much, believes her.

“Then what  **are** your intentions with them?” asks Anacostia, arms still crossed, an eyebrow lifted “Because we can’t let them fall into the wrong hands even if you don’t intend on hurting Supergirl”

Abigail pulls away from her girlfriend who was hugging, her ‘protective’ mode turning on “They’re both dangerous substances and we can’t practically let some random billionaire get their hands on them” 

“I’m conducting an experiment” the group looks at Scylla, waiting for her to elaborate “I can’t really share what it is, since I don’t exactly know if it will go as planned. All I can say is, if it works, it will have a positive impact on the world, and probably even help  **you** Supergirl” she explains looking at Raelle again

Complete silence reigns over the room since, honestly, this should be the kryptonian’s decision on whether she’ll share the kryptonite with the brunette or not. 

After a moment of thinking Raelle says “Okay”

“Okay?” Everyone, including Scylla, utters in harmony.

Shocked of course at the approval of doing the exchange.

“Yup, Director can you give me a hand?” adds the blond at Anacostia who joins her, eyeing her a ‘ _ You better know what you’re doing Collar _ ’ kind of look.

Meanwhile, Tally and Glory approach Scylla “So Raelle told us you’ll be attending  Game Night ! Gotta warn you tho, Abigail and Libba are pretty competitive” Tally points towards the couple while Glory giggles

“Then I guess I got competition”

“Oh gosh we haven’t introduced ourselves” realizes Agent Moffett. She points to herself and the redhead “I’m Glory and this is Tally”

Tally mouths a breathless ‘ _ Hi _ ’ to the introduction, a tint of pink flashing on her cheeks.

“Here you go” Raelle and Anacostia are back, the rocks in question sealed inside a box.

“Thank you Supergirl. Also, I can make an alarm system for you that would recognize each employee or person who’s allowed to come in. If it’s an intruder, you’ll receive a silent alarm on your phone so the trespasser wouldn’t know you’ve been alarmed” says Scylla walking towards the exit

“That would be helpful, ‘cause I honestly don’t know how to do that” admits Tally, embarrassed that with all her skills she hadn’t thought of that 

“Obviously I would need everyone's profile and information. I trust you’d know how to contact me” a grin spreading across her features as she walks out

Scylla leaves, letting her eyes linger for a while longer on Supergirl. A few hours later in her office, Anacostia sends her a file with each employee’s picture and number; it takes Scylla barely 30minutes to create the system for them. She sends it back then heads home to get prepared for ‘Game night’ which she had almost forgotten about.

She’s been so caught up with work that she’d never really considered giving herself a break. Even in the past, it’s always been her and her studies. Nothing could break the trance that the amount of papers on her desk had on her. 

Maybe hanging out with a few people for a night is a good idea; have a drink or two, play board games apparently and yes, yes… see Raelle. The image of the blonde soaked in coffee, abs revealed and eyes that were filled with desire had been occupying her mind since the little accident. 

Every time they touched, it’s as if a spark was light and a little electric shock coursed through her veins. As if she couldn't breathe anymore… in a good way. 

Scylla really hopes she won’t screw anything up tonight with the blonde or her friends. She kind of wants to make a good impression. Despite having to keep her walls up, because she can’t really open up to anyone.

Doesn’t really want to. She can’t trust anyone.

Not yet.

* _ Just be cool, Ramshorn. Don’t open up at all. It’s gonna be fine right?  _ *

~~~/\~~~

In complete honesty, this is the first time Raelle is so nervous about a simple  Game Night ; well for her it’s not that simple since Scylla will be joining them tonight. So, she’s basically freaking out.

_ Firstly,  _ Raelle’s apartment has never been cleaner or in more order than now, damn the things she does for this crush.

* _ Oh crap, I’m crushing on Scylla Ramshorn _ *. Yeah, you figured that out now you weirdo??

_ Secondly, _ Scylla literally appeared out of nowhere today at Fort Salem and had asked for Kryptonite, and Raelle  **willingly** gave them to her having no clue what she’ll be doing with them. She  did  say that it’d be beneficial for the world and maybe even for Raelle, well..more precisely ‘Supergirl’, since Scylla doesn’t know –

“Rae? You okay ?” a voice just cut her train of thought

“Tal, hey.. yeah totally. What’s up?”

“It’s just you’ve been stirring your cup nonstop and staring at the door..”

Raelle realizes the girl’s right so she stops and sighs “No, yeah I’m.. I’m fine”

Tally slightly raises her eyebrow “You  **do** know that you suck at lying and that you can’t hide anything from me”

The blonde chuckles a bit and stays quiet 

“You’re anxious about Scylla, aren’t you? It’s already weird that she showed up today at Fort Salem out of nowhere, but she asked about Kryptonite. And I can tell you like her. I mean the way you talked about her after you guys met..”

Raelle looks at her friend “How do you always know how people feel? What, do you have powers that let you know our emotions? Should we call you a  **Knower** or a  **Seer** of some sort”

“Oh wow, I’d be honored really. I mean everyone just says I’m the techy along with Glory so  **Knower** would be pretty cool”. 

They both laugh until everyone diverts their attention at the door since someone just knocked at it

“I’LL GET IT!!” Byron sprints towards the door and opens it “Oh. My. Goddess. Would you look at that; Scylla Ramshorn” he bows at her dramatically as she laughs and enters

Everyone stands up to greet the brunette, Gerit even mumbling ‘sorry again about the coffee’ after they hug. Scylla feels a bit overwhelmed at the affection received seeing as she’s only met them all once; well.. except Raelle who’s waiting for her by the kitchen. 

“So you guys are done right? I can say hi to her?” her gang grimaces at her. She finally flicks her eyes at Scylla, in front of her with the most radiant smile “Hey” she whispers

“Hey yourself” she takes a look at the apartment “charming set up you did here”

“All just for you, the loft has never been cleaner” she closes her eyes and grins awkwardly, face palming herself “I said that out loud, that’s.. I’m – ”

“No take backs, you said, I can’t unhear it.” Scylla takes her hand from her face, swoops a glance up and down at the blonde * _ Don’t say it pleaseee _ * “You look cute” 

* _ Anddd I said it.. great _ *

2seconds later, Scylla doesn’t actually regret it since Raelle is blushing, and it looks adorable “You’re beautiful” she replies and now it’s Scylla’s turn to have her cheeks flushed red, taken aback by the compliment.

It’s pretty obvious that neither of the two was really talking about the clothes since they’re wearing actually very comfy garments; Scylla in grey sweatpants and a navy sweatshirt with a little white trident on the side, Raelle black shorts and a white hoodie with a little black cactus on the side. 

They’ve been staring into each others’ eyes for so long, Scylla’s hand still lingering on Raelle’s, neither wanting to pull back from the touch, that Libba’s piercing voice jolts them and brings them back to reality

“LET’S PLAY ALREADY. Abigail and I are so ready to beat you all!! Scylla you might be new to this, but we don’t show mercy.”

“Yeah, Bellweathers  **always** win” Abigail punches a fist of hers at her other palm, as if she’s ready to fight someone

“We’ll see about that” teases Scylla with a smirk

“Oooooh High Atlantic’s got some competition” Glory rubs her hands against one another in a mischievous way

“Well Tally and I’ve been preparing so you guys have no clue what’s hitting you” adds Gerit

“Can we start already!!!” complains Byron

“What are you so excited for? You  **always** lose man” Raelle sits down next to Scylla, maybe a bit too close, but nobody mentions it or eyes her, and the brunette doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, so she stays put.

They play for a while a few games; Libba and Abigail winning 3 times, Raelle and Scylla twice, Gerit and Tally also, and unfortunately Glory and Byron only once. Every time either Raelle or Scylla would get up and sit back down next to the other, they’d get so close to the point not even a piece of paper would fit between them. Now every move one of them would make, their arms or legs would brush against one another; when they’d look at one another they could feel the other’s warm breath.

Scylla was finally contented in their position that she started leaning a bit towards Raelle to rest on her shoulder; but of course it’s a that moment that they all decided to get up and eat, Raelle being the gentlewoman she is, offering her hand to help the brunette get up.

Intertwined fingers fit perfectly against one another, a warmth radiating across Scylla’s body that she’s never felt before when she touched anyone else. Their hands linger together a while longer until they reach the dining table and of course sit next to each other.

When Raelle sits down, she coughs slightly to muffle the noise of her dragging her chair slightly a bit more to Scylla’s direction. Did the brunette notice? Yes. Yes she did, but she definitely wasn’t gonna object or pull her chair in the opposite direction as she enjoyed being in the blonde’s surroundings a lot more than she thought she would. 

During dinner, Scylla found out a few things about Raelle. Well ‘a few’ may be an understatement since Tally  **loves** talking. For instance, Raelle is a terrible cook; one time she almost set her loft on fire while trying to make pasta. How are the walls around them still standing and solid? She has no clue.

The blonde is also a big fan of astrology, food (of course), animals, she hates horror movies and going on road-trips is her favorite thing. She finds out also that Raelle lost her family when she was young; something along the lines that there was an explosion and she was the only one who made it out. But no other details than that.

Scylla knew a bit of what that felt like from her parents’ death. However she doesn’t share anything about that or her life other than she loves lobsters and is terrified of dogs.

“Well then you better stay away from Tally and Glory cuz they’re basically like puppies skipping with joy and full of energy  **24/7!!** ” the girls in question looked offended at Abigail “Oh come onnnn, you know it’s true”

“At least we’re serious when we’re out on the field, not like you and Libba flirting during every mission” retorts Glory

“By the way, when the hell are  **we** going to get the chance to visit Fort Salem” points Byron at him and Gerit, without pointing the kryptonian

Scylla then looks confused at Raelle “You’ve already been there?”

* _ Shit _ *

“Eumm.. yh” everyone grows quiet as she tries to come up with a reason “I.. had an interview once with Supergirl two yeas ago. The girls here actually introduced me to her since they work together”

“I’ve actually read the piece you wrote about her; it’s so good it’s as if Supergirl is the one who literally wrote it.”

Raelle laughs nervously so Tally skirmishes off the topic “Eumm..Scylla! Before coming Anacostia had sent me the algorithm of the security system you created for us. That’s some impressive work there, I would have never thought of using the data entry blender”

“Oh it was really simple, just remove later on the compression to the mesh – ”

“No science talk that we don’t understand!” Libba pounds her fists on the table grabbing possibly her 5th cinnamon roll and eating it.

By the end of the night, the squad had left, leaving Raelle and Scylla together. It was getting late and Scylla had a visit the next day at Mercury Labs. The kryptonian and her were heading to the door 

“I hope you had a good time. Sorry about the gang though they can be a bit much sometimes, and I know what it’s like being.. new sometimes.. I guess.. sooo”

“They were great, don’t worry I can manage being around very energetic people” Scylla reassures her giving her a wink

“Oh if you think this was energetic then you got another thing coming at you when we’ll go on karaoke nights. They will _ blow _ your mind.” says Raelle sarcastically earning another cute laugh from Scylla

* _ Did she just invite me to their karaoke nights? _ *

“That is of course if you’d like to join us” Raelle looks shyly at the ground then back up at Scylla 

A light smile, sparkling her eyes and a tingle of joy appear on Scylla “I’d love to”

“Great!” Raelle wiggles her eyebrows at her “By the way, I’m taking this as confirmation that you’d be singing. I mean it  **is** karaoke!!”

Scylla’s eyes widened at the realization of what she just agreed to “Oh goddess. Damn it” they laugh before Scylla adds “Only if you’ll have a duet with me”

“You got it Ramshorn” Raelle pauses for a second “Oh I almost forgot” she runs to her room and comes back with Scylla’s borrowed shirt from the coffee ‘incident’ “Here you go”

“Keep it. It.. eumm.. brings out your biceps” declares Scylla, lips quirked up when Raelle blushes.

The reporter hangs the shirt on her shoulder, another thing coming to mind as she slowly approaches Scylla and closes the distance between them. She tries her best to not look at the smooth lips of the CEO, the ones she’s wanted to kiss so badly since the day they met. However her eyes and mind deny her wish and dart down at the other one’s mouth

Raelle leans against the door frame, looking back into her eyes “I’m glad you came tonight”

“Same” agrees Scylla breathlessly, aware of the limited space between them. She comes to an abrupt stop as her back hits the wall behind her but she’s not complaining if what she thinks is about to happen actually happens.

Yes, confusing.. I know.

They shudder their eyes slightly, getting closer oh so slowly, when suddenly they both jump at the sound of the neighbor’s dog barking

“Rae, so sorry honey. Shelby wants to go on a walk” apologizes a woman who looks about the age of Alder.

“ **Geez Louise** ! I – … It’s okay” The neighbor and their dog walk away.

Scylla attempts to stifle a laugh but couldn’t hold it in as Raelle joins in with her “What are you laughing about?”

“I don’t know” answers Scylla still giggling “What are  **you** laughing about?”

“Same answers. But your smile and laugh are contagious so i can’t help myself” Raelle shrugs her shoulders at the admission

“That was smooth Collar” Scylla runs a thumb over the blonde’s jaw 

“Only for you”

“I should leave” Scylla holds Raelle’s arm and kisses her on the cheek, lingering there for a moment “Night Raelle”

Raelle is practically speechless at the sudden warmth radiating through her entire body that she can barely summon one word “Ni- good.. Scyl”. 

After tonight, let’s just say that both girls fell asleep and dreamed of very inappropriate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Hope you liked this chapter


	5. Right by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy  
> Here's an update!!  
> Not sure if i'm late or anything at posting this chapter but I just had a lot of projects and work to do so here it is!!  
> Enjoy and tell me your thoughts about it!!✨

“Guys!! I think I got something” Tally projects her computer onto the big screen at Fort Salem where Abigail, Libba and Glory join her around the roundtable and Raelle on coms since she’s at Atlas IX. 

“All the previous Spree agents were working at Labs. Every time we found them, each was searching for a metal or a UV blaster, random objects”

She displays all the different objects “if you look at them separately, they don’t seem like they can cause so much damage. But if you put them all together, they form a subatomic contraption that contains particles that **will** go off when in a humid area.”

“And National City has up to almost 80% of humidity with this kind of weather” says Glory 

“Which means at any moment the city can go _Boom_ ” follows Abigail

“Fortunately for us, they still need one more utensil to form the bomb and they don’t have it.. yet” continues Tally “an Ionized conductive wire.”

“Okay so how do we stop them from getting that? Where can we find it” asks Libba

“Mercury Labs” explains Tally “they have just developed one, and **only** one prototype which took them months of work. ”

“Did you girls just say Mercury Labs?” Anacostia barges out of the interrogation room and everyone nods to her question “The guy we caught last time finally confessed; the Spree has an agent working there and something is planned for today”

“ _Wait Scylla told me she had a visit there today_ ” Raelle’s voice comes through the coms

Abigail’s eyes widen at that “...What if Scylla is Spree?”

“ _Damn it Abigail she’s not Spree!_ ” retaliates Raelle already on defensive mode for the blue eyed siren

Abigail looks at everyone but they all seem a bit more on Raelle’s side of the argument about Scylla **not** being Spree 

“Are we seriously gonna rule out the option that another one of Raelle’s girlfriends is crazy and evil ?”

Raelle huffs “ _Scylla’s is neither crazy, evil, or Spree.. and not my girlfriend… yet_ ”

“Awwww Collar’s got a crush” teases Libba 

“Guys whatever it is about Scylla, we better get to Mercury Labs fast” Glory shows them the news “There’s blue smoke coming out of the building exactly right now, which is what happens before every bomb the Spree sets off”

“Okay ladies, Tally Libba Abigail and Supergirl go to the Lab and try to get that last piece of the machine, Glory prepare the medic team in case any civilians get hurt” orders Anacostia

 ***On it*** they respond in unison.

Tally and the couple each go on their motorbikes while Raelle flies to the destination.

Glory huddles to Anacostia's side, shifting from foot to foot

"Yes Moffett?" Anacostia darts an eyebrow up and the other one's presence

The agent stutters a bit "I'm on the side that Scylla isn't Spree but how can we be so sure?"

"Don't tell Collar but last night, when you guys were having 'Game Night', i did a background check on Miss Ramshorn. She's clear of any violent or criminal past. I always gotta be the Momma of you girls"

_ **[1 minute earlier]:** _

“Thank you Dr.Williams. I can see the great work that you’ve put into it, such a brilliant invention” Scylla is shaking hands with the man until blue smoke starts appearing out of nowhere and everyone is coughing and running out of the building.

Then **BOOM…**

Ringing.

All Scylla could hear was a constant insistent ringing that made her ears ache.

The building starts quaking and men with weapons and boxes attached around their necks arrive out of nowhere. …. As in literally, these guys showed up in the middle of smoak. What? Are they witches or something?

Scylla jolts towards an exit but trips over some ruble and falls to the ground. Thankfully she doesn't get knocked out by the lights falling from the ceiling and the concrete breaking from the walls. There’s too much smoke for her to see clearly anymore and she can’t find the stairs to get out. Suddenly, she hears multiple gunshots and that’s when she sees **_her_ **. 

Supergirl and her team have arrived and they’re fighting off the intruders; the Spree. 

The kryptonian flips 3 agents over, freezing their feet to the ground so they can’t move, and she doesn’t flinch even when they try shooting her; well.. she is bulletproof after all. Abigail and Libba are helping people get out while Tally goes off searching for something; however, the edifice is crumbling so they don’t have much time. The men are down, so Supergirl ties them up and throws them out the window for a team that's outside, waiting to catch them.

Raelle turns around and finds Scylla still on the floor trying to stand but the building is trembling so much that she can’t seem to find her balance. 

The brunette covers her eyes from the dust surrounding her view, squinting her eyes to see better when she hears a familiar voice.

The superhero rushes to her side “Miss Ramshorn, I’m going to get you out of here. Just hold on to me okay?”

Scylla nods as Raelle carries her bridal style “Wait! What about your team?” she coughs and wraps her arms tightly around Supergirl’s neck

“They’re already outside!” she points to the others zip-lining out of the building

Barely 2 seconds later, Scylla finds herself outside being deposited on an ambulance bed, Tally rushing to her side examining her, with a first aid kit attached to her side

“Look over here” she points a light at her eyes “No concussion, just a few little cuts. The ringing in your ears will go away in a few moments. You’ll be okay” reassures her the redhead with a small smile.

Scylla hadn’t noticed that Supergirl was gone until she sees her going towards Bellweather and Swythe’s side who are next to an RV. However she can’t hear their conversation since they're too far away.

“Did a sweep of the area. There aren’t any other casualties” Raelle informs her team

“Good, Tal got what we were looking for” Libba tells her, helping Abigail with the Spree agents they apprehended and searches them “No hidden bombs or weapons… Yup, all clear”

“We’ll take them to Fort Salem, reinforcements are on their way to clean up the mess and help the others” adds Abigail “ **You** ” she points a finger at Raelle “should go check on Miss CEO over there. Maybe you could ask what exactly was she doing here today.."

"Last night she told me she had a meeting. She hadn't specified what it was about.." her eyes dart around them make sure nobody is watching them or listening in on their conversation "And **no** , she is **not** Spree"

" Fine" Abigail makes a show of surrender with her hands, rolling her eyes and wiggling her eyebrows at her "So I'm guessing you're now her _knight in shining armor_? Don't you wanna go and make sure she's okay ?”

“First of all; as far as I’m concerned only the Legends encounter knights when they time travel. Second; I.. yeah I was on my way to her. Tell me if anything comes up” Raelle trails off to Scylla who’s gathering her stuff and leaving

“Miss Ramshorn!”

“Supergirl, please call me Scylla”

“Then Scylla it is. Are you okay?” the blonde asks worriedly

“Yes, just a few little cuts. Should heal in a day or two. I’m just gonna go back to my apartment and rest for today. Craven's advice.” She reaches out for the kryptonian’s arm “Thank you, for saving me.”

Raelle looks down at the touch and back into the blue orbs staring at her “Of course. If you want, I can give you a special ride to your flat”

A confused look reigns on her face before Scylla catches on that she means ‘flying’ “Oh, I don’t want to waste your time. You must have some things to clear up with the ‘Superfriends’..”

“Waw that’s the first time someone rejects a _flight proposal_ from me. Usually my teammates would argue about who gets to join me. Plus, the others will be fine without me if it’s just for a while.”

She looks back at the _SuperFriends_ that are packing up to leave “Now they’d most likely interrogate the operatives but they can handle it well. Director Quartermaine can get someone to talk just by walking into the room”

Raelle turns to the CEO again “Sooo about that flight?”

Scylla shrugs and seems to hesitate but then gives in “You know what, sure? I’ll take that ride”

Raelle grins and holds Scylla once again in bridal style, flying away from the scene and trying to ignore how perfectly the brunette fits in her arms. 

* _Don’t get caught up in the moment, you’re Supergirl now not Raelle_ * she tells herself 

The wind blows through their hair, the brunette’s dark hair smelling like an ocean breeze, Supergirl tucks her in closer. Scylla, afraid to fall of course, tightens her grip a bit; she looks over at the city and gasps at the amazing view.

When they arrive, Raelle is extra careful on placing Scylla down since she’s wincing a bit at the wounds on the left side of her forehead and her right arm. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Scylla goes in the kitchen and pours herself a drink “Yeah, no worries, I’ve had worse” the hero looks at her quizzically as she leads on what she means “Let’s just say I used to be a bit of a clumsy kid” she chuckles, taking a sip of water

“Scylla Ramshorn a clumsy kid? Can’t imagine that”

“Oh I’ve had my moments” she winks at her

“Was the flight good? Some people feel dizzy sometimes because of the altitudes”

“No worries, I’d definitely give the trip 5 stars” Scylla jokes which gets a laugh out of Supergirl.

The kryptonian decides to leave Scylla, however she still wants to make sure the brunette is okay, so she has an idea. 

**_45 minutes later_ **, someone knocks at Scylla’s door. Scylla had changed into comfortable clothes, checked on a few things for her company from her laptop but she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone; today's events still fresh inside her mind made her feel uneasy. She plasters on a fake smile that immediately turns genuine when she opens the door.

“Raelle, hi” she flusters and welcomes the reporter inside

“Hey, eum.. the girls told me what happened so I just wanted to come check up on you” Raelle hands her a rose that she was hiding behind her back “I wasn’t sure what kind of flower you liked so I got you a rose”

“This means a lot, but I’m kind of allergic to roses”

Raelle’s heart almost drops and she starts panicking looking around for a trash can “I – .. sorry.. I didn’t know – ”

Trying to hold in her laughter, Scylla gently grabs Raelle’s hand and the rose “Hey, I was kidding” she smells the flowers then looks back at Raelle “I love it”

“Oh thank the goddess! Don’t mess with me like that”

“You’re only making me want to mess with you more. Plus.. you’re cute when you’re nervous” 

Raelle is left speechless at that. Scylla tugs her in the couch’s direction, and as they sit down, she realizes that Scylla is still holding her hand. She unquestionably doesn’t let go.

“You okay? Not only physically but uhh.. emotionally” Raelle questions carefully

“I.. I’m fine. The cuts aren’t so bad. Emotionally.. well I guess it reminded of something that happened a while back” Scylla looks anywhere but Raelle’s eyes

Raelle notices the other girl’s discomfort at opening up “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But, Scyl,.. whatever it is, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” she moves in a bit closer to her and starts rubbing soothing circles on her hand

* _Don’t open up, you can’t trust anyone._

 _She’ll judge you, think you were a coward for not doing anything_ * 

Scylla forces her negative thoughts down along with the lump forming inside her throat. Her voice starts trembling as she recounts the events and decides to share part of her life with the woman who’s captivated her heart 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve heard from the news that my parents’ had died in a fire” Raelle nods slowly “One thing that hadn’t made it out of our town was the news that **I** was with them that night.” Her eyes fill with tears, remembering the details “Men broke into our cabin and fought my parents while I was hiding in the backyard because my mother told me to. They shot them, searched and broke everything that seemed meaningless to them, and when they didn’t find anything left in the house, they burned it and took their bodies”

She lets out a shaky breath and continues “Porter, the only person I had trusted and that knew I was there, shared with the press that information and spread the rumors that it might have been me who caused it all. So, all the media kept on following me to _get the scoop_ . Porter did that **just because** of a messy breakup that was **his** fault. I haven’t opened up to anyone since then. Everyone has been judging me since then because of that backstory and for.. previous events that had happened in my life.”

“I still get nightmares about it all. Sometimes I can’t sleep. But I.. I don’t really want to get into any of those details now” Scylla was trembling, tears strolling down her cheeks. 

Raelle, who had listened the whole way, raises her hand and wipes them away, tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear. Scylla quivers under her touch so she asks discreetly “Can I hug you?”

“Please do” comes out as a sob from Scylla. 

Raelle wraps her arms around her, bringing her as close as possible, softly running her fingers through the girl’s dark hair. Scylla clenches onto Raelle’s shirt and buries her head in the crook of her neck, their legs, as if they had a mind of their own, entangled in each other. 

“Scylla, no matter what happens, I’ll always be here, by your side” Raelle whispers in her ear

“I should have done something… I was weak and scared..” the brunette’s raspy voice comes through

“From what you just told me, there’s no way you could have known that was going to happen. Your parents wanted you to stay safe” Raelle kisses her temple “People shouldn't judge you on that, anyone else would have been scared in that situation. But you’re not weak Scyl. You’re strong and you're still standing here.” 

Scylla digs deeper into the other one’s embrace who keeps on reassuring her with soothing words

“You’re okay, I’m here.. I got you.. I’m not leaving you”

The brunette relaxes at the sound of her voice and soon enough they both fall asleep on the couch, in each other’s arms; in that moment nothing was more important to Raelle than the woman who was holding onto her as if her life depended on it. As if the world was ending and they were the only two left.


	6. Got a clue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back ladies and gentlemen with a new chapter!!!
> 
> Sorry if it was a little late  
> But....  
> Enjoy!!!

The minute her eyes open, bright light floods through the window followed by a warm breeze, a few birds chirping outside then 

_ Ding...  _

_ Ding... _

messages pop up on Raelle’s phone.

She reaches for it with her right arm since her left one is wrapped around Scylla’s back 

**[Abigail]** _ : Hey shitbird, something came up at Fort Salem.  _

_ We might have a theory about the Spree. Get here when you can! _

**[Raelle]** _ : Okay, see you in a bit 👍🏻 _

The reporter puts her phone back on the table, trying her best not to make any sudden movements that could wake the brunette up.

She doesn’t remember how, but the two girls ended up in a rather very comfortable position; Raelle splayed out on the side of the couch, Scylla using her chest as a pillow, curled up on her and one hand holding onto her shoulders. Raelle hadn’t expected Scylla to talk about her past last night because, sincerely, Scylla didn’t seem like the person who would open so quickly about her life. 

From the moment they met, when she had asked about her parents, she knew this wasn’t the kind of subject people would usually talk about much, but unfortunately as a reporter, that’s always one of the questions they ask. Raelle didn’t want to pry, so she wanted to give her as much time as she needed to open up. Of course, if that was what Scylla wanted. So it sort of caught her by surprise when she told her what really happened with her parents.

* _ Stop it Collar. _ * 

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, Raelle decided to take some time to admire Scylla; the little puffs of air she was breathing out, lightly snoring, her face seeming so peaceful with a little crinkle between her eyebrows. The reporter smooths the wrinkle out by stroking Scylla’s temple but stops when she feels her waking up. 

Scylla’s eyes flitter open, pushing herself up by steadying herself with a hand on the blonde’s upper body.

“Hi” says Raelle, her raspy voice breaking through in the morning

Scylla is greeted with the best view she could have ever seen; Raelle’s messy golden hair, a cute little grin, and sky blue eyes staring back at her filled with fondness, understanding, and... 

_ Love? _

“Hey” she replies, biting her lower lip and resisting the urge to kiss the reporter. She sits up and Raelle follows her movements as she looks around them at the blanket that was draped on them “We fell asleep like this didn’t we?” she realizes as she mentally slaps herself.

“Yeah,.. we did. You seemed so relaxed and I didn’t want to wake you up by leaving. And I… I didn’t want you to be alone..”

Scylla rubs at her temple, recalling what they had talked about last night “Oh no, that.. you – .. I’m sorry, you must have had something and you got stuck with me weeping about.. my past I –” she shuts her eyes

Raelle hurriedly grasps onto Scylla’s hands “No no no, Scyl please don’t apologize... I’m glad you opened up to me. I recognize how hard it must be for you to trust people and share things”

“But I don’t want to be a burden with my worries and – ”

"No no - "

"- and I know people somethings can get sick of other people always being broken or -"

Raelle cups a cheek, running a thumb over the trail of a tear that was already disappearing

“Scylla look at me” Scylla flicks her eyes up to her and Raelle can’t help but catch her breath “I  **promise** you, you are  **not** a burden. I understand how you feel and I want to be there for you.. of course, if you’d let me”

“.. okay” she mutters. She was about to say something else, but she’s cut off by her phone buzzing and texts popping up, Raelle retrieving her hands from her cheek. The warmth Scylla had felt radiating through her body quickly running away at the loss of touch and she couldn't help the disappointed look that fell on her face “That’s my assistant, I.. uhh have to go check for something.. in my lab”

Raelle clears her throat and starts gathering her things “I should also go actually, Byron needs my help for one of his stories” which is not entirely a lie, she just has to do her quick stop at Fort Salem to see what the team has to update her on.

She can’t help but ask Scylla though, recalling the fact that she had borrowed kryptonite from her.. well from ‘Supergirl’ “Are you working on something? In your lab?”

* _I can't tell her. Not yet at least_ *

“Oh euumm.. just an experiment I’m testing out. Hoping it’ll go as planned” she trails along with Raelle to the door, she wraps her arms around herself, already missing the other one's comforting touch.

The blonde gives her a small smile, understanding that she still had some things she didn't want to share and that's okay. She wasn't about to push or anything, she wanted to go at Scylla's pace in their... in whatever the thing that's building up between them is.

Raelle almost turns on her heel to leave but Scylla gets a hold of her arm.

They stare at each other for a while until the brunette pulls the other girl in a hug. She can tell that Raelle is shocked since she hesitates but eventually hugs her too, pulling her in closer with her arms around her waist. Scylla had no clue what took over her, she just acted on instinct

“Thank you.. for everything” she whispers 

“Of course”

Scylla nuzzles further into the crook of Raelle’s neck, her nose brushing at the skin, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine who can’t help but hug the other one tighter. They linger at the door for a moment, enjoying being in each other’s arms. 

For some reason, she can’t really explain that feeling but… Scylla feels safe whenever Raelle is with her.

~~~/\~~~

When Raelle lands at Fort Salem, she’s welcomed with disappointed looks, not at her, but at what Tally had found out.

“You remember the Ionized conductive wire we had found at Mercury Labs..” Raelle nodded at Tally for her to proceed “Well it’s missing a part”

“What do you mean it’s missing a part?”

“It’s missing. a. part.” Tally looks at her expectantly “how clearer do you want me to tell you there’s a part of it missing?”

“I… I get  **that** but like..?”

“Oh would you look at who literally just arrived from a sleepover with Miss ‘ _ Blue-eyed siren _ ’” Abigail comes in depositing the acquired object on the table as Tally continues explaining “Tal, proceed”

Raelle huffs out a puff of air 

“The alloy around is just protection, the real important thing was a laser beam that contained electrons. It was supposed to be placed right there” the redhead points at a spot towards the center

“Don’t we have Spree agents in the interrogation room? Maybe one of them hid it”

Abigail intervenes on that “It’s not on them. The moment we caught them we searched them; they didn’t have anything other than their useless guns that we got rid of. We even used the lie detector; nothing. They didn’t even know the electrons were part of it.”

Raelle scratches her mask, upset at the turn of events “So we’re back to square one”

“Not exactly” Anacostia joins the trio around the table “Other than the explosions, we know the Spree has been also targeting famous billionaires, right?” They nod “Well, all of them were searching for a cure for the  _ Omega Virus _ before they were brutally murdered, and their bodies were never found”

“The  _ Omega Vir – _ Wait a damn minute!” Tally exclaims reaching for her files “One of the things they had stolen, a nano adaptive hybrid. I always thought it wouldn’t fit with their subatomic contraption.” She flips through her papers “That’s because it doesn’t. It contains a certain type of molecule that when in contact with the blood of someone who has the Virus, they’ll heal!”

The others took a minute to understand what she just said, considering they’re not bio-engineers. 

“Okay, so what’s their plan in that case? Do multiple explosions around the city, kill any billionaire who’s competition, then save everyone with the cure and pretend they’re the heroes? ” figures Supergirl

“Seems about right” agrees Abigail “That's how maniacs try to rule or take over the world lately isn't it... However, they still need the laser beam and electrons. So, who knows what they’ll do to find it”

“And the agents in there were just hired to commit the attack, they didn’t know anything about all this” adds Anacostia

“So what do we do now?” asks Abigail

Anacostia thinks for a minute “Tally and Supergirl, search any information you can find about the billionaires; their names, a bit of background, maybe there’s a link there, Glory will be in on this part too. Abigail, you Libba, and I go out on the field, question anyone about the laser, and who runs the Spree. I know some places we can search”

The next few days went by a bit slow; they all had a bit of a hard time finding anything since The Spree was good at erasing their tracks. On the streets, almost nobody knew of any info that could come in use; Anacostia, Abigail, and Libba even went to their regular bar since a lot of messages passed by that place. Usually the  _ Devil’s Bar _ would be crawling with non-earthlings, and they’d typically always know about something. Tally and Glory couldn’t find many documents about the past victims of the Spree; even the previous agents they had detained didn’t know much, unfortunately.

On her side, Raelle wasn’t having such a bad time, and it might involve a certain brunette. The next day she was so focused on her laptop, searching for clues about the Spree and a new story Alder had given her, she hadn’t noticed Scylla dropping a Big Belly Burger take out bag on her desk. 

Scylla was spending more time at Atlas IX since Alder kept on insisting for her to come and ‘befriend’ her, but Raelle hadn’t had much time when talking to her; some hand-holding, flirting here and there but that was it.

“Oh waw, Big Belly Burger? Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite person” Raelle pushes her stuff aside making a place for Scylla to sit on one side of her desk, and of course.. for the food.

* _ Now which sort of food are we talking about here?  _

_ That’s up for your imagination _ *

“And I thought I was your favorite” Byron snatches a few fries and speeds away, Raelle darting a tongue out at him

Scylla laughs and it was like music to Raelle’s ears “I’m sure you two will make a great couple someday” she jokes

“Yeah definitely, put the gay and the lesbian in a room that’ll keep everyone’s brain running since they can’t keep up with us” Raelle slumps in her chair, taking bites of her burger and looking up at Scylla who’s smiling at her “What’s on your mind?”

The businesswoman was pretty busy lately; Alder clinging on to her for some reason and offering for their companies to merge, but Scylla hadn’t really paid much attention to what she was saying. At RamCorp she was occupied with the experiments she was working on; nobody outside of her company knew what they were, and she intended on keeping it that way until she’d achieve her goal. 

She had passed by Fort Salem to help out Tally with the security system she had built for them; Scylla ended up spending more time than expected there, the Superfriends were great and she understood why Raelle liked them. But she especially enjoyed her conversations with Supergirl.

Nonetheless, no matter what she did, she couldn’t get Raelle out of her head. Anytime she had a break, her mind would wander off and think of sky blue eyes, blonde locks and braids, the soft lips she wished she could kiss. 

Scylla realized she was falling for Raelle, and fast. She couldn’t deny her feelings anymore and Raelle wasn’t just a crush. Scylla then decided to be more open with Raelle; she didn’t want to hide anything from her, and she was definitely trying to make it a bit more obvious that she liked the other girl.

And so she answers “I’ve missed you” Raelle blushes, and as usual, it’s the cutest thing Scylla has ever seen

“I’ve missed you too beautiful” now it’s Scylla’s turn to blush as Raelle leans on the desk, their fingers brushing slightly, both girls looking down at the touch. “Alder’s finally backing off a bit or have you guys become besties now?”

“Oh goddess please no” Scylla rolls her eyes at the thought of Alder and Raelle chuckles at the reaction “Any chance she gets, she keeps on telling me about  _ Back in my day, I had written an article _ or  _ I had interviewed the well known.. _ . I get it, she’s old and has experience, can we move on?”

“Well brace yourself, cuz she’s coming this way” Raelle munches through a fry and Scylla almost chokes on her drink when the CEO stops by them

“Ah Miss Ramshorn, I see you’ve taken a liking at our top reporter” Alder nods in Raelle’s direction, the blonde mouthing a ‘ _ Ma’am _ ’ in response and standing next to the brunette in a military position, .. for some reason.

“Yes, she has a lot of potentials. I definitely would only see her  **on top** ” Scylla teases with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. 

Raelle is completely red now then coughs out the drink she was slurping 

* _ Chill, calm down Collar, don’t imagine anything.. Get it together! _ * 

Well her mind has other plans for her since now Raelle can’t help but imagine Scylla arcing naked beneath her on her desk as she takes her  _ rightful _ place:  **on top** .

She misses the conversation between the bosses, but she’s brought back to reality when Scylla holds her hand and Alder is back in her office “I’m taking Friday off. Want to grab a coffee at  **_Jitters_ ** ?”

Raelle stammers to make out any words “Yeah, yup – We.. we can catch up”

“You okay?” she asks with a smirk 

“I am, yes. Perfect ma’am” Raelle does a military salute at Scylla 

* _ Okay what is up with you Collar and the army stuff _ *

“Great, see you then!” Scylla cups one of Raelle’s cheeks and kisses the other ever so slowly that she can herself feel the reporter’s face heating up. 

Scylla’s fingertips teasingly play with the baby hair at the nape of the reporter’s neck as she bites slightly her earlobe. Raelle’s knees almost crumble until Scylla pulls away, shoves her into towards where she slumps into, watching Scylla leave 

“Oof” Raelle breaths heavily, searching for her drink since she’s feeling parched at the moment.

At the corner of her eyes, she notices Byron teasing her forming a V with his fingers and sticking his tongue out. She throws a fry at him; however, the guy catches it and eats it.


	7. Spend the night with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to say that i love reading you guys' comments. If I don't always answer tho it's cuz I'm busy 😭 i have midterms this week.. i hate accounting and finance lmao  
> Soooo, anyways   
> Here have some Raylla moments 😉 Enjoy!!

Raelle was probably a bit too excited about her and Scylla’s coffee date. 

Wait.. was it a date? Scylla had just asked if she wanted to grab a coffee to catch up, because she missed her.

Scylla  **missed** her.

And before she had left she kissed her on the cheek, with her oh so soft lips…lips she wanted to kiss so badly. How much more of a gay mess could Raelle be? Well, that is beyond anyone’s understanding.

Raelle dressed up in an acceptable way Friday morning.. she hoped; not too casual, not too formal. She wore her black leather jacket, with a white shirt and black jeans, her braids tightly made.

The 2 girls had agreed on meeting at _11 am_ since Scylla had to make sure of something in her lab and Raelle needed to help some of her colleagues at Atlas IX and welcome some new recruits that Alder had hired the day before; just some training to develop their skills in their specializations. After being at the company for almost 5 years, apparently, Alder trusted her with some important things from time to time. 

After that, the blonde did a sweep of the area then went to  **_Jitters_ ** , spotting Scylla already waiting in line for the both of them. 

At the sight of the smiling brunette, Raelle’s heart skips a beat as she joins her side waiting in line. Ocean blue staring at her, Raelle bites her bottom lip.

“Hey” she breathes out

“Hi”

They hug, both nervous, each thinking of how ridiculous they might be since it was just a simple coffee date. 

Wait no.. not a date, just a regular outing between friends. Right? Right. 

They’re both struggling to say something as they stand waiting in line. It wasn’t an awkward silence but well each was hoping that the other would speak or do anything. Usually, it’s pretty simple for them to start off on any random subject but now they’re both too nervous. Some sort of tension building between them the longer they look at each other and waiting… and staring... 

The brunette takes a look around them; the numbers of available tables are going away by the second since the place is a bit crowded on this Friday morning.

Deciding to speak up first, Scylla wiggles her hands nervously “Sooo I’m going to go pick a table for us” figuring this is the best thing to do at the moment if they want to enjoy their beverages later.

“Oh.. yeah okay. Uhhh.. What drink do you want?”

“Surprise me” Scylla winks at her, walking towards the sitting area 

* _ Cool, cool, I’m nervous, then 2seconds later I’m flirting with a wink.  _

_ Get it together Ramshorn!  _ *

Okay, so what can she get for the CEO? The hero’s brain dives into the menu on top of the wall even though she already knew everything they served from coming here too many times. Scylla definitely doesn’t seem like the type to drink something sugary, she’d probably take a latte or… maybe an espresso.. She ends up picking the drinks that usually she and Abigail would get when they come to  **_Jitters_ ** . Raelle puts in their orders then joins Scylla at their table and sits across from her.

“Here we go! I got a ‘ _ The Flash _ ’ and a ‘ _ Killer Frost _ ’. You should try the frost one” says Raelle with a glint of mischief

“... What did you put in the drink?” Scylla asks, suspicious of the other one’s tone and advice about the drinks.

The blonde puts her hand on her chest dramatically “Me???? _**I**_ am not the one who made the drink” she drops the act “Come on Scyl, taste it!!”

“Okay, okay…” Scylla squints her eyes, takes a sip of  Killer Frost . She immediately pulls the straw out of her mouth “Oh Goddess, that’s too sweet!! Too much sugar, I can’t!”

Raelle laughs handing her The Flash “I knew you’d hate it. There,  The Flash is just brewed coffee with a shot of espresso”

Scylla tastes the other goblet and cups the drink “Mmmm, much better. How can you drink that much sugar?”

The blonde gulps the  Killer Frost “It’s a sweet drink. And I am  **such** a sweet person”

“Nope, horrible. That’s a horrible line. Miss Collar I’m sorry but you have failed this line”

“ **Waw** , way to go with crushing my spirit” Raelle replies jokingly “And is it me or did you just quote the Green Arrow?”

“He’s said it so many times during the years that i’d be surprised if he wasn’t sick of it”

“Yup, i’d definitely agree with that”

The Superfriends had been on so many crossovers with the other heroes for them to all notice Oliver getting bored of his line, he stopped using it at some point to everyone's relief. 

After the little joke, the conversation seems to float easily around them. The two women get lost into each other, the world around them melting away, as if they were the only people present at this moment. They talk about anything and everything; Raelle shares a lot of her memories, leaving out sometimes the parts that included her using her powers and being Supergirl.

On her side, Scylla reveals that she loves things related to plants; especially mushrooms, or as she likes to correct people ‘ _ fungi’ _ . Her mother had taught her a lot about them and to this day she remembers this specific phrase she used to tell her:

_ Mushrooms occupy the underworld. Nothing ever really dies. Life becomes death which becomes life again, over and over. _

The reporter grew more interested at every word the CEO would say that at some point she found herself leaning onto the table, chin resting in her palm, looking into those siren eyes that had captivated her as if they were both in some sort of bubble created just for them. She made sure to listen to every word Scylla said while the brunette was making grandiose movements, explaining about some of her past experiences.

Scylla appreciated the fact that Raelle was paying attention to her; usually people would say that the subjects she’s interested in were weird or they’d just pretend to be listening to what she had to say. But Raelle was different, she was kind, loving, funny, smart, caring, and incredibly attractive; definitely Scylla’s type.

Time flies by without them noticing from being too focused on a story about Scylla and some random kid she had met on a plane. After a few hours of chatting, they decide to go out for a walk around town. 

Raelle wears her jacket, waiting for Scylla to pick her bag “There’s this place that has a view on the ocea – ”

Raelle freezes in place as she notices something that could only mean bad things are about to occur.

There's a red laser over Scylla’s heart who’s now looking at her confused. Raelle x-rays the outside of the coffee shop and sees 3 men running and about to burst through the doors, heavily armed with guns. They look  **exactly** like Spree agents.

“Rae? Are you oka – ”

The blonde doesn’t let her finish as she yells “EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!” 

The second her words end, the attackers enter and start shooting everywhere around the coffee shop. She wraps her arms around Scylla, the two girls darting to hide behind a couch since Raelle can’t run off on the CEO and change into her suit. Scylla buries her face in the crook of Raelle’s neck, while the blonde sends a signal to Fort Salem and her team from her watch.

“Scylla, stay here and don’t move!” she warns slightly moving away from the brunette

Scylla grabs her by the arms to pull her back “Raelle, what are you doing?!! You’ll get shot!”

The kryptonian doesn’t listen. She keeps Scylla at arms’ length as she peaks from the side of the couch and sees that, surprisingly, Abigail and Libba are already here fighting the Spree. That was fast damn. Being careful that nobody sees her, including Scylla, she uses her heat vision and aims at the guns the men are holding.

Their hands and the tip of the metal burn, so they drop their weapons, which gives an opportunity to Bellweather and Swythe to kick their asses, these two being the best at hand-to-hand combat.

Nyssa Al-Ghul  _ did  _ train them when they were younger, so they had learned from the best of course because their parents were always competing on who was the better kid. Little did they know that Abi and Libba were secretly dating. The shock they had when the two confessed their feelings about each other, damn.

Raelle turns back to Scylla, pulls her back into her arms and reassures her, tucking a brown lock behind her ear “Abigail and Libba are here. Everything’s gonna be okay”

Glory then appears out of nowhere “ **Guys!!** We’re clearing everyone out, come on!!” 

She rushes them outside, Raelle and Scylla noticing Tally has joined the fight.  A few minutes later, the Spree agents are being handcuffed and thrown into a vehicle heading to Fort Salem. Tally is making sure Scylla’s okay while Raelle talks with Abigail.

“Right before they came in there was a red dot on her chest, and I’m pretty sure the Spree wasn’t aiming at a  _ random _ person. Scylla’s family is well known – ” Raelle rattles on before Abigail cuts her

“Rae, I know. We were following them before they got in. Here’s the thing. One of the operatives Libba took, he just mentioned something like  _ Thy blue-eyed siren shall fall _ .”

“So The Spree’s targeting Scylla now? She’s the  _ blue-eyed siren _ ?”

“Probably, it seems so. Has she ever mentioned trying to cure the  _ omega virus _ ? We know the Spree targets billionaires so they can take credit for their work and pretend they’re the good guys.”

“I don’t know” Raelle runs a hand through her hair thinking “She hasn’t revealed anything to me about the experiment she’s doing.”

Abigail looks around making sure nobody is listening to them “We still don’t know also where the laser beam of electrons is. The Spree can also still be searching for it. So as plan B, they’re trying to get rid of the rich who cure the  _ Omega _ ” she assumes

Raelle looks at Scylla and starts walking towards her “I’m gonna take her back to my place for now. Nobody would think of coming for her at my apartment”

“ Yeah you do  _ that  _ Shitbird. And by that -”

“Damn it Abs don’t you say it!” 

Agent Bellweather laughs at the reaction she gets out of her. Pissing Raelle off has always been her favorite thing to do if you haven’t noticed. Abigail needs to annoy her  _ at least _ once a day, and if she doesn’t then there’s definitely something and she probably wouldn’t be the real Abigail.

It has happened once actually; her friends had caught her acting suspiciously odd. She hadn’t flirted with Libba, no sarcastic comments about Raelle, and she wasn’t bragging about a case she had just won against a prosecutor. Turned out a shapeshifter had captured her and Libba was the one to find her and rescue her.

Raelle hugs Tally who was talking with Scylla, as the redhead then goes in Abigail’s direction so they could leave for Fort Salem. Raelle offers her hand to Scylla who gracefully takes it, intertwining their fingers, and marches alongside her.

“You’re okay?” asks the blonde

“Yeah, where are we going?” Scylla squeezes her hand and gets a bit closer to her

“My place. I’m going to cook for us one of the things that hopefully wouldn’t burn down my loft from my lack of cooking skills”

“Mhmm..” Scylla stops in her tracks which gets a confused and worried look on Raelle who turns to her 

“Scyl -?” Scylla punches her playfully in the chest “Heyy what’s that for!”

“Don’t ever scare me like you did back there” she warns her, taking her hand again and continuing their walk

“Yes ma’am”

~~~/\~~~

While Raelle prepared something for them to eat, Scylla sat on the couch searching for a show to watch on Netflix

“Okay, we’re gonna have to choose between; Warrior Nun, Hanna, and Motherland Fort Salem.” She pauses for a few seconds then proceeds “is it just me or do the characters from that military witch show look exactly like us?”  (😉)

Raelle joins her in the sitting room with four plates on her arms “If there’s anything I’ve noticed is that the lead of Hanna could pass for your twin” she places the dishes on the table and scoots close to Scylla

“Really? In my opinion her eyes are.. like a mix of ours; a mix of sky and ocean blue eyes.”

“Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” says Raelle with a mocking tone

“What am I saying?”

“That Hanna is our future daughter  **OR** our daughter from a different universe” explains the blonde dramatically 

A smirk spreads its way on the brunette features “Now are you implying that you want to get me.. pregnant... Collar?”

Raelle’s entire face is  **red** as she ends up pointing at the plates “Food”

Scylla holds in a smile and turns her attention to the dishes, propping her head on her hand “So, Chef Raelle Collar; what have you prepared for us today?”

The blonde removes the lids that covered the plates “Well  _ mademoiselle _ , here we have grilled cheese and quinoa salad.  **And** hold the applause, for dessert we’ll be eating:  **Pancakes and maple syrup** !”

“I am _amazed_ by your cooking skills Raelle Collar, truly remarkable” jokes Scylla and starts applauding, earning a laugh from the kryptonian.

They eat and end up watching a few episodes of Warrior Nun, thinking that the other two shows’ characters look too much like them that it’d be creepy watching yourself on TV. Raelle goes to the kitchen and cleans their dishes then leans on the counter when Scylla sits on one of the stools

“Hey, I kind of want to talk to you about what happened earlier today” the brunette nods so she continues and scratches her neck nervously “Eumm… have you ever heard of the Spree?”

“I think so.. they’re that group of people who destroyed Mercury Labs, their giveaway is blue smoke..”

“Yeah” confirms Raelle “They’ve been assembling objects to form some sort of bomb and killing billionaires that try to cure the  _ omega virus _ – Scyl.. the experiment you said you’re working on – ”

* _ I can trust her, I can trust her _ * 

“It’s the  _ omega virus _ ” speaks Scylla slowly “I have found a solution to cure it. With the help actually of something I got from Mercury Labs right before the Spree attacked, it's a laser -”

Raelle’s eyes widen “Wait a damn –  **You** have the laser electron beam thing???”

“Yes, I.. Raelle how do you know about those things?”

“Tally and Glory talk a lot.. also Gerit and I had to write the articles about the previous victims” she explains, which is actually true “But why would you need the laser beam for the virus? Tally had mentioned that it’s a nano.. hybur – hybrif.. adapt”

“A nano adaptive hybrid?” Scylla chuckles at the way Raelle shakes her head at the correct term “well the hybrid wouldn’t cure the virus much other than just slow it. The electrons in the laser however are the ones that will atomize the – ”

“Eum.. I don’t.. I don’t do well with science”

“That makes sense. No offense”

“Heyyy, offense taken” laugh out Raelle

“Raelle you couldn’t even say  nano adaptive hybrid ” 

They move and sit at the dining table with two glasses of wine “So what does this all mean? Am I the Spree’s next target?” questions Scylla

“It makes sense, I guess. Today before they came into  **_Jitters_ ** I think they were aiming at you, there was a red laser on your shirt.” Raelle thinks then asks “Does anyone other than me know about you curing the virus  **and** having the laser beam?”

“Only a few people at RamCorp know about the experiments. You think one of them could be Spree?”

“Possibly. If you want, you could send their names to either Tally or Glory, they could do a background check on them to see if they had any contact with Spree lately” suggests Raelle.

Scylla accepts the idea and texts Tally a few messages, while Raelle takes a few sips from her drink. 

She suddenly remembers something and can’t help but discuss it “I also heard that ... you had borrowed kryptonite.. from Supergirl. What’s .. what’s that about?”

Scylla hesitates to answer this time, thinking that wouldn't be something she'd like to share just yet “Oh, it’s just a little thing that I.. it could help Supergirl, possibly. The laser beam could actually come in handy for it... but I’m still not sure if it’ll work”

“Cool, cool..” the kryptonian doesn’t want to pry so she doesn’t push the subject any further since Scylla clearly doesn’t want to share anything about it other than what she just said. Also it would seem pretty weird for the brunette if Raelle started asking her more about the kryptonite.

A message pops on her phone:

**[Anacostia]:** _ Collar, I just heard from Craven about Ramshorn sending her the list of names.  _

_ Keep an eye on her for the night in case the Spree tries to get to her _ .

**[Raelle]:** _No worries Director, she’s with me right now._

Raelle puts her phone down and rummages through her hair. The CEO is now basically not only targeted for trying to cure the  _ Omega _ virus but also because she has something the Spree wants; that’s.. not great.. at all.

* _ Guess a ‘superhero’ life is never easy, especially when it comes to relationships. Wait. We’re not even – Should I ask her out? Collar, this is definitely not the time!! She has a target on her back for goodness' sake! I gotta keep her safe, I am  _ **_not_ ** _ losing her _ *

* _ And what the hell does my love life have to do with any of this now!? _ *

A noise pulls her out of her thoughts, and she notices Scylla’s fingers anxiously ticking on the table.

“Rae, I should leave. It’s getting late and I don’t want.. I should go rest” she says while suddenly getting up, walking to the door and grabbing her stuff. Raelle sprints after her and reaches for her hands that she notes are twitching a bit

“Scyl, wait. You don’t have to go – ”

“If I  **am** the Spree’s next mark, they’ll come after me. I can protect myself, but I just.. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me”

“Scylla stay here with me.” Raelle realizes what that may have sounded like, so she goes one “Nobody knows where I live other than my friends. The Spree wouldn’t think of searching for you here.”

The businesswoman considers it, so Raelle tries to convince her “At least for tonight, so I can make sure nothing happens. I’ll lend you some clothes to sleep” she rubs her knuckles, dragging her towards her and back to the couch. Their eyes never leave each other and for a moment Scylla really sees how much Raelle cares for her. And there's just this thing about Raelle that makes her want to stay with her, that pulls her in deeper every time she looks at her.

“Okay, I’ll stay” 

Scylla barely gets the words out before the blonde is picking her up and depositing her on the edge of the bed.

She digs into her closet and finds a pair that suits the older woman. She throws them at her, and they both chuckle when the clothes land on Scylla’s face. 

After arguing about who naps on the couch, Scylla finally convinces Raelle to sleep next to her in bed since it could fit both. And the brunette is stronger than she looks; she hugs the kryptonian from behind, pulls her to the other room and drops her on one side of the bed, straddling her hips.

* _ Oh fuck _ * they both think as a familiar heat starts oozing itself between their thighs. Scylla instantly rolls off and lies on her back, thankful it’s dark outside and the lights are dim so Raelle wouldn’t be able to see how reddened her cheeks are right now. 

They watch the last episodes of Warrior Nun before Scylla starts yawning; Raelle shuts the laptop and the lights off. They lay on their sides, face to face, the reporter tearing her eyes away from the girl’s lips to look at her blue orbs.

Scylla’s calming voice breaks the looming silence but it isn't something that she expected to hear herself say “Could.. could you hold me? While we sleep?”

She's never really been one to asks for cuddles or to be so 'affectionate', and soft, though Raelle brings out that side of her. 

“Yeah” Raelle whispers

The blonde pulls her into her arms, pressing their bodies flush against each other, she rests her head on her chest and lays an arm around her waist. Raelle buries her head in the brown locks beneath her, one hand surrounding Scylla’s hips and the other running through her hair in a soothing pattern. 

"Good night Scyl"

"Night Raelle" answers Scylla, tightening her gip a bit and breathing in the other's scent which calms her from the storm of thoughts running wild in her head.

One thing’s for sure; Supergirl might be the city’s superhero, but for the brunette, Raelle is her  _ knight in shining armor _ .


	8. Can you trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late guys!!  
> I was supposed to put it yesterday but I had to prepare for my finance midterm that I had today and right now I was adding a few things to it  
> Hope y'all enjoy it!!

Golden light filtered through the curtains, bringing Scylla out of her slumber. Somehow, last night was the best sleep she’s had in months; she hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. Raelle’s presence was reassuring. Not to mention when they had also fallen asleep in her apartment on her couch. So yeah, two nights where she actually got to have normal weird dreams.

_ Wait... _

_ Raelle. _

She darts her hand out from the covers, face still buried into the pillow soaked with the shampoo Raelle uses. However, she does not feel the weight of another body next to her, patting the bed; it was empty. Scylla didn’t want to open her eyes as she forced them shut; had someone come and taken Raelle? Why wasn’t she in bed? Had Scylla pushed too much when she asked if Raelle could hold her? Did she end up sleeping on the couch?

* _ Seriously Ramshorn?  _ cOuLd YoU hOlD mE?  _ Damn it.  _

_ Well in my defense, Raelle’s pretty damn hot and if there wasn’t so much shit going on, I’d probably actually ask her out _ *

Okay so the inevitable was going to happen sooner or later. Getting out of bed. An issue that every person on the face of the earth has to face every time they wake up. What. A. Tragedy.

Scylla rushes her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. Raelle is definitely not next to her; all Scylla sees are rumpled sheets, and the room the same way it was before they fell asleep last night. Something catches her off guard though as she hears murmurs and smells ... bacon? 

She stands up, Raelle’s borrowed oversized t-shirt dropping to her knees, and makes her way to the kitchen, wiggling her bare toes on the cool floor. The voices she heard earlier become clearer when she approaches the space.

“Rae, scramble them and then – .. ugh just hand me the spatula!” says Byron taking over the cooking

“Well I got you guys croissants that can go with breakfast” Tally shakes a bag in her hand then puts in on the table

“Are they as good as the ones we had gotten in Paris last time we went there?” 

"You mean the ones **you** got that were cold because of your little flig -"

Scylla decides to announce her presence “Morning !” and smiles when everyone looks at her.

Raelle zips closer to her and hands her a cup of coffee, blushing at the encounter of their fingers and keeping the distance between them short “Hey”

“What’s for breakfast?”

Byron places plates for all of them on the dining table “If it wasn’t for me, these would be burned right now; Bacon and eggs, fruit salad – ”

“And I bought croissants!!” squeals Tally placing 2 in each plate

They talk for a while, avoiding yesterday’s events, Tally simply mentioning that she and Glory will be looking later at the names Scylla had sent them. Other than that, Byron, and his  _ dramatical ass _ (as Raelle likes to say), talks about some guys he had met at a bar a few days ago. He also tells Scylla about the first time he and Raelle had met how she thought he was hitting on her with a Shakespeare line.

“We were at a Gala and everyone was saying to pair up for a dumb dance!! How was I supposed to know?!” interjects Raelle

“Honeyy, look at me..” Byron gestures to his look, making the brunette and redhead laugh.

Scylla’s really starting to like the group of people; they never fail to make her smile, especially Raelle who she’s grateful for having met. They’re sitting across from Tally and Byron, and every once in a while she catches Raelle looking at her; their chairs are stuck to one another and their thighs brush which makes a shiver run up her spine.

Each time the reporter and her touch it’s as if it’s the first time and she can’t help but feel a thousand emotion twirling inside of her; sometimes a familiar heat beams up between her thighs and she can’t help but let her guard down and drop her usual mischievous smirk and replace it with a genuine smile when around Raelle.

After spending a bit more time with the three, she decides to go back home, hoping the Spree wouldn’t ruin the good day she’s been having by sending someone to attack her. She changes back into her clothes from the other day and ends up keeping her borrowed shirt, Raelle insisting on it.

“You look cuter in it than I do” Raelle says while fixing up the bed “Plus now, you have one of my shirts, and I have one of yours”

“I’m still trying to register the fact you think I’m cute”

“Well.. you are” Raelle starts walking towards her leaving the bed the way it is. 

Scylla’s smirk is back “And what are you gonna do about it Collar?”

Able to control herself, Raelle goes along with the flirting and teasing “Depends” she says with a grin, getting closer to the other by the second “Wha -”

Tally’s unexpected voice rises up from the living room “RAE, ABI WANTS US TO PICK HER UP FROM LIBBA’S PARENTS HOUSE CUZ THEY’RE BEING WEIRD”

Raelle tumbles over her own shoes, Scylla catching her which brings them impossibly close. It was the blonde’s intended destination, to be so close to the other girl, but it was supposed to look smoother than her tripping onto her. 

Scylla’s hands are still steadying her by the arms and Raelle is thankful for that because the way the brunette is looking at her would have gotten her on her knees by now, wanting to do.. other things. 

Those ocean, siren, deep, blue eyes. How can she resist them? She can’t.

“I better go” whispers the brunette

Scylla kisses her on her left cheek, which she knows catches Raelle off guard since she’s now completely red. A scar resides there so to torture the reporter, just a bit, she trails her lips on it, oh so slowly, and she can feel her breath quickening, her hands still holding onto the other’s arms. She then brusquely steps back, winks at her and leaves.

“Oh Scylla are you leaving?” asks Tally when the CEO steps out of the bedroom’s space

“Yes, I have some contracts and experiments to finish at RamCorp before meeting with a client” she tugs on her bag, pointing towards the bedroom with a smirk “Raelle might need a little push to get moving”

Byron wraps an arm around Scylla’s shoulder “She’s a bigger gay mess than I am. Come on dear siren, i’ll drive you to RamCorp”

“Oh, I can walk it’s okay..”

“No come on, I’m on my way to AtlasIX anyway” he says, waving goodbye at the redhead.

Tally was too busy thought munching on an apple to pay attention to them. Don’t ever separate Tally from food. Ever.

~~~/\~~~ 

On Monday, when Scylla goes back to RamCorp, she decides to give the experiment that could help Supergirl a shot. She goes down to her lab where her scientist partner, Izadora, is getting the material ready.

Red and green kryptonite, the laser beam, and some ammonium nitrogen.

Izadora has been a close friend of her parents for years, always accompanying them on examinations and some business affairs. So when Scylla moved to National City and her parents died, she offered the scientist the opportunity to come with her. She didn’t share much with the older woman when it came to life in general, but she was one of the smartest biochemists she knew. Anytime, the CEO had an experiment to do or some hard tasks when it came to paperwork and clients, Izadora would help her out.

The 2 women put their safety glasses on, Scylla placed the rocks on a platter above a flame near a tube 

“Adjust the temperature to 120°F”

The kryptonites started melting slothfully. This could take forever. Okay.. let’s try and speed up the process.

“Raise it to 185°F”

Izadora did as she was told, and to their satisfaction, the objects became fluid faster. Still holding on to them, Scylla beckoned for the ammonium nitrogen. She added a considerable amount of it, around 6.7mL, which changed the color of the red and green mix to silver like.

Dr. L’amara, knowing what had to come next, started decomposing part of the electrons that were contained in the laser beam by using a microscope. When done and added to the tube, the mix started boiling up.

“The temperature is now at 200°F. We’re going to need it to cool it down” Scylla removes her goggles

“We’d need something that can change it to subzero. Nothing around here can make it lower that much”

“Actually yes, Supergirl’s freeze breath”

“But if she comes here wouldn’t she be affected by both of the kryptonite rocks?” assumes Izadora

“I don’t think so. The laser’s electrons and the ammonium nitrogen cancel its effect and in addition, the red kryptonite mixed with it only fortifies the consistency of the liquid to our.. hopeful result” explains the young woman 

Scylla picks up her phone and dials a number “Director Quartermaine, what a pleasure”

“ _ Miss Ramshorn, is there anything I can help you with.. _ ”

Apparently from the sound of her voice, the woman got probably interrupted from whatever she was doing. 

Nonetheless, Scylla continued “I’m currently conducting an experiment and I may need Supergirl’s assistance, I’m at my lab and – ”

Anacostia hung up the call. 

The brunette barely got the chance to register what happened until Izadora was pointing at the lab’s security cameras, Supergirl standing outside the door.

* _ Well that was fast _ *

The scientist opens the door allowing the Kryptonian inside

“Miss Ramshorn” the CEO lifts a brow at her, so Supergirl corrects herself “Scylla, I heard from Director Quartermaine that you need some help”

“Yes, I was hoping for your aid on something”

Supergirl approaches towards the counter where everything was placed since there was no sight of green kryptonite that could affect her, which she had immediately thought of when she had arrived.

Scylla continues “Your freeze breath can attain a subzero temperature?” the superhero nods “I need you to blow on this tube, it’s currently at 200°F”

She does as she’s told, still not knowing however what she’s helping the brunette out with. Raelle doesn’t see any kryptonites, neither red nor green, around her and she isn’t feeling powerless or anything. That’s supposed to be a good sign, right? 

There’s a tingling sensation at the back of her neck. It feels like she’s close to the kryptonite but it isn’t weakening her. She’s completely clueless about what’s going on, but she’s head over heels for the other one.

Well... Raelle Collar is, Supergirl is just helping out and protecting Scylla just like every other civilian. 

* _ When you’re in the suit, be Supergirl. When you’re.. you, be you.. _ * she reminds herself every time.

The tube is now placed on a little stand, 2 solar panels facing towards it with a faint light propelling from them. The reporter felt a bit awkward, standing on the side, Scylla and Izadora fixing a few things in the lab.

“Scylla?” the person in question looks at Supergirl “Do you still need my help or..”

“Actually, the experiment is done, I just need to let it sit here for a few hours and it will be ready” she walks towards the superhero, smiling “Let me walk you back”

“You know if you need solar power for the tube I could fly out to the sun and get it charged up for you” Raelle speaks up as they enter the CEO’s office “a little quick trip to space”

Scylla chuckles at the proposition “As much as I would love for the test to be over, being in front of the sun would break the molecules apart and the liquid inside will evaporate” she sees through Supergirl’s mask a confused look “which shouldn’t happen for my  _ little project _ to work”

“And what exactly is that project?” Raelle crosses her arm around her chest as Scylla takes a seat at her desk and smiles mischievously at her, not answering her question “You’re a mystery Scylla Ramshorn”

“Of course I am, where’s the fun in being an open book” she answers playfully

“In this case, it’s not much about being an open book but more about just me trying to make sure that no civilians get hurt or -”

“Yourself?” continues Scylla for her, an eyebrow lifting “You’re worried about the kryptonite I borrowed”

“Can you blame me? It’s the one thing that crawls under my skin and makes me feel like a thousand needles are pinching at me.. like I’m being cut from oxygen and I can’t breathe..” describes the blonde

“So it’s the one thing that makes you feel  _ vulnerable, _ that makes you  **_feel_ ** ”

* _ No, you do actually _ * thinks the hero but doesn’t say out loud “Yes”

Scylla leans her elbows on the table “Do you trust me?”

Raelle takes a moment longer to answer this time but ends up with “I do..”

“Then you don’t have to worry about me breaking through the strong steeled up facade of yours”

_ *You already have, and my heart belongs to y-  _ *

A voice breaks through Raelle’s coms and she can’t help but jump as Libba pipes up

“ _ Hey Shitbird, I’m at AtlasIX with some news about Spree stuff. Get here nowwwwww _ ”

“Supergirl are you okay?” questions Scylla at the kryptonian’s sudden movement

“Ughh, yeah. Just my teammates have come across something about the Spree actually” she moves to the balcony “as usual, it’s a pleasure seeing you Scylla”

“The pleasure is all mine...”

“Yeah I’m not telling you my real name”

“It was worth the try” Scylla shrugs her shoulders, giving one last smile to the other who flies away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think Scylla is working on??
> 
> Forgot to mention this at the beginning of the fic but if you guys want check out the merch i made for MFS https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem !!


	9. We have a theory, but don't say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked you guys' theories about what Scylla is working on ;)  
> We won't be finding out though what it is in this chapter  
> We get another revelation during this one tho!!
> 
> Also thank you to those who always comment, it means a lot to me 🥺💙✨

At Atlas IX, Raelle finds Gerit and Libba hovering over papers on her desk.

“Look who finally showed up!” beams Libba after taking a sip of her smoothie. It’s her usual comfort drink; greek yogurt, banana, almond milk, frozen strawberries, blueberries **and** raspberries.

“Busy with you know who?” Gerit wiggles his eyebrows at the ‘ _who’_

Raelle slumps on her chair, lowering her voice a bit “ **Supergirl** was, Raelle..” she waves her hand at herself “was here this whole time. But I was just helping her through with something, nothing else”

“Mhmm, keep telling yourself that Collar” says Gerit

“So, what do we have? And of all places why here?”

“Byron also wanted a smoothie and I haven’t been here in a while” Libba flips the papers in her hand so Raelle can read them and stoops her voice to the same range as her “We found the names of all billionaires who were.. you know..” she traces her index on some of the research ”Seem familiar to you?”

“Yeah actually” after taking a glance at the names, the blonde looks at Gerit and at Byron who’s somewhere running with folders in his arms “Didn’t **we** interview them? Jameson, Hargreeves, Kassab, ... these are all people Alder wanted us to meet”

“Yup” Gerit continues “they'd align with Atlas IX and only a few days later I remember Alder either publishing articles about their tragic deaths or going on the news about losing ‘great partners’ ”

“Then the companies would end up with new management barely a day or two after losing their original owners” adds Raelle

“You think **she** had something to do with their deaths?” murmurs Libba

Gerit raises his hands in a sign of I don’t know. Although, their boss is nowhere to be found and apparently hadn’t shown up all day, Raelle queries Eve about her whereabouts since she’s her assistant

“Something about having to do something important. She hasn’t been here all day. Sometimes she goes outside for private calls I think and it takes a bit long” Eve replies

Raelle rolls back on her chair to the other two “Alder’s not even here”

“She’d make a pretty cool villain actually” Gerit squints his eyes at the thought “Everyone is already afraid of her and she has that allure that makes her seem….. evil”

“Get me out of here in that case” Raelle runs her hands across her face

“Glad you want to get out of here” Libba peers up from her phone “Glory just got something on the people that work for Ramshorn. Let’s go”

They say goodbye to Gerit who still has a pile of things to finish up, but maybe with the help of Byron it’ll go faster. 

The 2 girls have barely stepped outside and Libba’s already urging Raelle to fly them to Fort Salem; the blonde gets quickly annoyed and so she gives her friend that ride. And maybe the flock of birds she made them run into while in the sky was on purpose.. maybe. When they land Libba sprints to the bathroom to get rid of bird poop while Raelle laughs it off.

“Porter Bennett” announces Glory when Raelle approaches her and Abigail at the roundtable “He used to work for Percy and Annabeth Ramshorn, no surprise, got a promotion, only to be demoted a few weeks after that because the Ramshorns found out he had faked most of his diplomas”

“How did he even get promoted in the first place” asks Raelle

“Oh, would you look at that” Abigail points to a section on one of the papers “He was your girlfriend’s ex, and now he works as her receptionist”

“Awwww you guys are saying girlfriends now?” Glory beams with the cutest smile on

“What? No. I – .. we’re not even dating.” Supergirl rubs her temples and gets back to the original subject “I remember when I stepped into Scylla’s office for the first time she was threatening to fire him. I even passed him a few times going into RamCorp, he’d just sit there and do nothing”

“Well that explains why he could be part of the Spree” Glory flips through the files “He doesn’t do his job, she threatens to fire him, he goes off and decides yay that’s my villain story even though it’s his fault ‘cause he faked all his accomplishments”

“He’s been calling an unknown number also a few times a day apparently” notices Abigail “Hold on a minute..” Raelle peaks at what Abigail is looking at “He made those phone calls that day of the shooting at **_Jitters_ **”

“You think he informed the shooters that Scylla was there?”

“Yeah, it’d make sense. And.. look, even when Spree attacked Mercury Labs. He must be informing them of Scylla’s whereabouts, especially when it’s in a crowded place”

“And since Scylla got her hands on the Ionized conductive wire, that gives him another motive to rat her out to the Spree” says Glory “he **is** Scylla’s receptionist, so him and her assistant are the ones who know where she goes and when”

“I’ve met her assistant a few times, Allison McCall I think. She doesn’t seem like she hates her or anything.”

“Yeah i actually got nothing on her. She’s pretty clear to me. No criminal records or background, married to Scott McCall, a lacrosse teacher at National High School”

“So” concludes Abigail “Until now Porter is the one we should be looking out to. He’s got some sort of motive to hurt her and team up with Spree”

Rage consumes Raelle as she crumbles the metal of the roundtable beneath her hands, the 2 brunettes flinching at the sudden reaction of the kryptonian. Abigail however expected such an attitude, so she follows the shorter girl who informs them she needs some air and heads for the terrace. Abigail was kind of hoping Tally was here however since she’s not usually the person who can console Raelle so much. 

Raelle feels her presence beside her “She can’t get hurt. I can’t let anyone hurt her. She’s been through so much..”

“Then forget about your heart for a moment and get into your head Shitbird. When you’re Supergirl, concentrate on the mission.”

“Abigail, I have to be Supergirl **24/7** , this world is fucked up. Plus I’m doing exactly what people have done to Scylla in the past; she trusts me, she’s opening up to me. And here I am keeping my identity from her”

“I know you care about her, but you know why you can’t tell her; she already has the Spree on her back for multiple reasons. Knowing your identity will only make things worse for other enemies or villains we could someday face.” Abigail tries to reason with her “Also, I still don’t fully trust her to be honest. We still don’t know what she did with the kryptonite **you** gave her”

“The kryptonite is another story, but with my identity **I can protect her!!** ”

“Tell that to Nora Allen who we were all supposed to protect, **especially you** , to keep the timeline intact. But you were too busy having your one night stand with Hope Mikaelson to pay attention to her”

“Seriously? You’re bringing that up after 3 years?? You know how guilty I felt about how things turned out” Abigail huffs at her answer

“And what the hell Abi, now you’re suddenly hating Scylla and think she’s out to hurt me? 2 minutes ago you were worried about her safety” says Raelle, not believing this is the reaction she’s getting from her friend

“She’s a citizen so it’s my duty to worry about her safety. But it doesn’t mean that she can be trusted with something like you being from another **goddamn planet!!** ” quickly interjects Abigail

“I trust her Abi, I know her intentions are good. **I know her** ” implies Raelle pointing at her chest

“Are you sure about that? Or are you just completely falling for her and willing to believe anything she says or asks from you. I can tell she’s got that _siren_ spell on you”

“This has nothing to do with me being **in love** with her!!” Both of the girls’ eyes widen at those last words 

“... That”

“Oh shit ... I – I’m.. I love.. her..”

“Raelle – ” starts Abigail with the calmest voice compared to a few minutes ago but Libba cuts in

“Hey weirdos!” they look at her with the kind of expression that says _Seriously? We were having a conversation!_ “What? Don’t look at me like that. We got something on Alder”

They go back in the building where Anacostia now joined them, both of them confused and pissed off, hoping to continue that conversation later. 

Libba continues “Remember when Eve had said that Alder would take ‘private’ calls? Well we pulled up her phone records and every time she had to take a call, we noticed Porter was calling his unknown number”

Anacostia proceeds with her own interpretation of the situation “What if Alder is the Spree leader? Every time she interviewed the billionaires it was because she wanted their empires, she wants to control it all. She's just a simple CEO of a media company, who would ever suspect her?”

“She gets the cure for _Omega_ , reveals or not that she’s Spree, has everyone within her grasp in a snap” adds Glory

Abigail receives a message from Tally “I just got a text from Tally who’s with Gerit at Atlas IX. Sarah Alder just announced she’s hosting a gala Friday night. She just sent me the guest list”

“Let me guess, RamCorp is invited” Abigail nods at Raelle

“Including some of the companies who had lost their CEOs because of the Spree but were replaced by people Alder thought were ‘adequate’ enough to rule them” voices Libba, doing air quotes at _adequate_ and looking at her girlfriend's phone

“Scylla’s definitely gonna go. She has no clue about any of this, I should – ”

Director Quartermaine steps towards the blonde “You will **not** inform her about this. **None** of us will. She already has a lot on her shoulders, this will only worry her more about a **theory** that we have about Alder and her ex. We might be completely wrong”

“But – ”

“Collar” Anacostia lifts an eyebrow at her. “I understand you want to tell her the truth, about everything, but this is not the right time”

The superhero storms out of the building mumbling under her breath “It’s never the right time”

“Why do I feel like Collar’s in love with the brunette chick? I’m sensing it too much in her _vibesss_ ” says Libba

“She is” everyone looks at Abigail questionably “She blurted it out earlier”

“They **have** been spending a lot of time together lately. And they’re really cut together. Tally told me about how much Scylla flirts with Raelle. It’s the first time Raelle’s so happy considering everything that happened these past years” comments Glory as they all go back to their research.

And it’s true. The team has been dealing with every crisis that comes at them, including the ones where they had to help the Legends, Team Arrow, Flash and Batwoman. However, everyone always got to take a break from the chaos; dating being one of them, and Raelle hadn’t had any luck with that as mentioned earlier since she only ended up with one night stands or crazy people.. I think we all remember Olivia. 

She and Scylla aren’t even ‘a thing’ but there’s something there and both of them know it.

Raelle needs a place to calm herself down, think, and analyze a bit whatever just happened when she unexpectedly confessed that she loves Scylla. Abigail will definitely be telling Tally and it's only a matter of time before the redhead runs to her loft and gets all giggly about Raelle feeling that way, sooo her apartment is not an option. Definitely not AtlasIX since it's too crowded. She would have gone to the Fortress of Solitude but apparently her cousin Carol Danvers was having a meeting there and fixing the place up after a fight with her arch-nemesis Rogue.

* _Cool, cool, cool_ *.

The last place that comes to her mind is.. not risky per se but.. anyone else would have told to not go there. But well, she's Raelle; reckless and stubborn. So it will be no surprise to her friends when she'll tell them that she had ended up outside of Scylla's office, sitting on the edge of the balcony. The brunette must have felt the shift in the air because as soon as Raelle settled outside, she lifted her head from her computer, a pair of dark glasses perched on her nose. 

She stands up and joins the superhero outside, a grin on her face "And here I thought you would be saving someone's cat from a tree. What a pleasant surprise this is" she teases.

"I actually did just this morning. Turned out the interpretation of the animal was wrong and it turned out to be a snake. 'Cause apparently some kids own snakes as pets" Raelle makes an awkward face and the two laugh at that "Didn't know you wear glasses"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me"

* _False.. unfortunately, I can't tell you that I do_ * "I guess so" Raelle lands next to her, leaning on the railing while Scylla does the same, facing her "What are you working on?"

"Nothing important" she answers "S.T.A.R. Labs needs my opinion on something they're working on, thought I'd give it a look"

"Mhmm"

"What are you doing?" the blonde gives her a confused look "Last time I checked superheroes don't visit civilians just for a quick check of 'hey how's life'.."

Raelle twirls with her fingers "Besides the hero life, I'm a civilian too you know? I'm not an _**alien**_ like every human says I am"

"I know. Never said you are" Scylla stares at her as if she's trying to figure something out. She's about to ask something until someone enters her office. It's Allison.

She blushes and waves awkwardly when the pair comes inside "Miss Ramsho - Oh, Supergirl.. hello, hi.. big fan.. hey, I'm Allison McCall, hi.."

A cute smile spreads on the kryptonian's face "Nice to meet you Allison" and she extends her hand to shake the other one who holds the arm and shakes it with too much excitement

Scylla chuckles at how flushed her assistant is at the moment "Why don't I take you two in a picture?" she takes Allison's phone, winking at Supergirl. She snaps a photograph and hands it back "So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh uhh yes.." she answers sheepishly, having probably forgotten what she had to say "Uhhh.. Oh!! It's just you asked me to inform you when Porter wouldn't be doing his job and well... earlier he was on a 'private call' and now .. he's sleeping on his desk.."

Raelle clenches her fist and locks her jaw, suddenly reminded of her and the Superfriend's theory about him and Alder, and not being able to tell Scylla... for her protection and because.. 'it's a theory'.

"That son of a - " Scylla grabs her chair by one hand and the other rummages through her hair. She's clearly pissed but nods to the other girl "Thank you Allison"

The rage built inside of the reporter doesn't go unnoticed when Allison leaves and Scylla turns to her, furrowing her brows "Supergirl are you okay?"

"Yeah" she directly answers 

The CEO approaches her and reaches out for her arm "Are you sure?"

"I'm okay" she forces herself not to blush at the touch as she releases her fists "I.. uhh.. I'm going to leave you to your work i guess" she backs away slowly almost hitting the class window which makes Scylla laugh a bit "Have a great evening Scylla"

"Have a great evening Supergirl" she replies with a small smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, predictions, favorite lines? Comment what you liked during this chapter!!!   
> Or not, as you wish 🤷♀️


	10. Come with me... to the gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd I'm back to this fic!!  
> Thank you to those who read the two fics I wrote for Raylla Samhain Week; if you haven't, check them out!! (If you want) "You've got a spell on me, or do you not?" and "Fall with me, at both ends of this tunnel" who's getting a second chapter as soon as I can write it 😂
> 
> For this chapter here, well.. it's our little hero and CEO being cute and soft.. ✨

In the next few days, Raelle tries to avoid Scylla a bit but the woman makes it impossible since she’s either dropping by Fort Salem or Atlas IX.

At Fort Salem, everyone stays friendly with her, Abigail not so much but she’s got a soft spot for her. Okay, not soft but, … she tolerates her and fakes a smile here and there, which is a good show for Libba since she laughs about it and keeps bringing it up each time they go back home. As Supergirl, Raelle attempts at keeping a serious, guarded face to not give away any ‘Raelle’ vibes, because... how could she not break down and be her own goofy, soft and flirtatious self when Scylla is around. 

Despite it being simple for her to slip into her Supergirl facade, she finds it extremely difficult to do so with the businesswoman around. There's just this pull that she has over her, which makes her want to forget about everything and just bask in the moments they get to spend together. And oh if only she could ask her out. That would make so many things simpler. As in she'd be able to hold Scylla, charm her, kiss her and not have to think that 'Oh wait, she'd has already too much on her plate, with the SPREE TRYING TO KILL HER'. 

Abigail was partly right about that. If she lets her guard down around Scylla, if she's not careful enough, if she'd distracted, anything bad could happen to her. And Raelle would die before letting anything terrible get to the brunette. Plus: she's Supergirl for goddess' sake!!! She and her team had fought thousands of unearthly and unimaginable beings and here they are standing, enjoying their days and sometimes fighting some criminals or a terrorist organization like the Spree who keep on killing civilians just to get a bomb, to kill more civilians and - 

Okay, this was too much. She needs a break. Possibly jump to another earth with Scylla. Maybe they could go to the beach, she'll leave her cape hanging on the door, fly Scylla right above the water and they'd probably notice some sea creatures. Possibly a dolphin. Ohhh what about a mermaid!! Do those even exist? The Legends had certainly met one on one of their time-traveling adventures. Wait!! What if Raelle could actually get Scylla to time travel with her; the brunette would definitely like visiting different times. 

_Damn Collar. Stop fantasizing and concentrate._

Scylla really had captivated her so badly had she...

At Atlas IX, Scylla starts spending more time there just like Alder said she was going to when she had first visited. However, Raelle’s gotta hand it to her, if her friends hadn’t pointed out the changes in Alder’s routine, she would’ve never thought that maybe she was Spree. This means Alder would have perfectly gotten away with it and nobody would have suspected her; typical smart villain move.

And it could possibly explain why she’s so hung up on always getting Scylla to visit AtlasIX or to get herself invited to RamCorp.

In addition to all of this, apparently for the gala, you should have a date, a plus one, or whatever..

Scylla had mentioned to Raelle that she was looking forward to it since Alder was making it sound way too extra but exciting too considering there was some news that needed to be shared at the event. Nonetheless, no one from the Superfriends knew the real reason behind the gala. Tally suspected Alder must be doing it to lure Scylla and her workers and take them out. Fortunately for the Spree, a lot of guests are invited and since they have no problems killing innocents, what're a few more people going to do? Right?

Things were definitely not great...

Which is why Raelle had to concentrate.

However, the reporter wanted to make Scylla happy after blowing her off a few times and being distant because of how she almost lost control at the mention of Porter last time she was in her office... as Supergirl... Yeah, that was a bad idea... She had to figure out her feelings for her, and after spending a whole hour with Tally eating ice cream she had come to the conclusion that she is, **indeed,** in love with Scylla Ramshorn. 

Yes… loves her. Raelle loves her. Who would be able to resist her?? Nobody. Not when her eyes are as blue and deep as the planet Neptune. Or the way, when she smiles, she sometimes gets this little crinkle on her nose which shows that she's actually happy. Raelle is becoming a hopeless romantic like Tally and Glory, damn it. Can we get on with our lives now and continue?

Wednesday afternoon the Kryptonian stopped by the ceo's office, with a box of donuts and a rose, asking her to be her date for the party. Obviously, she had a cheesy line that she came up with last-minute since.. who doesn't freak out in front of a beautiful and make themselves look like a complete gay mess. At this point, Raelle would agree with anyone who tells her she's a gay mess. She'll just like go along with whatever they would have said and end it with ' _Period!_ '.

So this is what her mixed up brain had formed right as she stepped foot in Scylla's office; 

“These donuts taste like a supernova; and tomorrow there’s a gala. I Donut want to go without you, so will you be my date?”

Yup, she was making it too obvious that she loves her, and she was never gonna live that line down. 

The blonde received a better reaction that she thought she was going to at the proposal; Scylla jumped from her chair, ran to her, put the box and rose down, hugged Raelle tightly and kissed her on the cheek for who knows how long. It made the kryptonian feel dizzy, with a burning sensation in her entire body, reaching the middle of her thighs, to the point that they almost fell on the desk.

Raelle had one arm around the brunette’s waist, the other holding onto support from the bureau; on her side, Scylla had her hands trailing around the hero’s neck and hair. Raelle couldn’t help but imagine for a fraction of a second all the things she wished she could do with Scylla on every single surface of the office. Press her body against hers and feel the heat surge that heat surge through her skin every time she'd get in contact with the other one's body.

Scratch the information that kryptonite was her greatest weakness; being with Scylla was the only thing that made her feel more **_human_ ** than ever. Forget about the goddess that they all praised for no apparent reason or Rao for the kryptonians; Scylla Ramshorn was her goddess and she’d bow on her knees for her in a matter of seconds. Oh how she wished she could rip through her clothes and peck every single freckle on her soft skin that looked like a starry sky. The 2 women started leaning in, Raelle could feel the brunette’s warm breath against her lips –

Their cute moment was interrupted by the ceo's phone ringing, but both of them kept on staring at each other’s eyes until the phone started ringing **again,** which got frustratingly annoying. Eventually, they let go and decided to meet the next night for the event.

“For your information, I am definitely telling Tally and Byron about your cheesy line” Scylla tells her while the person on the phone was put on hold.

“Don't you dare! They’ll never stop teasing me about it” whines Raelle pointing at her, making her way to the door.

Scylla had grown fond of Tally and Byron; they had even formed a text group to talk about Raelle and all the embarrassing stuff she did when she was around the brunette. Wait.. nope, not only when she was with Scylla did she do humiliating things but also on a daily basis. 

Scylla liked Gerit, Glory and Libba as well, she wasn’t so close to them, but they were a great company from the times she’s encountered them. Abigail, on the other hand, she felt kind of distant from her; Scylla still appreciated the ‘High Atlantic’s presence and could tell she deeply cared for Raelle. Abigail was sort of like the protective sister, which might make sense if she were to think about it. Abigail wouldn't want anyone breaking her friend's heart. Scylla gets that, and honestly, with Raelle, she doesn't think she'll ever hurt her. She doesn't want to. 

After finishing work, Scylla had already a few dresses in mind for the gala, but she needed someone’s opinion; she decided to go to the one person who she felt could give her some advice since that person had style **and** a great taste in clothes.

“Byron!! Hi!”

“If it isn’t my favorite CEO” he winks at her, looking up from his desk “Don’t tell Alder, who’s apparently actually too busy tasting tomorrow’s cuisines. What’s up?”

They look back at the older woman in her office with 3 chefs and over 15 plates that had appetizers in them. Eve was apparently helping out with the tasting and was enjoying way too much her champagne. Oh, how Tally would have loved being part of this. 

The two return to their conversation 

“I need some advice for the outfit that I’ll be wearing – ”

“Stop right there. I already have the **p e r f e c t** dress in mind for you. Assuming you’d want a dress”, Byron says trying to make sure of the brunette’s preference in clothes

“Oh yes, I’ll be wearing a dress” she assures him

“Well then you’re lucky my dear because **I:** am off early from work today.” Byron arranges his desk, stands up and offers his arm for Scylla to hold “Raelle is going to be drooling over you and... I know you guys still haven’t you know ... had sex”

“I – ” they walk to the elevators

“ **But!** Have no fear, I am you two lovebirds’ savior ughhh… of course I am”

“Thank you?”

“Oh you’ll be very thankful after tomorrow night for my help.”

They start walking outside and thankfully the weather is acceptable “Okay show me what dresses you had in mind” Scylla opens her phone and hands it to him. He swipes through the options “No… Nope… Hell no… Girl how the hell is that an option”

Scylla retrieves her phone in a quick movement, furrowing her brows “What do you propose then?”

Byron pulls out his own phone “I hooked up with a guy last night, he owns an amazing shop, we’re going there now”

 **_Wanna Smile? Here’s some Style_ **. The 2 friends look up at the sign of the store before entering “I don’t even have the words for this” comments Scylla. 5 minutes later, they’re walking out with 2 outfits, one for Scylla and of course, one for Byron.

They might have also gotten a special price considering Byron used his _charms_ on the seller and made an arrangement for them to meet another night. Scylla had to see the whole exchange, and damn was Byron smooth. Raelle could use a trick or two from him, just saying..

The businesswoman goes back to her loft and unfortunately, the next 24 hours are possibly the slowest 24 hours she’s ever had as she lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

It’s 11:45 pm. 

Okay, it's not exactly early in the night, but she doesn't regularly fall asleep at this time. Possibly from all the emotions going through her mind at the end of each day. The hurricane of thoughts swirling inside of every decision she would have made during work or anything at all. Calming those thoughts are the only way for her to succumb to slumber and the dreams awaiting her for the night.

She decides to text the one person she can think of, that makes her heart flutter each time she looks at her; _Raelle._ And fortunately for her, the blonde is online and is messaging the group that Raelle and her friends added Scylla to; Crazy Familia.

**[Raelle]** : _Tally!! I am not a golden retriever!!_

 **[Tally]** : _Oh come on Rae!! You’re the literal representation of a puppy._

 **[Libba]** : _Can’t disagree Collar._

 **[Scylla]** : _What kind of battlefield did I just enter?_

 **[Glory]:** _Omg!! Hi Scylla. 😊_

**[Byron]** : _Everyone!! It’s the siren goddess herself!!_

 **[Scylla]** : _🙋♀️ Thanks Byron 😉_

 **[Raelle]:** _Scyl! I’m pretty sure you can back me up on the fact that I am NOT a golden retriever_

They go on texting that way for almost an hour, everyone ending up on the redhead’s side about what kind of dog would Raelle be. Everyone sends pictures of their outfits for the next day, but Scylla and Raelle decide to keep their outfits to themselves. Scylla logs off at 1 am since as much as she likes teasing her favorite reporter, she also loves sleeping.

When Scylla goes to RamCorp, she gets pretty loaded with selling some devices she had previously created to some potential buyers; she is still a businesswoman with other projects than curing the _Omega Virus_ and RamCorp is of course in the business of making money. Even after dying, her parents had some unfinished tasks so she had to complete them in their name so she could completely move on to her own projects. She wanted to honor their memory and keep the company running well; that’s what they would have wanted.

Percy and Annabeth would also say that they wanted her to be happy; and, honestly.. now life wasn’t completely terrible, putting aside the Spee mostly chasing after her. Raelle is probably the best thing that happened to her, and of course her group was not so bad. But whenever the blonde was around, Scylla felt so drawn to her, like she had to be close to her or she would decompose and lose all sense of existence. That hole in her chest that she used to have before moving to National City was filled as soon as the two women met.

After packing up, Scylla decides to pass by Atlas IX for a few minutes, for no reason at all.. nope, definitely not so she can see a unique blonde, with sky grey-ish blue eyes, who’s one inch shorter than her but that would definitely have the strength to carry her and walk down an aisle to – . Hold on… Nope, Scylla was **not** about to imagine a marriage with Raelle.

* _Too far, that was too far Ramshorn._

 _I_ _mean sure I love her but we’re not even dating –_

 _…I love .. I love Raelle_ *.

Well.. too late to go back now from her own thoughts' revelation since Scylla was approaching Raelle’s desk and leaning her chin on top of the computer. The reporter’s head was under the bureau and she was crouching, possibly reaching for a thing that must have fallen.

“Looking for something?” asks Scylla

Raelle recognizes the angelic voice so she quickly lifts her head and it gets banged on the edge of the table and makes a dent in the metal “Ow shit!” are the first words to leave her since .. well she can’t say that breaking metal doesn’t hurt, or people would think she’s Supergirl. Or they'll think she's high on drugs and can't feel pain. 

Scylla hurries by her side and bends on her knees, cupping Raelle’s cheeks that are now flushed red from the soft contact “Oh goddess Rae I’m so sorry are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you”

“Ye – yeah, I’m fine, just surprised that you’re here. What are you doing here actually? I thought you’d be off work at this time”

“I am. I just wanted to pass by and eum.. say Hi” That gets the kryptonian’s full attention on the brunette as she starts stroking her cheeks with her thumb “What were you searching for”

“You – eumm my pencil” Raelle raises the utensil as Scylla chuckles at her response. She sits properly on her chair, the businesswoman taking her rightful place on the spot of the desk that Raelle always leaves empty for her. “Sooo..”

“Sooo..” Scylla looks at the floor, dangling her feet, then up directly into Raelle’s eyes “Ready for tonight? Apparently, I’m supposed to tell Byron if you end up melting ‘cause then you’d owe him 10bucks”

“I’m sure you’ll look amazingly gorgeous as always but whether I melt or not I am **not** paying him. I’m not a witch or something that’s going to liquify if water hits me” Raelle rattles all that out so fast she doesn’t realize she just called Scylla _amazingly gorgeous._

Scylla however notices the compliment; with her foot, she tugs the other girl’s chair who ends up landing in front of her and looking up. Raelle beneath her is something that made its way to Top 1 of the things that Scylla needs to have happened. Hopefully as soon as possible.

“I am incredibly honored to be complimented as an _amazingly gorgeous_ person” she puts her hand on her chest dramatically

“Well I was thinking that you’re more of a goddess than a person but – ” Raelle stands and steps a bit closer, the legs in front of her parted, realizing that she just caught Scylla off guard with ‘being more of a _goddess’_. She puts her hands on the brunette's thighs and just for a moment, she forgets she's still at work, with a lot of people that could complain about whatever would be going on with the pair 

“Can you two **not** do **this** here?” Byron pumps out of nowhere pointing at between the girls who are now laughing at his reaction then retreats to his work.

Scylla jumps off, cutting the distance left between her and Raelle; she smirks as she places one hand on a shoulder, slowly reaching up to rest it at the nape of Raelle’s neck. Their faces are now inches apart and Scylla has a devious idea in mind; her lips graze over the blonde’s cheek and she starts pretending to pant, laying her forehead on the side of Raelle’s face

“Rae..” she whispers, then kisses her on the cheek darting out the tip of her tongue at the scar of the other one’s face, she releases a **very** quiet moan “I’m glad we’re both **coming** tonight ..”

She steps back completely, satisfied with her work since Raelle is as red as a tomato and breathing heavily. Scylla finishes her phrase before leaving “at the gala, of course.”

“Mhmm.. ye - yup. Gala.. yes” manages Raelle to get out, licking at her suddenly **very** dry lips. 

On her way out, the brunette sees Byron applauding her with an impressed look. She turns back and sees Raelle still standing, .. still red, .. holding onto her desk for support. Gerit appears next to Scylla grinning a bit at Raelle’s reaction and offering to walk back with her since he was heading out early himself to meet up with Tally and get their outfits ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gala is coming in the next chapter so y'all better get ready !! What could possibly happen, right?  
> Wanna share some theories you think might happen ;)  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter tho!! 💙


	11. Dance with me.. once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, i thought about making it 2 parts but well.. here we are and it's one whole part  
> It is: GALA NIGHT  
> Did you guys ask for fluff and... something else that might be named angst? No?   
> Oh well.. guess you'll find out what I mean  
> 👉🏻This is what I imagined Scylla and Raelle wearing, pleaseee check out the links   
> Scylla https://rb.gy/pi3udj Raelle https://rb.gy/bphfoh 👈🏻

The gala was held at the Orpheum Theatre. Alder had really gone off on tonight and Raelle would have been more impressed at the decorations if her boss wasn’t suspected of being part of the Spree. The Theatre looked good originally, but with the buffet, an ice sculpture of a dolphin.. it looked even more  _ fancy and  _ .. ‘extra’; which is not Raelle’s usual kind of territory but she’ll do it for tonight.

“Damn Collar, you look hot!!”

“Thanks Libba. You and Abi look good together”

“Awww Shitbird” Abigail slings her arm around her girlfriend’s waist “Remember girls, we can have fun but not too much since we’re still looking out for possible Spree members”

“Yeah, I can already notice a few of the owners Alder had chosen for the companies who had lost their original CEOs” agrees Libba

“ _ And while y’all are suffering in heels I’m enjoying my pizza with Agent Clary, Lance and Allen _ ” Anacostia speaks up through the coms “ _ However keep me up to date with what happens _ ”

“Got it, have fun I guess?”

“ _ Thanks Bellweather _ ”.

Raelle shifts from foot to foot, Glory, Tally and Gerit joining them around the table “Have any of you seen Scylla?”

“Nope, but i’d just like to inform you that she told us about the line you used to ask her to the gala” shares Glory getting to start with the teasing 

“Oh well I’m definitely gonna have to hear about that” pipes up Abigail

Libba joins in on annoying Raelle “Wait did Collar get…  _ romantic _ ? Rae, you’re starting to lose your ‘bad girl’ vibes”

Raelle rolls her eyes at everyone’s bickering and waits a while longer for Scylla.  She’s about to take a drink to start drowning her sorrows until Tally turns her so she’s facing the stairs, then slightly pushes her forward 

“Here’s your answer to your previous question”

The redhead rushes back to the others, gushing about how cute Raelle and Scylla look together matching navy blue, and it isn’t until Abigail shoots her a glare that Tally stops talking.

Scylla walks down the flight of steps, Byron offering his arm as support since she’s wearing heels. Raelle stands at the bottom looking up at the brunette; the navy-blue dress had an opening on a side showing Scylla’s left leg, her chest and arms revealed a lot more freckles than Raelle thought she had, a silver necklace hung from the girl’s neck landing just a few inches away from her breasts. And finally, those eyes; those ethereal eyes that look like they're from a completely different planet.

Raelle felt like she was in a fairy-tale as Scylla reached her side. She took a deep breath extending her hand to the  **_goddess_ ** standing in front of her. Raelle bowed a bit, placing a kiss on her knuckles, intertwining their fingers as they fit perfectly within each other.

The blonde straightens back up to see Scylla chuckling a bit at the gesture. “Hi”

“Hey” Raelle closes the distance left between, takes the CEO’s other hand, lifts them and rests them on her chest “You look – ”

“Amazingly gorgeous?” Scylla winks at her

Raelle grins a bit “Beautiful actually. Divine, stunning, heavenly – ” she lists, not letting go of the other one’s gaze

“You’re not so bad yourself Collar” jokes Scylla. She reaches up at the bow tie loosening it and smoothing out the wrinkles of the white blouse’s neckline “You clean up nice” 

“For you? Always” she rubs at the other one’s knuckles “Tally and Gerit helped me out though, telling me this would be the perfect color”

“Funny, Byron did the same with me”

The pair glances at the other group who immediately look away and pretend they’re having their own conversation.

“Yeah the  _ definitely  _ didn’t set this up” says Raelle sarcastically 

“Mhmm.. Dance with me?” Scylla asks biting on her lower lip

“Yes – wait.. nooo I suck at dancing, I’m not good at all.” Too late, Scylla’s wiggling her eyebrows, locking their hands again and pulling her towards the crowd. They pass by the others who were looking at them again “Guysss…  h e l p ... I can’t dance”

And it’s at that moment that Abigail knew….. Raelle would definitely not be focused enough to look out for Spree members. On the other hand, she’ll be close to Ramshorn so if someone were to attack her she’d be safe with her  _ ‘knight in shining armor’ _ .

There’s an empty spot on the dance floor as Scylla drags Raelle with her “Follow my lead”.  She takes the reporter’s right hand and places it on her waist, her own left hand going to her shoulder. Their two other hands instantly entwine, being positioned between their chests as Scylla steps closer to Raelle.

The two start swaying to the music, sky blue eyes never leaving ocean blue eyes. After a while Raelle feels like she’s getting the hang of it, so she presses their bodies together and leans so that their foreheads are connected. The back of her palm is on Scylla skin and she can’t keep herself from blushing at the feeling of the brunette’s heartbeat.  The song being played isn’t exactly something that people would slow dance to but the pair doesn’t really, swinging at their own melody; each other heartbeats and breaths. 

The whole world disappears, the music slowly fades out, leaving Scylla and Raelle to their own universe; their noses brush and their lips are now mere inches away as they slowly lean in –

“Test mic 1, mic 1 check” The duo comes back to reality, the soundcheck guy’s voice coming through the speakers and ripping them away from being in each other’s comfort.

Scylla sighs, trying to hide her disappointment, but Raelle notices. She stands behind the older girl, chin resting on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist, fingers dancing over her stomach; Scylla relishes in this moment and leans into the embrace.

Alder steps up to the stage “Friends! I’ve gathered us all here tonight for a special announcement” Raelle squints her eyes and x-rays the room searching for any weapons that could be hidden somewhere “To inform you all that it is  official ; RamCorp and Atlas IX are now aligning. Miss Ramshorn will you please step on stage with me!”

Raelle’s mind goes blank. 

**Fuck** .

Scylla turns to her giving her hand a light squeeze before moving to the other CEO. Raelle smiles back at her before immediately looking over at the Superfriends that are rushing to her side.

“No armed explosives, security is okay, no hidden exits, no faults in the system. Electricity wires are running well so they can’t black out the theater” informs her Tally

“And Porter is standing over there with another RamCorp employee. He hasn’t moved much” adds Glory

“Abigail and Libba are on the second floor. There aren’t any armed men, snipers… nothing” Gerit notifies her “Also Byron is at the buffet talking with a friend of his so he’s fine”

Raelle takes all the information in, noticing Porter from the corner of her eye, but keeping all her focus on the person she cares for most; Scylla’s shaking Alder’s hand, posing in front of the photographers. They exchange a few words with journalists before Alder pats Scylla’s shoulder, the younger girl beaming at the announcement that just happened and walking back to her date who’s taking hold of her hands as soon as she’s at arms length.

The kryptonian grabs her waist and pulls her close, trying to keep her voice calm “Hey, I.. I didn’t know you two had officially.. made the contract..”

Scylla rubs her arms soothingly “Yeah, I just wanted it to be sort of a surprise. Now anytime we have any new projects, Atlas IX will be the first media company to get the news and I'll possibly be spending more time around. Alder seems surprisingly very interested in what we have going at RamCorp”

“Ramshorn! Congrats. Wait.. is that what we say for this sort of occasion, you know what, whatever; Congrats!” tells her Libba, with the gang that had joined the pair

“I’ll be back in a minute” informs Raelle, gripping Tally and Abigail and going a bit to the side “Guys something’s not right”

“Are you sure? Cuz these lobsters are amazing!!” the redhead points to the buffet “Although they could use a bit more sauce – ”

“Lobsters? What Tal, no, that’s not what I meant”

“Oh you’re talking about Porter and stuff. Yeah, he’s just smiling over there creepily, and the other companies that were taken over by Alder haven’t done a single move” approves Tally

“No hits on Scylla, the crowd looks perfectly fine” follows Abigail “Spree wouldn’t miss out on something this big.  **Alder** wouldn’t do all this  **just** to inform everyone of the ‘alliance’ ”

“Well seems like that’s what it was” thinks Tally “Doesn’t the night end in an hour or something?”

Raelle fiddles with her hands that are sweating. She looks over at Scylla who’s with the others, Byron now with them also “I’m going back to her place after this”

“To sleep with her and tell her you  **_love_ ** her or make sure she stays safe” High Atlantic lifts her brow at her friend

“I – .. Don’t .. I’m not” Raelle groans and buries her face in her hands “I don’t know, I’m lost. I love her, I do. But I’m afraid that if she finds out I’m s u p e r g i r l she’ll hate me for lying, not trusting her with it”

Abigail scoffs “You’re doing this to protect her. I told you if you tell her and somehow people figure out she knows who you are, they’ll come after her”

“Abi, I feel like she could handle herself. Scylla seems pretty strong” Tally tries to reason with both of the girls “But also Rae, I don’t think she’d hate you, maybe she’ll be a bit disappointed but she’d get over it after?..” they both look at her confusingly “Whattt I can’t choose sides!!”

“I ... I don’t know what to do, I’m just gonna – ” Raelle shrugs her shoulders, fixes her hair. She heads back to Scylla who’s now handing her a drink that she shrugs down completely since alcohol doesn’t affect her.

Because she’s Supergirl.. And she can’t tell her that.

“Hey, are you okay?” asks the brunette feeling the shift in Raelle’s mood

“Yeah, I’m.. I’m okay..”

Scylla doesn’t buy it.  _ So _ , without a word, she puts their glasses down and drags her back to the dance floor where a few couples are dancing. She wraps her arms around her neck, playing with the edges of the blonde braids as Raelle puts her hands on her lower back and swings them to the music. They kept their temples against each other, eyes closed this time, whispering to each other a few things from time to time and making one another laugh.

They stayed at the theater for a while longer, Gerit telling the group about an interview he had to do a few days ago and how horribly it went. Nothing related to the Spree happened; even Anacostia checked in to make things look good on their side, informing them that she hadn’t picked something up from the satellites. Raelle felt a bit relieved at the news, it was odd however since it probably meant Spree was planning something else.

Nevertheless, Raelle still accompanied Scylla back to her loft, like she said she was going to with the others by their side, each going to their own apartments.

As soon as the pair entered Scylla’s residence, the brunette kicked off her heels and slipped into her flip flops, not ready to get out of the dress just yet. Raelle put her jacket on the side and tried untying her tie and unbuttoning the top of her blouse; she sighs deciding this is the last time she wears a tuxedo. 

For someone with superpowers, she still couldn’t figure out how to do a bowtie well.. Hey, she never said kryptonians were perfect.

Scylla comes to her rescue, letting the tie hang from the collar of the chemise after undoing the buttons. She lays her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders who’s craning her neck from side to side to get rid of the tension there.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the brunette asks, massaging the nape of the other’s neck

“Yeah, just tired I guess.” Raelle shifts closer, her hands resting on the other’s hips, not breaking eye contact “You’re beautiful” her voice a little husky

“What about divine, heavenly,..”

“I think I’m going to stick with beautiful for a while now” they laugh “The most beautiful woman in the entire universe”

“Careful Collar, someone might think you have feelings for me” teases Scylla

“What if I do?” Raelle looks at her with a sincere look and Scylla feels like her heart just skipped a beat, pursing her lips

“Then show me” she whispers “fair warning my feet can’t move, the heels have just –” she whistles, waving a hand in the air

“That won’t be a problem” the blonde smirks, and 2 seconds later she’s lifting Scylla up who’s hooking her legs to her hips. They both start leaning in, one strand of hair could be measured as the distance left between their lips.

**But...**

Raelle’s super-hearing kicks in, and she doesn’t concentrate on Scylla’s heartbeat now since something else.. something bad, just caught her attention. She leans her head back, a terrified look on her face as she looks towards the door of the loft. She x-rays outside.. nothing?

“Rae?” Scylla jumps down, Raelle now holding her hands firmly but heading in the exit’s direction slightly “Did I do something wrong, what’s – Raelle?”

The reporter looks at Scylla’s shoulder and there it is; a minuscule tracking device. She opens her mouth to respond but 2 people, busting through the door with their foot, start shooting the whole apartment.

Raelle speeds to Scylla, envelops her with her body, and slides them both under the bed; the CEO shuffles nearer to her, burying her face into the strong shoulders wrapped around her. The superhero is tempted to fly them out the window, but then after a few seconds.. the shooting stops.

She x-rays the loft from under the bed and the intruders have left. She slowly gets up from the space where they were “Scyl, stay here don’t move” she instructs

“Rae..” Scylla stands up anyway

\----------

“Raelle..” her voice is shaking, rage slowly building up inside of her

The blonde’s back is facing her with... bullet holes in them, but … no blood, no cries of pain … just burnt holes where the bullets are now crushed on the skin beneath them. Most of the apartment is ruined, but that doesn’t distract her from what Scylla’s just realizing.

Raelle turns to her “Scylla please stay hidden while I make sure the coast is clear, you’re staying at my place toni – ” she stops herself noticing the anger and the glassy eyes threatening to let tears fall down. “Scyl, you’ll be okay I – ” she paces to her

Scylla holds in a sob and withdraws from the kryptonian’s touch as if she’s been burned “No.. You.. you’re Supergirl”

And that’s when Raelle feels it, tingling sensations on her back that she recognizes from all the foolish earthlings that had tried many times to unsuccessfully shoot her;  _ bullets _ .

Raelle tries to think of something, releasing the first words that come to her mind “Scylla, you weren’t supposed to find out this way.. I’m – ”

“Oh really.. Then how were you going to tell me Rae? Yeah? Tell me Raelle.  **How exactly** were you going to tell me you’re Supergirl” Scylla clenches her fists, chin quivering, eyes becoming puffy from tears

“I.. I don’t know but Scyl – ” she rushes a bit to her side, her own tears beginning to stream down her cheeks “please let me explain..” Scylla’s hands are trembling as she wipes the stream running on her face.

Raelle’s heart breaks at the sight of how much hurt she’s putting her through, and the worst part is that she doesn’t even know what to say to make things better; she’s not even sure she can.

“What is there to explain!! I  **trusted** you Raelle, I  **opened up** to you, told you things that I’ve never told anyone because I thought you would do the same and  **trust me** with … Everything!!” Scylla takes a glass of water and throws it at the kryptonian “I can’t – I can’t..”

Raelle looks down at the broken glass that of course couldn’t hurt her. She tries to reason with the brunette, make her understand why she did it. The only words that come to her are what Abigail and Tally ahd told her earlier 

“Scylla, I was trying to protect you. If people figured out you knew my identity they’d come after you!! It’s bad enough Alder and Porter are Spree and they’re trying to get to you – ”

“ **WHAT?** ”

Oh shit. Scylla obviously knew Spree was after her but not about Alder and Porter being part of the enemy.

“ **Raelle, are you kidding me?** ”

The reporter releases a shaky breath “I... before the shooting, I found a tracking device on you. Alder must have put it when you were taking pictures and Porter was probably one of the people who followed us here.” Scylla runs her hands across her face, turning her back to Raelle “We weren’t sure about them being Spree – ”

Scylla whips back around and starts punching the Kryptonian in the chest, despite knowing that she wouldn’t feel the physical pain “ **Why didn’t you tell me at least about Alder and Porter!!! RAELLE DON’T YOU THINK THAT ME KNOWING WOULD HAVE HELPED IN ANY WAY!!** ”

She begins crying, completely broken, grasping the blouse and almost tearing it apart. Raelle didn’t stop her “Or.. is.. is it that I’m just some damsel in distress, just a dumb CEO that can’t fight for herself. Is that what you and your friends think?” 

She stops looking back into the sky eyes, the blonde’s shirt mostly tore into pieces but she doesn’t care

“No, it’s not that.. Scyl – ” Raelle’s own voice shuddering

“Then what is it Rae? Was  **this** even real.  **Us!!** Or am I just another notch in your bedpost of random  **_humans._ ** Make sure I’m safe. Thanks, let’s break this human’s heart.  **Next!!** ”

Okay now Raelle was getting kind of mad because her feelings for Scylla **are** **real**. She raises her voice a bit to the same level as the other girl “Scylla you **know** this was real. **IS** real!! I lo – ”

“ **Do I? Do I** ** _really_** **?!”** she grits her teeth “Because from where I’m standing, you’re just an **emotionless** **_alien_** , who got me to fall **_in love_** with you for **no goddamn reason**. I don’t even know who’s the real you; Supergirl or Raelle Collar. Yeah?” She tries pushing her but Raelle is like steel so .. she can’t really be moved “ **Who did I fall in love with?** ”

“I – ”

“You know what.. was all this because I took some kryptonite?” Scylla fakes a laugh, goes to the drawer and pulls out a vial with grey liquid “The experiment that  **you** helped me with and wanted to know so badly about? Yeah I was finding a solution to your green kryptonite problem. This?” she shakes the tube “is supposed to instantly heal you if you ever get hurt from it”

Scylla throws it at Raelle who catches it as she walks back to her “The way I see this now is that neither Raelle Collar nor Supergirl trusted me. You  **knew** how hard it was for me to trust people and all you did was prove me right that I can’t have faith in anyone ever again. Thank you..  **whatever your name is** . ‘Cause why right? Is Raelle Collar even your real name? Did you have an  **_alien_ ** name or something you want to share with the world..?”

The brunette tries to move past her, however, she was still in her dress, so she trips. She didn’t know whether to feel thankful for the kryptonian catching her or not because of the glass on the floor.

She rips herself away from the arms wrapped around her, despite wanting to be held by the body that once made her feel like she was home, happy, warm. 

She pushes back again, her feet walking backward “Look at me in the eyes” Raelle does as she’s told “ **You** did this.  **You** broke me. Now  **leave** my apartment and don’t ever come back.  **Ever!!** ”

Raelle clenches her jaw. Scylla’s sobs taking over her hearing.

She feels numb. But she doesn’t follow the orders. Instead, she goes to the closet “What are you doing..” she doesn’t answer. She picks up a few clothes, speeds around the loft, slightly cleaning up the mess, and after a few seconds, she returns to Scylla who stiffens at her approach and takes a step back.

“Don’t touch me”

The CEO looks into her eyes and she can see Raelle debating something with herself as if she’s trying to make a choice. She tries moving past her, again, but this time Raelle grabs her by the waist, a bag with some things she picked up in her other arm and she flies them out. 

A minute later they’re in Raelle’s apartment.

“Bring me back. Take me back to my loft I’m not staying here”

Still without a word, Raelle locks the door, closes the curtains, goes to her bed and drops the bag on it, taking a towel from a closet. 

Scylla is standing motionless in the living room, her eyes following the other’s movements who comes back and hands her the cloth. Her suit is completely ruined; from the bullets, from Scylla ripping it apart, from the glass that was thrown at her, wet from tears that came down on it. Scylla can see her abs, but she can’t even tell if she’s breathing since the blonde’s chest isn’t rising up and down.

When the brunette doesn’t budge by moving, Raelle finally says “Spree will go to any other residences you own and destroy them. Porter being your employee knows about them. This is the safest place for you. Bathroom and bed are ready if you want to change.”

Her voice sounded .. distant.. Like it isn’t Raelle talking anymore and it’s lost its usual charm. And with that, she slumped down on the couch. 

Scylla stood for a few more seconds before going towards the bed and closing the curtain that separated it from the rest of the house.

_ Damn it _ . She tried slipping out of the dress, but she remembered she needed Byron’s help since she couldn’t reach the zipper. She pulled the drape and poked her head out. Raelle was still on the couch, this time with two cups of tea on the table.

“The dress’ zipper is hard for me to reach – I..” she speaks awkwardly.

Raelle stands up and goes to her. She slides the fabric open, her knuckles brushing with the bumps of Scylla’s spine, her back slowly revealed, showing a map of freckles. Scylla, holding the front of the dress, turns back to face her, expecting to see her blushing or any sign of her being flustered like all the other times they’ve touched. But Raelle seems lost, eyes completely out of focus, not daring to look at the ocean ones staring at her. She nods at herself then goes to the restroom to change.

When she finishes, Scylla clears her throat, gesturing that the bathroom is free. Raelle shrugs down her drink and pushes the other cup to the brunette. She doesn’t waste time; she uses her speed to pass by the other one, who holds in a breath at the reporter moving so suddenly to get cleaned up into her pjs. Scylla is in bed drinking her tea when she comes out. She turns off the lights of the apartment but ends up going and sitting on the couch.

Scylla empties her cup and puts it in the dishwasher then she stands awkwardly at the curtain of the bedroom “Eum.. you don’t want to.. go to bed?”

“I’m an  **_alien_ ** . I’m not human. We don’t sleep” Raelle says dryly.

Scylla purses her lips “i..okay” barely coming out audible to her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owch. 
> 
> Thank you to those who take the time to read and comment. I appreciate y'all 💙


	12. Is it a bodyguard.. or an alien guard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping y'all wait so long for chapter 12 but here it is!!!  
> I posted the second chapter of "Fall with me, at both ends of this tunnel" yesterday so if you want go check that out!!
> 
> Other than that; the angst continues with our hero and her siren.

The moment her pod had landed on earth, being called an **_alien_** is what Raelle hated the most. She looks exactly like earthlings, has emotions, feels physical pain (okay maybe only when in contact with types of kryptonite but still). She sleeps, eats, walks, breaths the same way they do. What? Is it her powers? She got them because of the difference between her planet and Earth’s vibrations and atmosphere. And honestly, any crazy scientist could create some formula and give themselves abilities. Is it because she’s from a different planet?

Well guess what, your planet is different maybe you are the aliens. ‘ _ Aliens are green and have huge eyes and are incredibly tall and will kill us _ ’ they said. You idiots, I'm trying to protect you from your  **own** planet and I look  **exactly** like you!!

The Flash, Killer Frost, Vibe, Black Canary… they all got powers but are considered meta-humans… at least they still got the word human in their description.

Supergirl hated being called an alien, and she had told Scylla about it. So, when the CEO used  **that** word, it was over for her. It’s like her brain shut off as soon as she heard the word. Scylla was right; she confided in her and even before Abigail or anyone had told her it was best not to tell Scylla, she herself hadn’t admitted the truth to her.

Raelle texted the others about what happened before falling asleep; Alder had placed a tracking device on Scylla, Porter and someone else followed them and shot all around the loft hoping Scylla would be hit by bullet, but Raelle being there protected her and that’s how she found out she’s Supergirl. Raelle also mentioned that the 2 weren’t on great terms and that if Scylla acted differently around them, well... they’d know why at least.

Scylla woke up startled; eyes wide, shaking a bit, and a few drops of sweat on her forehead. 

* _ Another nightmare.. again _ * she sighs to herself. 

Gilded rays of light came through the windows, the apartment rested in complete silence as she recounted last night’s events. 

Wait..

_ Complete silence _ . Where was Raelle? Last time she had gotten up from bed in Raelle’s house, the blonde was ‘cooking’ for them, which she had failed miserably at; thank goddess Byron and Tally were here.

Shoes on, baseball bat in hands that she found in a corner of the room; Scylla walks to the loft’s common area.

It’s empty. The couch is fixed up, and there’s a plate with food and a note next to it. She makes her way to the table and picks the message up, still armed with the baseball bat;

_ Made you breakfast; peanut butter and jelly, fruit salad and orange juice. The juice is in the fridge. I’m at work (since I have a life just like ‘humans’). Told the others what happened; the shooting and that you're staying at my place. Anacostia says you should stay a while longer here for your own protection. Don’t go to work. _

~~Have a good day ♡~~

_ Whatever my name is... _

“Ughhh” sighs Scylla after putting the paper down.

She’s still mad. At what you ask? At the fact that the one person she thought she could trust, didn’t trust **her** with her identity. Scylla knew that saying the word **_alien_** would hurt the superhero, but in a world where nothing can cut through her steel figure, she needed one thing at least to make Raelle feel her pain.

The only thing that could hurt her would be kryptonite, but she had literally melted the pieces of it she had to produce a cure for the kryptonian if she ever did get physically hurt.

Scylla interacted with two versions of ‘Raelle’; the ‘human’ one who’s kind, loving, clumsy, funny, beautiful, and then the ‘superhero’ who protects everyone because she’s the only being capable of doing so, but who was meticulous about everything Scylla did and possibly didn’t trust her intentions were good. How was she supposed to know in that case who was the real  **her** ?

Her thoughts are cut short by her stomach growling.

She eats the meal that was prepared for her and changes into the pair of clothes that Raelle had picked out of her closet last night. Scylla was supposed to have a meeting with Alder in an hour to discuss more things regarding their partnership. But that partnership meant that Alder, being Spree, was going to be taking RamCorp from Scylla if she thinks she’s currently dead from last night’s attack. 

She was  **not** gonna let that happen. Her parents and she worked too hard to get RamCorp to where it is now; the company is  **one of** the only things she had left from Percy and Annabeth.

The decision was made. An hour later, Scylla is marching into Atlas IX and as expected, the first person she spots is the blonde reporter exchanging files with a few employees. The moment the two locked eyes Raelle excuses herself from her colleagues and darts to Scylla.

She grabs the brunette’s arm and pulls her to her desk which is less crowded than the rest of the floor “Scyl, what are you doing here?! I wrote you to stay at the loft”

Scylla lifts an eyebrow “I don’t take orders from anyone and I can take care of myself. Plus, I’m ‘supposed’ to have a meeting with Alder.” she looks around for the other CEO

“Firstly, it wasn’t an order; I’m trying to keep you  **safe** . Second, I’m pretty sure you can pass one day without going to work. Now Alder’s gonna know you’re alive and she won’t stop at nothing to get to you” Raelle lets go of her arm

Scylla steps closer to the reporter, brings her hands up to the collar of her blouse then rushes her palms up Raelle’s open chest to her jawline. She leans in, face set into a firm look “Good thing I have my personal **_alien_** bodyguard right?”

Ouch...

She releases her hold on Raelle and pushes her back to see her completely frozen, jaw clenching, face looking down at the floor, lifeless. 

Scylla goes to Alder’s office, noticing the minor surprised look that spreads across the woman’s features when she enters “Miss Sarah Alder, I hope I’m not too late to our scheduled consultation”

“Miss Ramshorn, no, of course not. I’m just surprised you’re here, considering what I heard; that your apartment was attacked. How unfortunate” she says gesturing for Scylla to take a seat.

“Oh yes. Funny you mention that, because I was thinking about how was it possible for someone to have know where I live since I hadn’t informed anyone of my address” Scylla fakes a laugh

“A mystery isn’t it?” Alder follows “So where  **did** you end up staying for the night? You couldn’t have stayed there if it was in ruins”

She blurts out the first thing that comes to mind “Old family cabin a few miles from here” Alder’s about to say something but Scylla interrupts her “So, shall we begin?”

When they end their discussion, Alder swiftly reaches for something in her pocket then reaches out for the brunette’s hands to shake ‘ _ goodbye until next time _ ’. However, Scylla saw the quick movement; she fills her hands with papers and avoids the contact. Outside the office, she calls her assistant Allison, exchanges a few words before going to Raelle who’s scrunching over her laptop.

When Raelle looks up, her eyes' blue is extinct, and the brunette kind of feels bad but she doesn’t show it

“Hey...”

“You should probably know Raelle  **is** my  **real** name” she whispers the next words “Kryptonians have ‘ _ human _ ’ names too”

Scylla waves the comment off and shares what Allison had informed her “Porter just left his office saying he had an important call and before leaving Alder tried putting a tracker on me again ‘cause I told her I stayed in a family lodge”

Raelle breaks the mouse in her hand unintentionally, because despite being previously called an **_alien_** again, she still loves Scylla. But she keeps the same lifeless stare she had just minutes ago. How can she not.. This was what? The third time Scylla called her an **_alien_**?

“What do you want me to do? I mean I have superpowers right so that’s the only thing that makes me useful on this planet”

Scylla purses lips, not daring to look at the blonde, eyes taking in their surroundings to make sure nobody is listening in on them “I.. I don’t know.. I don’t actually have a plan or anything, I’m..” her hands are anxiously shaking, her nerves taking over her as she tries to keep them steady 

Raelle’s whole demeanor fades; she rushes to Scylla, softness taking over her as she grabs onto her hands and starts massaging them.

* _ Waw so much for being an emotionless alien right?  _

_ Damn it, I’M NOT AN ALIEN.  _

_ Yeah keep telling yourself that.. She’s literally been calling you one for the past hours Soooo _

_ Snap out of it Collar!!!* _

“Woah, woah, woah” she has a few things left to finish but she signals Byron and Gerit across the room that she’ll be heading out early “Uhhh… Let’s get out of here”

The pair is halfway to the elevator when they encounter the last person that they should be seeing. Scylla lets out a shaky breath “Porter.. what.. what are you doing here?”

“Hey  **boss** ” damn he said boss with such hate, Raelle could throw him all the way to Jupiter right now “you had files a few days ago you wanted to hand over to Miss Alder. Thought I’d do it for you since you seem... busy”

“Oh eum..”

“Who’s your friend?” he glowers at Raelle with a creepy gaze.

“None of your business noodle boy” responds Raelle

He rolls his eyes and passes by them to get to Alder, bumping into Raelle and wincing at the collison. Scylla starts patting at the reporter’s chest to draw her attention “That folder isn’t supposed to be handed to her yet, why.. he’s..”

“Hold on I’ll try to get a listen at what they say” While waiting at the elevator, Raelle uses her super-hearing to get in on the conversation. Once they’re on the street, next to a clearing where nobody could spot them, Raelle flies them back to her loft.

“What did you hear? Did they say anything.. ” asks Scylla when they land

Raelle gets her a glass of water before starting “Porter says that he’s destroyed all the cabins you own, and it wouldn’t make sense for you to have another chalet. Also, the files he had were about how you cured the  _ Omega Virus _ and the laser beam that was in the ionized thing”

“conductive wire?”

“Yeah that, but he didn’t find the laser in your lab”

“That’s cuz I used all of its electrons then threw it away” she rummages through her hair and thinks for a minute “wait these weren’t even the files that I was going to give her. This doesn’t make any sense” 

“Then he probably took the folders just to have an excuse to leave and hand them to Alder” Raelle sits on the couch, Scylla joining her but putting as much distance as possible between them.

The kryptonian obviously notices.

_ Beep,.. Beep,..  _

Tally’s voice comes through Raelle’s coms “ _ Supergirl, there’s a car running at 140mph on Boulevard Street 539, breaks are cut and he’s heading towards a huge crowd _ ”

The redhead hadn’t even finished her sentence and Raelle’s already depositing Scylla next to her to fly back out and stop the vehicle.

“Scyllaaa….. hi” says Tally bashfully when she notices the CEO. 

Raelle had told her what happened but Tally wasn’t exactly sure where she and Scylla stood since she hadn’t talked to her since last night.

Anacostia walks in “What happened ladies? ...... Where is everyone?”

“Abi and Libba are the Bellweather’s house discussing.. lawyer stuff. Glory is out running an errand, and Supergirl is – ”

“Back with the devastating news that the guy’s whose Maserati was rolling fast, is disappointed that his car had to be crushed and melted in order to save lives” Raelle slumps down on a chair “Idiot”

Anacostia lifts an eyebrow “Was the melting necessary?”

“Yes” answers Raelle with a very serious look on her face “It brought joy and laughter to the civilians who were going to die. Plus, the guy was crying like a bitch”

“Language!”

“Yes ma’am. ...... there’s a video of him crying if you want to see it”

“Collar this is a serious workplace -”

“But you still want to see the video do you?” she replies opening up her phone

Tally chuckles at the banter between them. She peeps up at Scylla who’s standing next to her and notices a little grin across her features. The redhead quickly diverts her eyes when the other girl turns to her but looks back at her when she sees Scylla giving her a sad smile.

That breaks Tally’s heart, but she returns the smile anyway, reaching over to her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Scylla accepts the gestures before letting go and walking away from the group. Tally’s brought out of that moment when she hears Anacostia saying

“Oh, hell no!! Collar why do you always gotta age me prematurely”

Raelle’s laugh becomes a concerned look “Tal, where’s Scylla?”

Tally, in the middle of a pizza slice, points towards the terrace. The blonde makes her way to the brunette, she lengthes out her arm to hold her but remembers she’s trying to give her a bit of space... well not when they’re flying of course or she would have dropped her many times by now.

“Scyl, what’s wrong?”

Scylla turns to her, eyes filled with a troubled gaze “Hey, I.. could you bring me to my apartment?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, plus it’s completely wrecked..”

“I know, but just for a little while. There’s something I need to make sure of” she can tell Raelle’s hesitating “Please, we’ll go back to your loft after” she adds to convince her

The superhero nods and a few minutes later they’re in the demolished room, Raelle hurriedly changing into her civilian clothes. Scylla hunts through her drawers, under her bed, in the kitchen and then that’s when her heart entirely disrupts.

There, at the corner of the couch, a broken charm; a bird skull with a protective rune on it, lavender and leaves sticking out from the side, and two strands of hair blonde and light brown.

“No…” she chokes out a sob, takes the charm in her hands and leans herself on the counter almost falling. Raelle catches her before Scylla starts weeping uncontrollably “My parents.. this was the one last thing I had from them.. it was mine.. something I didn’t have to share with the world like the company”

Raelle doesn’t say anything; she brings her towards a kitchen stool, but she stays standing listening to what Scylla had to say.

“Two braids; one from each of them. Lavender was my mother’s favorite smell. A rune that looks like a trident because I always considered my father like the king of the sea. For some reason they both liked the Greek god Poseidon, which is why they called me Scylla. In Greek mythology, Scylla was a monster of the sea; but they wanted that name to have another story.”

She looks up at Raelle “A story that doesn’t involve heartbreak, betrayal and hatred” Scylla stands up slowly “Apparently I don’t deserve that kind of life”

Raelle stands closer to her “Scyl, you know that’s not true. You deserve happiness, I.. I’m sorry for what I did, okay.. I – ”

“ _ Raelle _ stop.” Scylla’s eyes now filled with anger as she presses her index finger on Raelle’s chest “ **you** don’t get to have a say in this.. **you don’t know** what it’s like – ”

“I know  **exactly** what it’s like losing someone” the reporter’s tone rises a bit interrupting the other one “I lost  **my whole planet** ,  **including** my parents Scyl. I came here and everyday I have to hide half of my life from people. So don’t  **bullshit me** about me not knowing what it’s like”

“Okay then if you know how it feels, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? Yeah?!” yells Scylla, pushing at Raelle’s chest “And don’t tell me ‘ _ it was for your fucking protection _ ’. You” a punch “didn’t” another punch “ **trust me** ”

A storm starts filling her blue orbs “I shared things with you that I hadn't told anyone. Even now I literally just  **opened up** to you, I  **trusted** you… I  **loved** you. If you cared enough about what we had you would have told me!!”

The brunette’s grip tightens on the shirt before letting go, pushing back and realizing she had said her name. If the reporter had heard it, she didn’t mention it or did a sadistic comment about her knowing her name.

Raelle’s heart shattered. Why is it so hard for her to say it back?  _ I loved you. _ I  **love** you Scylla. She had blurted it out when she was with Abigail and Tally but now she can’t. Even when Scylla first found out about her, she couldn’t say it. 

That’s because she’s scared. Scared that the universe would find a way to take everything she loves from her. That loving someone should be kept as a secret only between her, that person and their hearts. Scared that if she utters those words that she’d be completely letting her guard down when around the brunette. Scylla makes her vulnerable. Scylla makes her feel more alive, more... ‘human’? 

For a second she wonders if Scylla really is the one person who’s made her feel that way. From the moment they met, she felt it; that bond. That somehow Scylla was going to be someone important to her. But now...

The blonde tries to form words but she doesn't know what to say, her tone much calmer than before “Scyl, – ”

“I don’t want to hear it,  _ Raelle _ . Please leave” tears are still streaming down the brunette’s cheeks

“I can’t...”

“Then wait outside. I need a minute alone”

The blonde is ushered into the corridor. As soon as Scylla closes the door, they both lay their backs on its opposite sides and slide down to the cold floor. Raelle listens to the other’s heartbeat and sobs, her own tears flooding her face. The pair lay that way for a while, Raelle still paying attention at Scylla’s pulse until it slows back down into a normal pace.

She feels her shifting on the other side of the wooden obstacle, getting ready to open the door until.. 

Hold on that doesn’t make sense.. Why can’t – .. She can’t hear Scylla anymore. It’s as if she’s gone completely mute, even her heartbeat. Something doesn’t feel right  **at all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading!!  
> Leave a comment if you want; i love reading y'all's opinions 💙


	13. Somebody save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but.. who am I kidding, I can't leave you guys hanging with that previous ending.  
> Some stuff goes down here, soo yeah.. Hope you're prepared!!

Fuck it, she’s going in. 

Raelle gently pushes through the door, the creak of it resonating in the hall of the building... which definitely doesn't make anyone think of a horror movie.. as if something bad might have just happened. Noo... definitely not. 

The reporter enters to find the loft... empty. Scylla's phone, bag and charm o the floor; the bird skull even more shattered than it previously was.

“no no no no no…” Raelle falls to the ground, grabbing the fallen belongings of the woman she loves.

“SCYLLA?!” she runs to the bathroom… nobody “ **SCYLLA!!** ” on the balcony nobody. 

Oh, shit.. the balcony. 

There’s a footprint that is  **definitely** neither hers nor Scylla’s. She flies out of the apartment, taking a look at her surroundings and trying to listen to her heartbeat... Nothing. How could she have let this happened??? She was right on the other side of the door and in an instant, she wasn't.

Returning to the scene where she was, breathing heavily and worried out of her mind, she grabs her phone and calls Abigail and Tally “ **Emergency NOW** ”

“ _Hein?_ ”  “ _Shitbird you – ”_ they pronounce at the same time, however, they don’t get a moment to fully react before Raelle is sweeping by their apartments and picking them up.

A few minutes later, Glory, Libba and Anacostia joined the trio at Fort Salem. Raelle had brought Tally to Scylla’s loft so she could take a sample of the footprint, examine it and determine if they can track it. It was already sunset and Raelle was already imagining the worst, and the analysis for the marks was taking forever.

“No fingerprints on the balcony’s railings, the footprint is messed up mixed with soil, grease and something else... possibly dirt” everyone sighs “However it’s magnitude makes it seem like someone that could be.. give or take the size of Gerit. I don’t know if I can think of anyo – ”

“Porter?” suggests Glory

“Yes, actually exactly like Porter” acquiesces Tally. They all instantly turn to Raelle who’s tearing through a chair “...this is not good at all”

“Any idea of places where he could have taken her?” asks Abigail

Libba flicks through Porter’s files “he only has one residence so logically he wouldn’t take her there right?”

Supergirl looks at the address, flies out and comes back in a minute later “Nope nothing”

Anacostia raises her hands in a pause movement “Hold up, Craven you said there were marks of soil, grease, and dirt on the footprint. Maybe he was at some sort of factory”

“Yeah but there are thousands of workshops in National City where they could be, we don’t have that kind of time now”

Raelle who’s pacing around comes to a stop “ **Alder** . He works for her. She had bought an abandoned warehouse a few months ago at the port. Being a leader of Spree, he’d have to take orders from her. That has to be where they are”

Glory scans the folder that has Alder’s purchases “ _ Old Navy Hawk _ !!” exclaims Abigail who was hovering on top of the shorter girl. 

Glory almost tumbles out of her chair if it wasn’t for Libba catching her.

The 4 young girls seize their equipment, get in a car and drive to the location while the superhero flies herself there since she can’t carry so many people at a time unless they want to go ‘splat’ on the ground. Their destination is a bit far, so Supergirl reconsiders flying. She hovers slightly behind the girl's SUV, lifts it up in the air making sure her friends are safe inside, and then continues her way to the warehouse. The girls would have enjoyed the trip if it weren't for the fact that they were about to save Scylla from the Spree's tyrannous hands. 

\--------

A bag is wacked off Scylla. There’s a throbbing pain in her head, her wrists hurt and she’s having trouble breathing, oxygen coming in short.

_ Click...  _

_ Click... _

Someone just locked her in wherever she is and their footsteps are fading out.

Her eyes finally have the energy to open, one at a time with a groan, as she takes in her surroundings. Or her surroun **ding** ? She’s in a glass cage, her hands are handcuffed, and the ground is slowly filling with water. She stands up way too fast, terror written plainly on her face, her head now spinning which doesn't make her situation any better.

Two figures make their way to her from the darkness to step into the light shone at a specific spot in front of the cell she’s in. She immediately recognizes them, possibly from the huge height difference and each of them's sinister looks; Alder and Porter.

“Sarah Alder. What a pleasure” Scylla’s sarcasm is kicking in “Loving the glassed cage, especially the water; it’s so warm. How did you know I was hoping for a sauna?”

Unfortunately, the water was freezing cold and Scylla already felt her lips turning blue and heartbeat dropping.

“Cut the crap Scylla, or I’ll – ” Porter starts surging forward before Alder, calm as ever, halts him with her arm.

“Miss Ramshorn, you have survived so many of our attacks lately I’m very much surprised you still have that rubbish of a smile” she smirks as she notices the slight shivers of the younger woman

Scylla lets out a shaky breath, still trying to seem confident and put together “Guess you gotta up your game.." _*Shit that wasn't a smart thing to_ _say_ * "What do you want?”

“The electron laser beam, of course, your company, and what exactly did you do with the kryptonite you obtained from Supergirl”

“You seem to be a bit too open about everything you desire Sarah” the water is already at Scylla’s knees

“That’s because I always get what I want. And when you die in a few minutes the company will be under my name. So tell me; where is the electron laser beam?” The Spree leader slams Porter in the back and he coughs “Because my  **agent** can’t seem to find it”

“It’s gone” The brunette doesn’t have anything to hide honestly at this point about the laser beam. She used all its attributes, so she threw the rest of it away, it wasn’t of any use for her anymore.

Alder’s posture stiffens as she raises her eyebrow “What do you  **mean** it’s gone?”

“I had no use for it anymore, I got rid of it”

“And the green kryptonite..?” the older woman's jaw clenches

"Desecrated, I don’t have any pieces of it anymore”

“What did you  **do** with it Ramshorn?”

“Doesn’t matter, any scattered remains are probably floating in a sea of debris” she chuckles at her next words even “Have fun searching around trash”

Maybe Scylla regrets saying that sentence because then Alder approaches the glass “It’s getting a bit cold isn’t it? Have fun dying Miss Ramshorn. Nobody is coming to your rescue”

Sarah Alder backs up, signals a few agents to stand as guards and hands one a tiny object that glimmers in the darkness of the warehouse. She then leaves with Porter who seems way too happy about his ex’s fate.

“ **Shit** ” 

Not really giving a damn about the guards far away, Scylla begins banging on the glass with her fists, the cuffs around her wrists, elbows… Nothing. The Spree agents don't even seem to care about what she's doing since they don't even send her a glance. The cold is really getting to her and she can already feel herself being lifted off the ground because of the water. There are bars on top of the cell.

* _ Okay this could probably work _ *.

With a lot of effort and a lot of her strength being surged away, she unbuckles her belt, tugs off her pants leaving her in boxer briefs. Despite the freezing temperature and her body becoming numb, Scylla ties her jeans in a way for it to form a sort of bag; she cups water in them, floats herself to the top then throws them outside by the bars.

* _ Nope this is going to take forever _ *

The liquid has now filled 3/4 of the cage. The CEO pulls herself up with the bars, taking in as much oxygen as she can. Something catches her off guard, the agents a few meters away are talking about something and she can’t help but try and listen. She hears two locations, a date and a time; the last two seeming awfully close in the calendar. But for what?

After that, her mind starts slowly going blank as she takes her last breath of oxygen, the tank filled completely with water. Sky blue eyes and blond locks taking over her last thoughts, a smile brighter than the sun, a voice she wished she could have listened to on repeat every single day of her life. One person comes to her mind;  _ Raelle Collar. _

Scylla might have been harsh on her after the reveal, but she still loves her; she never stopped. The pain she saw in the reporter’s eyes whenever she called her **_alien_** truly broke her, but she needed her to feel her pain. And… should Scylla be feeling guilty that her last memories at the moment are of Raelle and not her parents?

Percy and Annabeth Ramshorn. When she was a kid, she continuously wished that one day she’d meet someone and that they’d love each other the same way her parents did. Maybe she could have had that with Raelle.

Does Raelle even know she’s here? Had she left after Scylla closed the door behind her? Had she finally given up on her and realized Scylla was too messed up to be loved? That didn’t matter anymore since she could feel her lungs running out of oxygen. She let the water’s current carry her, her body going limp, freezing, her vision going blurry as she sees a figure running towards the cell.

_~~ “Scylla..”_ _“Scylla, sweaty..”_

_ Why do these two voices sound so familiar? _

_ She opens her eyes and – “Mom? Dad?” _

_ She’s in a cabin by the beach, the sun is in the middle of the sky. It must be noon. “ _

_ Scylla honey you need to go back” says Annabeth _

_ There’s a trident on the side of the wooden house, dreamcatchers on the ceiling. She’s with her parents, they’re smiling at her. She reaches out, trying to hug them. They disappear under her touch only to reappear seconds later. _

_ “No.. no please no.. I can’t.. I miss you too much” She grasps at the sheets under her that feel very much real _

_ Percy takes his wife’s hand in his “We do too little one. We love you. But you can’t stay here, your journey is not over yet” _

_ “I don’t have anything left. Everyone either runs from me, or I end up pushing them away” _

_ “No Scylla, you’re not alone” denies Percy _

_ “ _ **_She’s_ ** _ by your side,  _ **_she’s_ ** _ with you. Hold on to  _ **_her_ ** _ ” follows Annabeth _

_ “And remember,  _ **_we_ ** _ are always with you.” They say in unison, pointing at her heart and mind _

_“I love you mom and dad”_ _“Always and Forever” they respond ~~_

She doesn’t think she deserves to be saved, to have a happily ever after, to be loved by someone unconditionally. To come back home to, and cuddle up, drinking a warm drink while it’s snowing outside. To be surprised maybe one day at some romantic place and for that person to be holding out a ring for her. Maybe in another lifetime, she can have that.

“Scylla?!”

Warm hands are holding onto the brunette, a cover is draped around her, or… mostly something a bit more like leather… a cape. Her head then gets pressed on something hard. No … not hard… soft, welcoming, warm, also leathery. A hand is tangled in her wet hair, an arm wrapped around her damp clothes.

“Scylla please wake up…” why is that person crying? She can hear it in their weeping “I can’t lose you, please.. please come back to me..”

The voice sounds so.. broken; like her. 1, 2, 3, wow 6 more tears fall on her arm. 

* _**She** ’s with you _ *

Scylla’s eyes flutter open; her shoulders shake while she coughs out water at the empty side on her left and she starts quivering.

“Oh my goddess, Scyl”

“Raelle?..” Scylla goes slack back into the arms holding her “I’m.. it’s cold.. so cold.. I can’t feel - ”

“It’s okay, I got you. I’m here.. I’m here” Raelle tugs the brunette’s head in her chest, covering her with her cape. The kryptonian uses her heat breath to fasten up the process.

Scylla’s frozen body slowly comes back to its original tint; freckles as clear as ever, lips and cheeks flushed pink. She sits straighter on the ground, Raelle’s cap still covering her from how big it is. Her thumb trails across the expanse of her hero’s jaw

“Rae.. hi”

“hey” the softest eyes stare at her.

The gap between the pair disappears when Scylla’s arm gives out under her own weight and Raelle catches her and hugs her tightly. The brunette tucks her head in the familiar scent of the blond in the crook of her neck; she feels… at home with her.

“I’m sorry about the way I reacted to everything - ” Scylla’s voice comes out muffled

Raelle undertones, her lips grazing Scylla’s ear “No no you don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault. I should’ve told you, I’m sorry I didn’t. I was scared and a coward, I...I promise I’m never keeping anything from you again.”

The CEO pulls back and sees the sincere look in the reporter’s eyes “Scylla, I lo – ”

“SUPERGIRL A LITTLE HELP?!” yells Tally

The duo was too caught up in their moment that they didn’t hear the fight happening behind them. Abigail, Tally, Libba and Glory were battling the Spree agents and they were outnumbered compared to the ones that were previously guarding the cage. Supergirl barely lets go of Scylla for a fraction of a second before coming back to her and holding her up; the enemies passed out and tied to one another.

“Thanks Shitbird. Glad you two got out of your little fantasy world” Abigail hunches on her knees, Libba and Glory leaning on her. Well, they are obviously tired..

“Eumm.. guys” Tally sounds worried “what is  **he** doing?”

She gestures at one of the agents who’s lashing out his tongue; on it a metal dart. “Was that in his mouth this whole time??” Glory turns away in disgust as he projectiles it in Raelle’s direction.

The kryptonian catches it with ease. Abigail turns to the man, confusion taking over her and her team’s features “What kind of lame trick was that?”

“I just needed her to get in contact with it” he says with an evil stare

Libba pokes at her girlfriend, who just knocked out the guy, then points at Raelle. The blonde’s veins become visibly red on her hands, arms, face and neck, her eyes glinting the same color. She tilts her head side to side, cracking it as if she’s about to fight someone.

Everyone except Scylla takes a step back since they just figured out what happened; the needle had liquid red kryptonite on it, which means it didn’t need to surge into her skin but just get in contact with it.

Last time this had happened they were in the street and there was a huge wrecking ball that they used to knock her out. Why was there a wrecking ball? You don’t want to know. Right now, it was gonna be way harder since they didn’t have anything sort of gear on them meant to be taking her down.

Scylla was still next to her when she felt the superhero tighten her grip on her waist since previously she was holding her up “Rae.. are you – ”

“Scylla” Tally calls for her attention “Eumm.. you should back away a bit. She’s infected with red kryptonite”

Raelle starts walking towards the Superfriends, rage consuming her, she stiffens her fists, jaw locked and eyes menacing to start shooting laser beams. Her team splits in half dodging her aim, then runs to her; Libba grabs a leg but is quickly yanked off and is flying up in the air. Abigail barely has the time to call for her and make sure she’s okay when a fist lands in her chest, she lands meters away on the cinder wall coughing.

Glory tries to reason with her friend “Raelle, fight it. You’re stronger than it. Please” she escapes a freeze breath, but then gets elbowed in the head which has her falling on the ground.

Raelle was just done putting Glory down when she herself gets flopped on the floor by Tally’s leg swinging at her feet. The redhead stands on top of her and pounds her on the head

“Damn it!! Why did it try that?” she whines, her knuckles turning red since the other one is as impenetrable as steel.

Supergirl sees an opening at Tally’s pain so catches her shoulders and speeds them into a wall, pinning her friend on it. Tally almost feels like her spine might have broken at that point; luckily, she has enough time to slip past a fist thrown at her.

Raelle is about to launch another set of knuckles at the girl but Abigail stops it midway, turning the blonde’s attention to her. She walks backwards to get her away from the redhead who’s now grabbing at the cape, Libba and Glory each grasping an arm while Abigail gets her hand on a metal bar on the ground. She starts hitting the kryptonian with; she thinks it’s working since Raelle’s head is being swung around until –

Okay now a dent is forming in the alloy and the team’s glimmer of hope is immediately shut down when Raelle twirls around flying slightly up in the air, colliding all her teammates in one spot. She goes back on her feet and claps her hands so hard that it collapses the 4 Fort Salem agents.

Scylla on the side has no clue how to intervene, her legs are still wobbly, most of her strength gone. Can you judge her? She kind of almost died and was drenching in sub-zero water for who knows how long.

“You **_humans_** think you’re so smart?” coos Raelle sardonically stepping forward “You are all so pathetic, you are ruining your own planet and need **me** , an _‘_ ** _alien_** _’_ to save you all.” She stomps her foot on the ground and it starts to shake “ **Me** who can destroy this globe with the snap of my finger.” She stomps again and a rupture is formed on the floor “This world **worships** me, and those who don’t **will** ”.

Raelle surges forward and who knows what would have happened if Scylla hadn’t stepped in

“Raelle!!” she grabs her shoulders, to hold herself up, the kryptonian not flinching an inch away from the touch however still looking at her friends who had collapsed on the ground

“ Oh so  **now** you’re calling me by my name!! I thought you liked calling me an  **_alien_ ** . Isn’t that what I am to you?” Raelle grits her teeth

“No, no. You’re not.. neither to me nor to them, or even the city” Scylla rests one of her hands on the superhero’s heart “You are a  **good person** , an idol to young girls. People look up to you not because you have powers but because you do what’s right.”

Raelle’s eyes glow a darker red, ready to move past her obstacle but Scylla grounds herself in her way “You don’t go out and help people because nothing can stop. You do it because you like saving lives; even the bad ones instead of killing them as any vigilante would, you give them a second chance at life and put them behind bars, which is better than death”

Behind Scylla, the 4 others slowly stand up eyes on the blonde who groans and twitches her head side to side. The brunette looks at them and then back at the reporter “They’re your friends.. your family. They care about you, they look out for you even if they know you’re invincible… They  **love** you”

“Raelle look at me..” Scylla moves her hands to cup her cheeks, but the blonde’s eyes are closed “please look at me..” she whispers. Raelle’s sky eyes appear “I’m here.. and I’m not leaving because  **I love you** ”

Raelle takes a breath in, whatever she was about to say next was cut off by Scylla’s lips crashing and moving softly against hers. Even paradise couldn’t offer her anything better than this kiss. The brunette’s legs threatened to crumble, but the kryptonian holds her up, one arm drifting down to her waist bringing their hips together, the other entangling itself in brown locks.

Scylla puts all of her energy into the kiss; she wraps one hand around the other’s neck and one landing on her shoulder. The older girl’s tongue slipped in the younger one’s mouth, every once of love being poured in. A moan fell from her lips that Raelle quickly swallowed. The entire multiverse could have disappeared and all Raelle would care about is the woman who was taking action at her bottom lip.

Out of breath, they broke the kiss but leaned in so their foreheads were connected, panting a bit

“I.. I love you too. Scylla, I love you” admits Raelle, nudging her nose. She pecks her cheeks, nose, temples, chin and neck as Scylla starts chuckling at the affection.

Their moment gets paused by Abigail coughing to get their attention, Tally and Glory squeaking with joy and saying “Oh my goddess they’re so cuteeeee”

Other cars show up filled with Fort Salem agents shoving the Spree operatives in their vans, Libba and Glory helping them.

“Soo Shitbird, you know you almost broke my rib cage back there” Abigail mentions gesturing at her body

“Sorry about that guys - I.. You know I love y’all too right?”

“Yeah and I would have appreciated not almost having my face smashed into the brick wall” adds Tally “These” she points at her dimples “are the cutest that you’ll ever see”

The group laughs. An agent hands a blanket to Scylla that Supergirl covers her with before informing Agent Bellweather and Craven that they’re heading back to the headquarters.

“Before you leave” Scylla remembers what the Spree had said “earlier when I was still in the..” she gesticulates to inside the warehouse since they were standing outside “I overheard two operatives talking about tomorrow, the Spree will be splitting up into 2 teams on 5 th Avenue and down by the port around 2pm”

“You think they might try to attack and release their bomb?” asks Tally

“Possibly but wouldn’t they need the laser beam? I used all of it and it was the only prototype created by Mercury Labs until the attack”

“Apparently the machine can still go off and damage the city, but it won’t be as immense as it would be if they had the laser beam” explains Abigail 

“But if they really are dividing into two teams then they must have done two of those bombs” assumes Raelle

“That depends on whatever the specific location on 5th Avenue is. Maybe the one at the port is just a distraction for something else that they’d have in mind.. Plus there are a lot of people there so -”

“If anything Spree would gladly murder a thousand more civilians” Scylla finishes the redhead’s sentence

Time turned out to have passed fast since it was already the crack of dawn. Abigail notes the tired look on the CEO’s face “Why don’t you guys go rest? We’ll tell you if anything comes up. And I’ll send in a team to fix your apartment Scylla”

Raelle nods to her, mouthing ‘Thank you’ then flies off with Scylla in her arms who gives a grateful smile to Abigail.

“Awwww, Abi, I can tell… you’re starting to like Scylla” Tally pokes her with her elbow

“I never said that!! Tal let’s just go I’m also tired. My body is sore as hell”

“I’m pretty sure Libba could give you a little boost” she winks at her

“Oh wow, Tally Craven thinking dirty. Damn that’s a first”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading 💙  
> Tell me what you think!!


	14. So you're not tired yet right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! I changed the tag to 'Explicit' for this chapter for some... stuff that you'll soon found out.   
> They do the diddlydoo in this one so if you don't feel conformable reading this you can skip this chapter.  
> Also, it's a bit shorter than the others 'cause I wanted this chapter to only have you know.. everything they end up doing.
> 
> Hope I wrote this whole thing well   
> Enjoy!! ;)

"I'm going to take a shower" Scylla pecks Raelle on the cheek, discarding herself of the wet clothes stuck to her body while the blonde closed the room's curtain and made her way to the other side of the apartment.

They hadn't talked much on the way back to the loft, Raelle being too busy worrying if Scylla would freeze to death from the wind blowing at them while they flew to her loft. Meanwhile, the brunette enjoyed the ride, digging her head deeper in the warmth radiating from Raelle's body.

Scylla towed herself into the bathroom, turning the shower on and guiding her body under the warm spray, releasing her from the previous freezing water she was dripped in. Her wrists had red scrapes from the cuffs Alder had put her in; thankfully Tally had given her bandages before they left and they didn’t hurt as much as she thought they would. As the water trickled down her form, she recounted the events that had just happened; it was all too much. The shooting after the gala, finding out about Raelle being Supergirl, then about Alder and Porter being Spree and ending up getting captured by them. Almost dying each time they had attacked her but her reporter protecting her. 

Also.. finally getting to kiss Raelle... which brought her back from the red kryptonite's effects.

She needed to let loose, just for a while. Then they can all get back to the important stuff; like Spree aiming to attack civilians and blowing up downtown.

Raelle waited for her in the living room with a chamomile tea to relax the other one’s nerves; she wasn’t going to go join Scylla under the trickling water unless she wanted her too and she hadn’t mentioned anything when they arrived other than being really tired. 

* _ Sooo… getting a bit ‘intimate’ is not an option now _ * she expects as she slightly imagines for a minute or two Scylla and her showering together 

_ *Damn it Collar! Give her a break, she almost died and you could have squished her if she hadn’t brought you out of the red kryptonite’s trance!! _ *

And so the reporter sipped on her tea, waiting for the other one to finish.

A surprised oomph escapes Raelle when, after her bath, Scylla plops down on her lap and starts kissing her, her hands getting a hold of her waist to keep her from falling off as fingers fidget in her blonde locks, a thumb sliding across her jaw. A questioning tongue makes its way into her mouth and she accepts it, returning the kiss deeper and fiercely, their lips sliding and fitting perfectly against one another.

Scylla’s hips begin rocking back and forth on the reporter’s thighs, a burning sensation rumbling and building between both of their legs. 

Raelle tightens her grip “I thought.. you were.. tired” she says in between kisses, trailing a path on the brunette’s neck.

Scylla breathes heavily, cupping Raelle’s cheeks to bring her lips back to her, biting at the lower one so hard that Raelle releases a moan “I am… but I thought you could charge me up”

“Yes ma’am” 

In mere seconds, Raelle is picking her up, hands on her ass to hold her as Scylla crooks and cradles her legs around the body lifting her. She yanks her shirt off before realizing she was being deposited on the bed, Raelle having made her way to the other room. 

Scylla hollers up the other one’s shirt then gets rewarded with a soft, warm chest and breasts crashing together with hers. She slungs an arm around Raelle’s neck, urging her even closer as their heartbeats became one, in sync. Mouths meet again, Scylla tasting the chamomile as Raelle’s tongue sweeps at her bottom lip and the hips above her start thrusting at her center. 

The friction was too much, a volcano inside the brunette  **needed** to erupt so she backs the kryptonian away slightly 

“Pants of…  **now** ”

When Raelle catches sight of how flushed and pink Scylla’s body is, her freckles defined by the rays of sun blooming in, soft and hardened nipples rise up and down; she gets more aroused than she was before. She wanted to taste, to feel every single inch of the woman's body. She needed to hear the comforting heartbeat of the brunette that would start racing as she gets close to her peek. She had to listen to her lover exhaling out her name on repeat and asking for more and thirsting closer to the edge.

Raelle doesn’t waste any time, she throws their pants and shorts away along with their briefs then lowers herself on the woman underneath her, their skin melting at the touch as she hollers her up further onto the bed.

She opts for a bit of teasing however as she nips at Scylla’s pulse points until red marks show; marking  **her** territory,  **her** woman, licking the pain away as a shuddered breath is set free. Scylla gasps at every bite, murmuring Raelle’s name in such a sinful way that the kryptonian will only ever want Scylla to be the one calling her this way.

It would be a crime if anyone else ever said her name like that, as Scylla urges her on “ _ Raelle.. _ ”

Raelle moves left to right on her neck, not daring to leave one spot she hasn’t explored. She lowers herself to the valley between Scylla’s breasts and to a nipple, releasing a wet pop while her thumb and index work on the other side, squeezing it. Her free hand darts itself down to the brunette’s clit, her thumb rubbing it in circular, horizontal and vertical movements. 

Scylla waves her hips in time with Raelle’s maneuvers, pressing herself onto the hand between her legs, and clutching at her shoulders, her nails leaving a trail of red scrapes. She jolts at the sensation of fingers going along her folds, the blonde’s lower abdomen accompanying her hand to rock them on Scylla’s wet center. And oh how wet she is amazes her.

“You’re so wet for me Scyl..”

Raelle brings her lips back up, smirking at the way Scylla pants, reaching her climax while she hasn’t even entered her yet, and kisses her lover again. Lips hungry, wanting and needing everything the other one was. 

Catching onto the teasing, Scylla tries to think of a snarky comment but her mind is too fumbled for her to think correctly so she ends up begging for Raelle to finally go inside her.

“Rae.. please” she bites at the hero’s earlobe and whispers, voice low and husky with a soft growl “I need you..”

“Need me to do what exactly?” Raelle smirk, her ministrations come to a jolt. 

Scylla is about to answer when,  **_finally_ ** , two fingers enter her unexpectedly, and her whole body motions in the same way the one above her does.

“Fuck..me... ” she moans. 

Scylla runs her fingertips on the nape of the reporter’s neck who pecks her lips one more time before running her face down the freckled skin and arriving at the swollen clit.

Her fingers still thrusting into the other woman, she darts her tongue out and licks at the previous area causing Scylla’s breath to hitch. Her free hand makes its way to Scylla’s fingers who are twitching from the sensation; she intertwines them and well.. What do you know? It’s as if they were made to fit perfectly.

Raelle’s tongue and fingers pick up the pace on both spots she’s working on and she enters a third finger, moving her hand until her knuckles reach the exit of Scylla’s center. She pushes in, her fingers curling to hit the rough ridge that makes Scylla's thighs spasm and tremble beneath her weight.

The brunette whimpers even louder and Raelle could succumb to her own needs by the sound of her voice and the feet that are stroking her buttcheeks. It’s like music to her ears, and she’s pretty sure not even heaven could hold anything greater than this; Scylla exhaling out her name, over and over again telling her how great she feels.

“That.. right there.. yes – Rae..” 

If Raelle wasn’t enjoying the taste of Scylla tightening then letting go, a flow spreading out on her fingers and tongue, she would have actually told her how great she savors her on her mouth. The cry that escapes the ceo’s lungs has Raelle moaning out herself, muffled by the swollen clit, while Scylla tightens her grip on the golden hair brushing to the side of her thigh. The effect on Scylla is immediate and evident in the way she keens, back arching off the bed.

Raelle hums to herself, sky blue looking up at ocean blue, slowing her movements until both her and Scylla’s breaths even out, thrusting softly at the brunette’s wet entrance. She pulls her fingers out steadily and climbs her way to her lover who makes her heart skip a beat when she grabs her wrist and runs her own tongue on the pad of her fingertips, tasting herself. 

The eye contact never breaks until the slickness of her folds has been licked clean from Raelle’s fingers. With the superhero distracted by her actions and some energy back into her body, Scylla takes the opportunity to flip them so that she comes on top. However, Raelle sees it coming so as soon as Scylla stands above her, she grasps at the thighs hovering in front of her face and pulls down the weight so it lands on her face. 

“I want to make you come again” she murmurs as she presses a kiss on her pubic bone that jolts Scylla’s thighs

Looking down at dark eyes, full of lust and desire, Scylla nods.

She is already panting again when Raelle nips, licks, and enters her again, all with her tongue and lips, teeth biting at the sides of her center.

The brunette holds herself up by spreading her arms back and reaching for the knees propped up behind her; she gasps, hips jutting and jerking against Raelle’s mouth working on her clit, tip of her tongue flicking inside of her to the point that she might be seeing stars. 

Raelle groans against her cunt, settling for broad strokes through the wet warmth, savoring the feeling of Scylla in her mouth, and for the second time, Scylla orgasms, not even worrying about stifling her sounds of pleasure.

Scylla pulls her center from Raelle’s mouth and guides it south, pressing it directly into the heat between the apex of the blonde’s thighs. The kryptonian can feel how sticky and slick it is down there, how her cunt throbs against Scylla’s who’s rubbing them together, calming them from their high. The brunette rests her hands on Raelle’s breasts beneath her, flushed, panting and coming up to catch her into a bruising kiss. 

Scylla lavishes her teeth and tongue on the blonde’s neck, then nibbling on her earlobe.

“My turn” she murmurs

She shoves Raelle back down on the bed; one hand making its way to her throat and the other snaking itself downwards to the tense abs that quivered at the touch. Raelle grappled on the dark-haired woman’s upper back, nails gently scraping the freckled skin on top of her as lips made their way to nip at her already erected breasts. 

Fingers started flicking at the reporter’s clit, with a slow rhythm, and she instinctively tightened her thighs around the other one’s hips who seemed to take the hint. Grinding herself onto them, her breath quickened again while Scylla nibbled at her lips and soothing them with her tongue. 

She closed her eyes, hit by the pleasure of hips and fingers pushing into her as she groaned loudly, relishing at her non-dominant position while Scylla maneuvred her way inside of her. Scylla's mouth traveled all around her body, leaving trails of kisses and bites that, despite Raelle being like steel, would definitely remain on her body for a while.

Raelle's breath hitched when the brunette went deeper into her center, hips going wild, back and forth to hit the spot that will make the blonde's toes curl. Scylla began working up her pace as Raelle clenched around her knuckles that were making the most otherworldly sound with each thrust, going in and out. The orgasm building up in her, lashed out, making her cry out breathlessly. 

Their muscles go slack when Scylla brings Raelle down from her high, licking her fingers clean and swiping her tongue at Raelle's for her to taste herself. She falls on the mattress next to her, tangled in each other, bodies fitting perfectly together. 

Scylla rests her head on Raelle’s chest “Okay.. now I’m tired” 

“Round 2 later?”

“Definitely, also being immediately followed by a Round 3” she exhales while running patterns on the blonde’s skin

Raelle runs her hand through dark wavy hair and pecks Scylla’s forehead as they rest in silence for a moment until Raelle breaks it with a quirky smile that Scylla can't see from their positions.

“Sooo back there in the warehouse..”

“Mhmm?” Scylla is almost falling asleep from the way Raelle runs her hands in her hand and massages her neck

“I’m guessing I won’t be needing your cure since  _ you _ ” she presses a tender kiss on Scylla’s forehead “are all I needed to be snapped out of the red kryptonite”

The brunette reaches up and pecks her lips, voice raspy “As sweet as that sounds.. sort of... No. I said the formula I did would cleanse you from  _ green _ kryptonite. Not the others”

“How do you know it would work?” challenges Raelle, lifting her eyebrows 

Scylla props herself up on an elbow “Because I’m always right” she traces her sharp jaw with her thumb before meeting her lips and muffling “...in science..”

"I have no doubt"

They laugh then Raelle rolls them so she’s laying on top, peppering kisses all over Scylla’s face and neck who starts chuckling at the sensation of hands running up and down on her sides. Scylla ends up falling asleep, wrapped in the covers and curled up with Raelle on her bed. It took a bit more time for the reporter to fall asleep as she was admiring Scylla, whisking away a few strands of hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

How had she fallen so fast for the brunette was unexplainable. Raelle didn’t really believe in ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’ but maybe there’s somebody out there that helped their lives’ paths cross one another. 

“I love you” she murmurs to her ear

Slumber takes over her thoughts so Raelle lets the wave of exhaustion take over her body and cuddles herself deeper around Scylla who’s snoring… just a little bit.. but it’s adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough*  
> so yeah, that happened.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	15. Meet me at the battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we're back with this chapter after that smoak show from the last one  
> This one starts slightly similarly but uhh.. well things change  
> I changed the rating back to Mature tho

~~  _ They’re in Scylla’s office at RamCorp, the brunette arcing naked laying on top of her hips, while Raelle, laying with her back on the desk, pushes up into her, three fingers curling deep into Scylla’s clenching cunt. _

_ Scylla puts an acceptable amount of pressure on Raelle’s throat, choking her slightly since it seems to intensify both of their arousals. It makes Scylla feel more in control, like she has power, and Raelle wasn’t going to deny her that with the way it’s making her feel. _

_ The brunette lets out a cry, chest flushed pink, eyes tightly closed and then... wait what? _

_ Now they’re on the couch and .. Okay Raelle knows she has superspeed but she’s not  _ **_that_ ** _ fast. They’re in a different position now; Scylla under Raelle who’s wearing a strap-on now that’s easily sliding into Scylla’s wet folds. Legs crooked around her, and a bottom that makes this sound every time Raelle’s throbs into her. _

_ And.. hold on.  _

_ Now they’re standing on the counter where the drinks are. Well… Raelle’s standing and Scylla is crouching, licking at the blonde’s clit and pushing several fingers deep until her knuckles hit her center. The moan she lets out makes her almost crumble and her legs give out but.. _

_ That’s not her… That’s.. The  _ **_building_ ** _ is shaking..?  _

_ Scylla stands up and bites her lower lip then darts her tongue on her neck “Wake up Rae..” _

_ “Wait what I..” _

_ Scylla cups her face and kisses her once more “Wake.. Up..”. She smacks her ass ~~ _

Raelle wakes up with a jolt, her heart racing, drops of sweat on her forehead. Scylla’s voice thick with sleep, groans to her “Nooo, come back”

The older girl's face is buried into the crook of her neck and shoulder when Raelle slumps back into the bed “I’.. I’m sorry I just..”

Scylla shifts next to her “Bad nightma - ” her legs come to a stop in the middle of Raelle’s thighs “Did… did you just have a sex dream?”

“Me? No..” Raelle tries pathetically to fake a laugh “why.. I would..”

Scylla smirks, drifts her hand down to her clit and starts rubbing it. She leans in and whispers seductively, biting at Raelle’s earlobe “Rae.. you’re so wet”

The kryptonian can already feel herself coming at these actions and must she say she might be a bit embarrassed. However, their moment ends when Abigail and Tally burst into the loft 

“SHITBIRD THERE’S A FUCKING EMERGENCY ARE YOU EVEN HERE AND AWA -” 

The two girls freeze at the sight of Raelle and Scylla… doing their thing.. since the curtain that separates the two spaces was opened. 

Raelle’s face turns red “ABIGAIL COULDN'T YOU HAVE KNOCKED” She pulls the covers tighter around her and Scylla who retreated her hand, tasting her fingers while giggling

“Waw.. Shitbird, were you getting bottomed ...” Abigail fans her face in a mockery way

“shut up Abi” murmurs the blonde who’s speeding into some clothes 

“..by your girlfriend? And you were moaning.. I - I think I’m starting to like you Scylla” finishes Abigail 

“Seriously? As if you and Libba don’t do that” she throws a shirt and pants at the brunette who looks up at her 

“Girlfriend?” Scylla asks her

Raelle blushes realizing she hasn’t had the chance to actually ask her “Eumm.. I mean.. only if you want to.. you can take your time and think.. It’s” 

Scylla reaches up to one of her hands “I like the sound of girlfriend”

“Oh damn, they said I love you but still aren’t girlfriends. I can’t believeeee...” adds Abigail

“Abigail I swear to God - ”

Agent Bellweather imitates her sister’s voice “God? Don’t you mean  _ I swear to Scylla _ since  **she** is your  _ Goddess _ ” 

“GUYS!” shouts Tally who’s mentally slapping herself “RamCorp and downtown are both having sort of an earthquake!! Will you do your annoying bickering later???”

“ **Wait what?!** ” the couple yells in unison “Oh yeah i forgot to mention that” says Abigail 

The unit goes into the living room waiting for Scylla to change 

“That’s probably what my dream meant” comments Raelle to herself

Scylla comes out, flicking her hair out of the blouse, a confused look on her face “I thought you dreamed of -- ”

“I did” quickly speaks the reporter “but.. well the building was kind of shaking sooo” she whispers 

Realization daunts on Abigail’s face who starts elbowing the redhead “SHITBIRD HAD A SEX DREAM!!”

“CAN WE LEAVE NOW AND SAVE THE CITY?!!” Screams Tally. 

Usually, Abi was the one reminding them of a mission and Tally was the one hyping things up; how had they switched roles today? 

Scylla is on her way out of the loft until she stops in her tracks, noticing something shimmering in the light right next to the couch, stuck between two cushions. She immediately recognizes what it is, picks it up, and follows the girls who are telling her to hurry up.

They split into two groups; Tally and Scylla roll-off to RamCorp on the redhead’s motorbike, while Abigail and Raelle go ahead at  _ Downtown _ to secure all the civilians with the help of Libba and Glory and a few other agents.  Supergirl uses her heat vision to mold the ground back together from its ruptures; a car with passengers stuck inside was about to fall in one of the cracks but she catches it in time and frees them, indicating for them to go to Glory who’s evacuating the area.

Libba, Abigail and Anacostia meanwhile are fighting off Spree agents that had armed the bombs at the multiple spots that had led to the quaking. A fist comes in Bellweather’s direction but she quickly dodges it throwing her own knuckles in the operatives' lungs, another one in his knees and one final blow on his jaw that knocks him out.

While she handcuffs him, she doesn’t see the other enemy who’s coming at her from behind but thankfully Libba is right behind them; she spins the man towards her, throws a few punches at him before tasing him until he falls in the ground.

“I had that one covered too you know?” says Abigail 

“Sure you did” Swythe winks at her before standing on the tip of her toes and kissing her girlfriend

“Will you two keep this for after the fight?!” exclaims Anacostia who has her elbow tightened around the neck of a Spree on his knees in front of her. His face turns pale and he eventually faints.

Raelle lands in front of her friends “Alder and Porter aren’t here, where could they - ”

“ _ Uhhh guys _ ” Tally’s voice gets through comms “ _ No need to worry about that ‘cause they’re both here and we need some help _ ”

“Go to RamCorp” signals Anacostia to the kryptonian “We got from here”

The blonde nods and heads off in the direction of the building. She trusts her team, she knows they can handle themselves. As soon as she docks into the company, she hears someone yell ‘ _ Supergirl!! _ ’ in a panicking tone. The voice doesn’t sound familiar but she heads towards the sound anyway since someone obviously needs her help.

_ It’s from the lab.  _

Raelle rushes to the room somehow feeling weaker the closer she gets. At her entry, the room is dark and the door closes right behind her locking her inside. 

* _ uhhh, is this joke? I literally have super strength I - _ * 

The lights suddenly turn on. Alder and Porter stand tall next to one another, with the evilest smiles spreading across their face, along with a few other operatives. Then her gaze drops to 3 people next to them, on their knees, ropes around their wrists, and duck tape on their mouth. 

Raelle holds in a breath and weakens at the ocean eyes staring at her, filled with fear and tears. 

_ Scylla _ .

Tied up next to her are Tally and Izadora. She feels her legs crumble but not only from the sight she’s seeing, but because 2 Sprees got a hold of her and are chaining her in kryptonite. The kryptonian can already feel the element coursing through her veins. 

“ _ Supergirl _ ” mocks Porter in a laugh. 

Okay now she realizes whose voice it was when she arrived. She tries to get up but gets pulled down instantly by the heaviness of the chains and the kryptonite. 

“Oh Supergirl” starts Alder, marching towards her with a satisfying look as if she won something, hands behind her back.

Sarah nods to one of the Spree at the reporter’s side. They throw a punch into her back that has her coughing, green veins spreading on her face and neck. Scylla whines and surges to her but is pulled back by Porter, upright behind her, Tally and Izadora.

_ ‘It’s okay _ ’ mouths Raelle to her. She keeps her eyes on the three of them while Alder continues 

“What has this world done to deserve  **such** a hero like you” she crouches, face to face with the other one “An  **_alien_ ** that keeps on saving the day, always, at every moment” the fake compassion comes through Alder’s tone “It would be such a shame if you were to die right now wouldn’t it?”

Fingers wrap around her jaw, tighten then release. 

“Humans need to look up to humans. Not some extraterrestrial creature that pretends to be a  _ god _ because nothing can phase them..” 

While Alder walks towards the table to pick a dagger made of kryptonite, Raelle catches sight of Tally trying to cut the material around her wrists with her pocket knife. She needed a bit more time. Porter was too busy making fun of the kryptonian to be paying attention to the redhead releasing herself, then Scylla and Izadora.

However, Tally still needed time since there were eyes surrounding them from every spot. And so the reporter tried giving her what she needed. 

“So you think murdering 1600 people will make you the ‘human’ hero that this world needs” challenges Raelle as she spits blood on the shoes that made their way back to her “Is that seriously your devious plan? Nobody will look up to you”

Tally’s watch flashes a dim red light which means she’s signaled the others

“In time they will recognize that what I did was for their own good.” Alder smiles wickedly as the operatives pull Supergirl back, exposing her chest to their boss who slowly makes a cut on her chest “A small price to pay for salvation”

Raelle groans from the pain, Scylla whimpering from the sight she’s seeing “Why? Why kill so many people if you can do  good to help them”

“Because it’s much more fun” smickers Alder

Tally and Izadora are free, the pocket knife making its way to Scylla’s restraints 

“You’re a psychopath” * _ Supergirl don’t worry we’re almost there; there are guards at the entrance _ * informs her Abigail through comms.

“Why thank you I take that as a compliment” 

Raelle spits blood on the older woman’s shoes “You’re going to jail for a long time Alder” Tally, Scylla and Izadora are waiting for her mark, hands-free, still without any agents having noticed. 

“ _ Supergirl we’re outside the door” _ whispers Anacostia through the earpiece.

Alder laughs “From where I’m standing” she waves the kryptonite in her hand “I’m the one with all the power here”

Raelle chuckles back “Are you sure about that?” 

That moment when Alder’s confidence in her plan wavers and she worries for a second is the kryptonian’s opening 

“NOW!!” she yells 

Instantly the trio standing outside barges in, weapons swinging in every direction, Tally joining in the fight all too happily to be taking down some Spree operatives. Scylla helps her lab partner Izadora to the exit, but when she turns back Porter is taking hold of her by the waist, lifting her up and dragging her back inside.

_ *Oh hell no _ *

She gravitates one of her legs to between his thighs and kicks as hard as possible. As expected he lets go, whimpering in pain. Scylla takes one of her unused keyboards and slams it on his head, knocking him out. 

After bringing down 2 more enemies, she turns on her heel to head to the others and maybe give them a hand but freezes halfway realizing what’s happening. 

_ No _

_ No No No No.. _

Alder, launching a kryptonite dagger at her and Raelle swooping in-between Scylla and the object to keep it from hurting her. However, that was exactly what Alder was hoping would occur.

The hero’s form in front of the brunette starts crumbling to the ground as Scylla tumbles through the few steps that were separating them while Abigail and Anacostia launch at the Spree leader, Libba handcuffing the struggling woman. 

Scylla grabs Raelle’s body that’s going limp from the kryptonite dagger plunged into her abdominals. The blonde’s eyes flutter, feeling heavy because of the substance now coursing through her system; she feels weak like the whole world is spinning. Her vision is blurry as she feels tears slipping on her cheeks.  Either hers or Scylla’s.

_ Scylla. _

She’s calling out to her, and holding her in her arms.

“Hey, hey, hey.. stay with me Rae.. come on, I’m here. Please just stay awake” she runs her thumb on her cheek choking out a sob “Open your eyes for me Rae. Okay? Stay with me”

Tally bolts to the two girls on the ground when Scylla tells her “We need to get her to Fort Salem”

“That’s too much kryptonite, she won’t make it so far” the redhead starts grabbing at some utensils in the lab “we need to get them out of her now”

Abigail ushers back in “Let’s get her on the table” 

Bellweather and Quartermaine lift the reporter up, depositing her on the table, slowly, being careful with the wound. Anacostia pulls the dagger out, rushing out of the room to put it away. After a nod from Abigail, Libba drags Alder out leaving the trio and Scylla in the lab.

Raelle’s forehead is glistening with sweat as Scylla pats it with a cloth she had found and whispers what she hopes are soothing words to her. Tally examines the wound and grabs at the shards left while Abigail holds the blonde to keep her from shaking. 

“Ahhhhh” screeches Raelle when Tally tries to pull out a specific piece. The metal of the table that she was holding onto dents leaving the marks of her fingers. 

“Fuck!” curses the redhead “We need to apply pressure on her lower stomach” Abigail is about to put her hands on the pointed area “uhhh we’re gonna need something a bit more…”

Scylla is cupping Raelle’s face, kissing her temple and brushing hair out of her face when she feels the two other girls’ gaze on her “Me?”

“Yes you” affirms Tally “Uhh.. you could like… sit on her lap”

“Oh..” blushes Scylla 

Raelle chuckles but it ends up into a groan as pain floods through her again and starts breathing heavily “guysssss!!!!”

Scylla takes her place on  **top** of her, then her eyes widen as she remembers something “Wait!! The tube!!” 

“The tube? What tube?” asks Abigail 

“There’s a tube?” Tally frowns from her concentration on the kryptonite still in Raelle’s body

"What fucking tube!!" rumbles Raelle 

The brunette rummages through her pockets “Damn it no! I had made a cure for her if she ever got hurt by green kryptonite! I must have dropped it”

“I’ll look for it, don't worry. Rae hold on” reassures her Abigail darting around on the ground searching 

“Scylla, more pressure” Tally motions for the CEO to put her hands on the blonde’s hips as she follows as instructed “Okay now… push”

Pale and sweaty, breath still coming in short, Raelle smirks lightly “If.. if we weren’t -  **ughhhh ..** in this scenario... ”

“I know, I know” Scylla knows exactly what Raelle was thinking of since she was thinking about it herself 

“FOUND IT!” yells Abigail from the other side of the room. She throws the vial to Scylla who luckily catches it. Tally was just finishing up with the shards of kryptonite in the blonde’s wound, she backs up giving enough space for Scylla to give her girlfriend the cure.

Scylla grabs the collar of Raelle, pulling her up in a swift motion, gesturing for her to drink the liquid

“It smells terrible..” whines Raelle, face completely dripping with sweat 

“Are you seriously going to complain now?” a smile tugs at the corner of Scylla lips “I’ll reward you if -”

She’s barely finished her phrase and Raelle is drinking the grey substance, emptying it until its last drop, her gaze not leaving the brunette’s. After that her wound completely heals, her veins tinted in green returning to their original shade, eyes coming into focus and muscles tightening again.

“Damn Ramshorn, that stuff really works” exclaims Abigail, surprised at how the effect of the cure was immediate.

“This is even the first time Raelle listens to anyone” Tally stands next to her friend while the other pair is already making out.

“We should go” mumbles Abigail pushing Tally in the direction of the door 

“But they’re so cute -”

“Nope, we’re not watching them have sex Tal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for those who comment!!  
> Always bring some joy reading them 💙
> 
> Also, yes, Raelle and Scylla are always horny for each other no matter the situation, damn


	16. How did it go so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, 2 chapters left after this one!! This was going to be the last one but i had a few more ideas to add soooo yeah  
> Also here, every time there's ---- it means the scene is changing or happening at the same time as the one you would have just read.   
> Enjoy!!!

“Where the hell have you two been?!” Anacostia crosses her arms over her chest at Raelle and Scylla just arriving to Fort Salem 

After Raelle had healed from the kryptonite, Tally and Abigail having left her and Scylla in the lab,... let’s just say that Raelle’s wish to ‘ _ do _ ’ Scylla on every single spot of her lab and office got granted. And the favor was definitely reciprocated by Scylla who was all too happy to see the blonde beneath her and in many, many, different positions.

Hopefully, nobody was in the building and overhearing them, since … they were loud...  **very** loud and might have messed up all the spots where they got to relish experiencing a .. toy.. that the kryptonian had in a mere of seconds picked up from her loft.

Scylla pressed up against a wall, Raelle behind her pulling the strap in and out, in and out, her fingers working on the brunette’s clit and breasts. Scylla, hands tugging her lover impossibly closer with each stroke, each movement, leaving no place for anything to come between them.

Okay..

Let’s not get lost in those thoughts, which is what Scylla was about to do if it wasn’t for the reporter speaking out a few hesitant words

“Oh, uhh..” Raelle clears her throat, slowly letting go of Scylla’s waist and giving her boss a sheepish smile 

Abigail steps in between them “They..” she makes weird pounding gestures with her hands “..you know”

Anacostia rolls her eyes at the pair and goes to the center of the area where Raelle and Scylla join her around the table 

“What did we miss?” asks Scylla, hoping to skirmish off the topic of her and Raelle having sex

“We talked with Alder. Everything is clear. Our teams covered all the areas where there were bombs, most of her Spree Agents had to be brought in by force and others gave themselves into the police department surprisingly..” explains Director Quartermaine

However, something is off in her tone and Raelle catches up on that 

“I feel like there’s a  _ but _ coming”

Anacostia nods at her “.. But something’s not right. Alder seemed slightly satisfied when we locked her up”

“You think she has something else up her sleeve?”

"It’s possible.. I wouldn’t put it past her"

“Libba and Glory are in the armory” intervenes Abigail having heard the conversation “I’ll send them a message to check up on her cell, see if anything’s up”

The other three nod at that and wait for a response.

\------

“Quartermaine and the others want us to check up on Alder” Glory informs Libba after she locks the door of the room they were in 

“Is there something wrong? " Libba puts the keys in her pocket, quirking her eyebrow at Glory 

The other girl shrugs her shoulders "Anacostia thinks Alder is somehow still up to something" 

" **Ughhh** , right when I was hoping to get a bottle of moonshine with Abigail" whines Libba, tired of the day they had but still walking with her friend to the villain's cell

They stop midway on their path to the area, spotting a Fort Salem agent coming out of said cell in too much of a hurry that someone could think she had committed a crime or she’d be covering up one. 

"Treefine?" Glory frowns at the girl's appearance who freezes at the sight of her higher operatives 

" **oh,** hi girls… What's up?" her voice going a higher pitch making her sound nervous 

"Beth you're not supposed to be back here.." Libba ticks an eyebrow at her "Only higher-ups get access to this area" 

"yeah, yeah I know don't worry" she scoffs at what the other just said as if it was obvious, shifting from foot to foot, taking a few steps to the side and hoping to continue her walk 

"Then what are you doing here?" continues Libba, blocking her passage

Glory notes the averting gaze of the girl, and as if sensing Moffett's tickling sensation, Swythe slowly reaches for her gun while Glory steps at her opposite just in case something were to happen and Beth could go two different ways. 

“Just checking up in the medical bay, to see if everything is.. good” she clears her throat, giving a thumbs up and looking anywhere but at the 2 girls staring at her with disbelief

Glory ticks her eyebrows up, takes a glance at Libba then returns to the other one “Mhmm the medical bay.. It’s just that path you came from is the one to Alder’s cell..”

“And the medical bay is next to the conference room which is on the second floor… not here” follows Swythe, cracking the tension of her neck from side to side and pulling out her gun from its holster just in time when Treefine charges at them both

Libba ducked a blow while Glory got her own punch into the Spree’s chest who retreaded back at the hit. Swythe aimed her gun at the enemy that swept a foot under both girls and made them drop on the floor.

Glory pulls Beth’s own legs down from her spot which gets their opponent to flop down on her stomach next to them and hitting her head on the cold surface of the ground. Libba immediately jumps on her and knocks her out with a quick hit on her head with the edge of her gun. She pulls out handcuffs from her back pocket and holds Beth in place.

“I got her! Go check the cell” she tells Agent Moffett 

Glory comes back seconds later with a worried look that Libba understands “Guys we just caught Treefine who released Alder!! Look out for her" she warns their team through coms 

\------

"Shit!" curses Abigail 

Anacostia marches to agents and gives out instructions, gesturing with her hands the directions in which people need to go "Lock the building, nobody gets in or out. I want eyes at the front entrance. Coulson, you and your team search around the cells maybe Alder is still there" 

"What would she even try to do?" thinks Scylla out loud, standing next to her girlfriend "All Spree agents are now detained or gave up the cause.." 

"Ramshorn's right" agrees Abigail with the other one for the first time "What other plans could she have?" 

Raelle starts walking towards the window that's slowly closing, rubbing her temples, frustration getting a hold of her at how messed up everything is going. Something feels definitely wrong.

It happens so fast that nobody notices it until it occurs, not even Raelle as she doesn't expect it. Alder swoops in from behind the superhero, tackling her onto the pavement of the balcony right before the unphasable window seals shut. 

Locking them outside...

Just the two of them. 

“I see you’ve healed from the kryptonite Supergirl” says Alder, suspicious on how that could have happened since she had literally plunged the substance in the hero’s chest

“What can I say? What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” Raelle grins 

Abigail, inside, bangs on the window “Nooo. That is a terrible line. Take it back. Don’t throw it back to that song. Why??? How could you?” 

Alder, clearly disturbed by the interrupter, brings out a green kryptonite from her pocket and snickers “Well we can always try again” she suggests, turning her attention to Raelle once more

However, to the villain’s surprise, the blonde doesn’t flinch and only laughs at the rock being thrown at her as she squishes it on the floor. She clenches her jaw, multiple questions running through her mind on how the superhero wasn’t affected by its once greatest weakness.

“Yeah, don’t think for a second that I’m telling how  **that’s** possible” comments Raelle, a victorious smile on her lips looking at the pebbles below her feet and thanking the goddess for Scylla's existence and making her that cure.

Now, it’s Alder’s turn to simper like a champion “Then good thing I always have a plan B Supergirl” she brings out her phone that displays a red button on the screen “Or should I say… Raelle Collar”

Everyone that was minding their own business inside of the building, assuming that they didn’t have to worry about the prisoner since the kryptonian had it under control, was now all eyes and ears to the scene. Scylla gasps, Abigail frowns and Anacostia slowly turns around at what she just heard.

Raelle’s eyes slightly widen before trying to control herself and maintain her stoic expression. She attempts at keeping a neutral face “I am not the person you speak of. I don’t even know who that -”

“Oh cut the crap Collar” heckles Alder rolling her eyes “You both sound exactly the same, your hair and eyes look alike. If someone hadn’t figured it out then they’d be complete idiots…” she looks at Scylla through the glass “or too blinded by love”

Scylla scoffs at that, raising her middle finger to the woman.

The Spree leader returns her gaze to Raelle “And I know how precious that identity of yours can be, to keep your  _ loved ones _ safe. But I guess one way or another people would figure it out. And wouldn't it be a good idea, if that happened today?”

She plays a video on her phone of Raelle speeding into her civilian clothes in a somewhat secluded spot next to AtlasIX. Turns out Beth had followed her and filmed before sending the file to Alder. “I really need to thank Treefine for filming this and Tippet for noting how every time I sent out an attack on Ramshorn, **you were always there** to save the day.”

Alder continues with a devilish light in her eyes “I have an article in my office that  **will** be published the second I press this button. One move from you Collar and the world will know everything. Unless.. you set me free”

Raelle freezes. 

However, with Alder being too preoccupied with this speech, she hadn’t noticed that Abigail called Byron and Gerit the moment she mentioned the article. 

\-------

Byron and Gerit make their way to the office, reassuring Eve that they just needed to pick something up but intentionally meaning to delete the story of their friend from their boss’ laptop.

They’re both hunched over the desk and don’t notice two other coworkers, from Marketing and Finance, entering the area they had closed, leaving the doors opened.

Byron raises his head, seeing the two guys and patting Gerit’s back to get his attention and for him to speed up the process “Oh… hey Clive, Augustin… What.. what are you guys doing here?”

“Could ask you both the same question” retorts the blonde one who goes on the right while the other one goes left, both with wicked smiles

“And now  **what** are you tinkering with on Miss Alder’s computer” remarks Augustin, adjusting his glasses inside his blouse and rolling up his sleeves. If Byron wasn't freaking out so much at the moment, he would have pounced on one of the guys for looking so damn fine.

Nonetheless, Byron and Gerit stand, slowly stepping backwards as they realize the marketing and finance employees being Spree operatives. Well this is terrible since neither of them knows how to fight; the girls are the one with the fighting and martial art skills…  **not them** .

“Not- nothing you know.. just.. making sure off.. stuff” Gerit was terrible at lying “.....for a story”

Clive brings a dagger out of a pocket “Is that so?” he throws it up in the air and catches it “Doesn’t seem like it”

Outside of the glass office, Eve notices the shining object and screams, drawing everyone’s attention, especially Augustin’s who pulls out a gun and shoots her. More employees start running around, yelling in fear at the dead assistant and Augustin gladly aims at a few more, red stains starting to cover the floor's surfaces, before returning his gaze to Clive who’s choking Byron and Gerit, their faces turning blue.

Clive throws Byron aside “Let’s start with Gerit” articulating it with such joy as he plunges his dagger in his heart, Tally’s boyfriend going limp instantly, blood pouring out 

“ **NOOOO!!!** ” Byron tries surging forward but gets caught from his collar by Augustin who shoots at him, his body going slack within barely 5 seconds

And just like that… Byron and Gerit .. are dead, along with other employees.

“Let’s show our boss our great work” suggests Augustin with too much joy after having done what they just... accomplished.

He takes out his cell phone and sends Alder a picture of them and the dead bodies of the whole office and the article of Raelle being Supergirl getting published to the whole world.

\------

“Well what do you know?” says Alder with a huge grin showing Raelle the occurrence whose eyes widen at the picture “My agents are really loyal to the cause”

“ **NO!!** ” 

Raelle doesn’t think twice, she leaps out to land at AtlasIX, finding the bodies, the bloodshed just as she had seen on Alder’s phone. Her knees buckle under her, leading her to drop and hold Byron and Gerit’s bodies, red oozing onto her hands then Clive appears behind her.

She darts to him, lifting him by his collar as he starts begging for his life 

“Please, don’t kill me  **too** Supergirl!!” 

“ **What?!”** She turns to find Augustin filming her, the video live on the news of her grasping the man’s shirt with her liquidy palms. The screens in the office showing the exact moments that are happening now.

“I can’t believe Supergirl is doing this to us!” speaks Augustin with an accusatory voice

Raelle drops the other one realizing what’s happening “No.. no no no this is not what -”

“ **How** could you do this  **Supergirl** !” Clive fakes a terrified look as Augustin snickers behind the camera 

But the kryptonian’s had enough. She ties them up with her speed, knocking them out and turning off the camera that had already revealed the events that she was pretty sure Fort Salem saw just as the rest of the world. 

She carries Byron and Gerit’s forms and flies to Fort Salem where she finds the doctors already rushing to her and attending to the reporters. Her friends assemble around the 2 guys, all of them starting to cry, Anacostia trying to hold it in as she gives orders for teams to go to AtlasIX and help the other injured and dead civilians.

Raelle, hands red and trembling, eyes glossy with tears of sadness but rage too, searches for the Spree leader “Where’s Alder? Where’s …  **WHERE IS SARAH FUCKING ALDER** !!”

Scylla sprints to her, her own river flowing down her eyes “She’s gone, she.. she jumped out.. sliding down the building” 

“She disappeared Rae” explains Abigail, holding in her feelings, voice quivering “Coulson and Allen couldn’t find her when they went down.. I’m sorry..”

The news on the giant screen displays the attack, pictures of Raelle and Supergirl being put together, FBI cars already making their way to the crime scenes. Journalists confused as to how their idol, their hero, could do such horrendous acts.

“They pinned the deaths on me.. They.. Everyone knows who I am” she breathes heavily, looking at Scylla who’s trying to calm her “But I’m.. I didn’t.. I couldn’t..”

“Hey, look at me.. I know.. you wouldn’t do that. Never” Scylla searches her eyes, out of focus from every word that comes her way “Raelle, look at me.. It’s.. It’s gonna -”

“Gerit?” Tally’s voice appears behind them. She grasps at his motionless body “No.. no.. no baby no… How… did this.. Byron.. no no” Glory wraps her arms around her, Libba making her way to Abigail

“I’m … I’m so sorry..” starts weeping Raelle “I was too late.. I didn’t.. I was too late..” she crumbles down to the ground, Scylla slipping down with her pulling her tightly into an embrace 

“It wasn’t your fault Collar” tells her Libba, shaking her head “The Spree -”

Gears shift inside Raelle’s head that is plunged in Scylla’s hair before she spits out “I need to go back” cutting whatever it was that they were all telling her. Solely focused on fixing the mistakes that happened.

Scylla faces her “What? No. The place will be flooded with other journalists and the FBI now, you can’t go -”

“Not back at AtlasIX” she corrects her, cupping her cheeks and slowly standing back up “Back in time..”

“Shitbird we don’t what could happen if you do” implies Abigail “You’ve never done it by yourself. When we did we had the Legends with us and they’re in 1940 now..”

“She can do it” cuts Tally, eyes just as red and puffy as everyone’s “she just has to follow their rules”

Anacostia steps beside them “I can’t believe I’m saying this but Collar and Craven are right. Raelle has to try. The whole world is already turning against her, with too many wrongly accused deaths on your hands and Fort Salem’s. This isn't going to look good for any of us.”

“But until you’re sure that all this has been.. corrected.. don’t tell  **any of** us that you’re from this timeline or you know what happened with The Flash when he did that” specifically implies Glory, giving her a pointed look 

“Okay.. I’m doing this.. I… I can do this” she turns to Scylla, hugging her solidly “It’ll be as if I never left.. I promise, I’m coming back to you..”

Scylla pulls her in for a searing kiss “I love you”

“I love you” Raelle repeats before letting her go as she nods in approval at everyone.

She soars out, and starts spinning at full speed around the earth, thinking of the moment at which she’ll have to take over her past, now present, self and keep the tragedies from happening. She keeps on flying until she sees the breach that takes her back to the moment that she suspects will fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened.  
> Thoughts??


	17. If I could turn back time... Oh wait.. I did..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel 👀 yup, let's go   
> I've already written the last chapter sooo yeah   
> I got another AU in mind I'm going to start but it'll have fewer chapters than this one 
> 
> Anywayssss, enjoy this

“Need a hand?”

Raelle was trying to go as fast as she could to open a breach, exhaustion from spinning around the earth seeping at her as a ring of fire started radiating around her body, the atmosphere around her growing hotter.

Then, out of nowhere, her cousin Carol Danvers appeared next to her, offering her help, which was pretty surprising because Raelle and her team might have heard about Barry Allen's problems with time travel, but Carol had witnessed what happened.

“Carol… how did -” 

“I felt the shift in the atmosphere and realized the only time I felt that was when someone was changing the timeline” she shouts because of the wind growing stronger around them 

“Shouldn’t you tell me to stop or I’ll mess with the timeline..” 

Carol shakes her head “I saw the news; the Spree pinning these deaths on you and your identity being revealed” Raelle averts her gaze from her cousin “and I also keep seeing rumors of Scylla Ramshorn and Raelle Collar being the top ship of National City” she adds with a playful grin

Supergirl’s eyes flit back to Captain Marvel’s in shock “There are rumors about us?”

“The top reporter of AtlasIX and RamCorp’s CEO? How did you not expect gossip to spread about y’all?”

“Didn’t think people paid that much attention..”

Captain Marvel returns to the original matter at their hands “My point is, you have a good thing going on with her… I think.. and what the Spree has been doing is messed up. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out earlier but I also had faith that you could do it with your team”

“Thanks” she expresses with a heartfelt look 

“But be careful... The universe sometimes tries and balances out what would have happened or avoided in the previous timeline with some .. unpleasant circumstances... You remember Flashpoint right?”

“Right.. how could I forget” Raelle nods and realizes they had stopped spinning around the Earth “So..”

Carol notices it too and grabs her cousin’s shoulders “Yup, okay then, ready?”

“Let’s go!!”

Carol flies them both at her speed, which is slightly faster than Raelle and seems to do the trick since a breach is slowly opening up and when it becomes big enough for Raelle to pass through it, Carol throws her into it.

Supergirl closes her eyes, thinking of the moment she wants to return to, and then, a fraction of a second later, she’s opening them as her past, now present self. She’s at Fort Salem; Anacostia, Abigail and Scylla next to her as she tries to pinpoint at what moment she brought herself back to. 

"Shit!" curses Abigail 

Anacostia marches to agents and gives out instructions, gesturing with her hands the directions in which people need to go "Lock the building, nobody gets in or out. I want eyes at the front entrance. Coulson, you and your team search around the cells maybe Alder is still there" 

"What would she even try to do?" thinks Scylla out loud "All Spree agents are now detained or gave up the cause" 

"Ramshorn's right" agrees Abigail "What other plans could she have?"

* _ Okay now I know  _ **_when_ ** _ I am _ * notes Raelle to herself.

The events leading up to the catastrophe of last time appear in her mind as she comes up with a plan of action. She goes in ‘Flash-Time’, as Barry Allen likes to say, and starts looking around and thinking of something that wouldn’t make it look like she knew what was about to happen.

So she could be following the rules of time travel. Who knows what'll happen, in this specific case, if she doesn't?

And then a plan pops into her mind. It’s not the best she could think of, but given the short period of time she has before everything goes to shit.. she takes her shot and prays to the goddess that it doesn’t fall apart.

Raelle snaps out of ‘Flash-Time’ and makes her way to the closing window just like she previously had done last time. She turns and notices the moment Alder is about to strike at her. And; Oh, how the tables have turned since now Raelle is the one tackling Alder to the ground.

The kryptonian locks her enemy’s hand and burns the side of the closing glass, giving her enough space so she can get out in a bit and give a hand to the employees at AtlasIX.

“Raelle Collar!” grits Alder through her teeth while everyone turns to her in shock “Glad to finally make your acquaintance. Should we let the rest of the world know that?” she spits on Raelle’s face and gets the reaction she wants out of her as the reporter, disgusted, lets go and wipes her face. 

* _That was **not** expected... and really disturbing_*

By the time Alder has reached, pulled out her phone and signaled her agents at AtlasIX, she was already surrounded by Bellweather, Coulson, Allen, and Smoak, aiming guns at her. Raelle, fishes out the kryptonite from Alder, throwing it aside, not minding her shocked expression at the substance that hasn’t even made her flinch. 

This time, Scylla is the one warning Byron and Gerit about the article. Raelle leaves her team to deal with the Spree leader, and skirmishes her way out of Fort Salem from the opening she had given herself before.

She lands in the office just in time to see Augustin and Clive charging at Byron and Gerit who are standing motionless, not knowing what to do since they've never learned to fight. 

* _ Okay we’re gonna have to teach them a few moves after all this _ * Raelle thinks before using her sonic clap to knock both opponents to the ground. 

She breaks Augustin’s gun and melts Clive’s knife, then makes sure everyone’s okay; Byron, Gerit, the other employees, including Eve, are alive and well. Eve and the others might be a tad terrified of having seen the Spree agents appearing out of nowhere. Supergirl reassures them that they're safe while Gerit runs to the article, taping his final touch to make sure it’s deleted and that there aren’t any traces of it left that could be retrieved by anyone.

He gives her a thumbs up when it’s done so she turns her attention back to the crowd before her.

“For those of you who still don’t feel completely safe, you may return to your houses and work from there for the next few days” proposes them Raelle 

Someone steps up from the crowd “I trust that I’ll be safe no matter what since Supergirl and Fort Salem are always looking after us. I’ll be working here” he then flops down on his desk and continues his work.

* _Well this was very cringey and weird, but I guess it'll do_ *

Many employees agree with the young man and continue their work, thanking Supergirl for protecting them, some returning home but still being grateful for her leaving Raelle with a stunned face.

Byron steps up next to her “Well, well.. Another day, another save from my favorite Kryptonian” 

Raelle scoffs “Are you sure or are you forgetting how you had drooled over Clark Kent from Earth 5?”

“Oh honey, of course I didn’t forget” he pats her back with a sincere look now “But thank you really. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t arrived in time..”

“I do..” she mumbles under her breath. Byron and now Gerit who joined give her a puzzled look “I’ll explain later. Let’s just say though that you guys are gonna need to get trained”

She leaves and heads back to Fort Salem, hearing their bickering before she flies off 

“I have muscles!” says Gerti defensively 

“Yeah sure.. an octopus’ muscles.. which means none” retorts Byron with a laugh.

Right before putting her feet back on the terrace at Fort Salem, Raelle remembers what Carol had previously warned her 

* _ The universe sometimes tries and balances out what would have happened in the previous timeline _ * 

The words die out in her head when she spots her friends; Abigail protecting Scylla who’s breathing heavily, Tally with Agent Coulson and Smoak on top of Alder and a gun dropped beside them. She rushes to her girlfriend’s side and pulls her into her arms

“What happened?!” a wave of worry washes over her. 

Scylla’s arms snake themselves around her, digging her face in Raelle’s neck as she stutters “I.. Umm..”

“Alder took Coulson’s gun from its holster and was about to shoot her” explains Abigail for her then motioning to Tally “until Tal came through the balcony and knocked Alder down on her feet again”

“The gun flew from her hands... so I caught it” continues Scylla, head raised from its spot “.. the safety was off and... Treefine came out of nowhere so I accidentally shot her leg”

“Which is good if you think of it” adds Abigail with a slightly impressed look “She was trying to make a run for it so that stopped her”

Raelle turned her attention to the other side of the space, noticing what she hadn't seen at first; Beth detained by other agents, thigh smudged in red liquid with a cloth around and being scheduled for transfer on a different transport than her leader. 

“Guess we’re gonna have to transport you somewhere more acquaint with villains like you Alder” Anacostia holds a tablet, with a satisfied look “Miss Lance and Miss Earp will be transferring you to  _ Iron Heights _ ” 

Iron Heights is basically the worst place any criminal could end up. Their torturing methods would make you wish you never existed. And Alder will be on her merry way to them in just a few minutes which Anacostia will definitely make sure of. 

With Sarah Alder being taken away, battling the guards that had a firm grip on her arms, Tally approaches her friends with the same expression as her boss.

“Tally where did you slide down from?” asks her Scylla who’s come back to her natural state, still clutched to Raelle’s side who’s giving back the same amount of love to her

“The roof” the couple looked at her waiting for an explanation “The lab’s lights kept on playing during this week so I thought I’d check the electrical panel and see if the problem was there. There was already a zip line so I thought I’d use it to look like I’m in a James Bond movie”

Raelle really admires Tally; sometimes, even in the most terrifying of situations, the redhead could be full of positivity, pureness and innocence. Don’t get her wrong though; Tally could get rough and that side of her always surprises her friends since they’re all so used to the bubbly side of her. Her light was intoxicating… in a good way. 

It is practically impossible for anyone to hate her.

If someone ever dared to hurt Tally, Raelle, without admitting it to the others, would throw that person into space... Literally... The kryptonian would do that for any of her friends, and now especially for Scylla.

“Must have been how Alder was expecting to escape” thinks Abigail “Nice move Tal” she high fives her sister 

“James Bond” Tally nods, waving jazz hands. She unzips the zip-line from her belt, handing it to Agent Clary as Libba and Glory make their way to the group.

“Treefine is detained, again, and Anacostia decided her tragic fate” informs Glory with an all too satisfied look “Lian Yu, like the other Spree agents that didn’t want to give up the cause”

Libba rests her head on her girlfriend’s chest, wrapping her arms around her “Now I definitely need a drink, and food, and some sleep..” she looks up at her with a grin “And maybe a little bit of something else”

“Oh we’re definitely doing that” Abigail picks her up in her arms “Looks like I’m gonna have to carry you back home Swythe”

“Yes my knight in Fort Salem armor” Libba dramatically sways an arm over her face, mimitting a person who’s about to faint

Bellweather walks backwards, looking at Raelle with a devious smile “And I am, with no doubt, going to tell you about Raelle getting bottomed earlier by Ramshorn... ”

“Abigail!!!!” groans the reporter, tucking her head into Scylla’s hair who pulls her in closer, laughing at  _ High Atlantic _ ’s teasing

“So I’m not asking what Agent Bellweather meant by that, even though I clearly know what it meant” Anacostia appears out of nowhere, voicing her opinion on the couple who’s leaving

Tally exhales, rubbing her temples “We should probably interrogate Beth’s team, see if they had any clue she was with Spree. And also we need to make sure we don’t have any other  _ evil _ operatives left”

“Ughh, I’m not in the mood” complains Raelle with a raspy, already missing Scylla’s touch as she lets go and shuffles her shoulders, setting in a firm look to jump back into her _tough_ exterior but really she's just a softy

“Don’t worry about that” reassures them Quartermaine “I’ll ask Fitz and Simmons to get on it. Their mission in DC wasn’t as exciting and adventurous as they thought it would be, so this should give them a.. change of scenery”

As soon as Anacostia finishes those words, Raelle feels a shift in the air, the same feeling she had when The Flash once altered the timeline. She wonders if that means she can inform her friends about what occurred previously before she changed the course of her actions. And as if on cue, someone lands on their floor.

None other than Captain Marvel herself. 

Everyone is suddenly on their best behavior, Tally’s eyes glowing at the sight of the other one, her feet jumping on the ground, her shoulders shaking from excitement. Why was everyone so goddamn in love with Carol again? Was it because she crashed Thanos' ship with one blast? Whatever...

Raelle sighs then feels Scylla tapping at her chest “Oh.. oh my goddess.. it’s Captain Marvel!” she turns to her girlfriend “You guys know her?!”

“Well I.. -”

“She’s even hotter than I imagined”

Raelle scoffs with a little pout “Scyl, .. she’s my cousin..”

Scylla frowns looking back and forth between her reporter and the other blonde making her way to them “I did not see that coming” she smoothes her features then pecks Raelle’s lips “Don’t worry I’ve only got eyes for you”

“Collar, what did you do?” Anacostia lifts an eyebrow at her “Carol only ever appears when you’ve done something” 

“Yeah, Supe -wait you guys don’t go around with codenames here.. yeah, Raelle what the hell?” questions Carol, hands on her hips

“Wha -”

“Rae, what’s wrong?” Scylla cups her cheek as she sighs, realizing her cousin must have sensed the shift of timelines too

She stares at the ocean looking at her for a moment, memorizing each little detail about them, before clearing her throat “Umm.. I need to talk to my cousin and Costia alone, is that okay?”

Tally cuts in slightly, understanding that her sister needed a private moment with the other 2 women “I’m heading at AtlasIX to check on the guys, if you wanna join Scylla”

Scylla nods to her then turns back to Raelle “Talk to me later, okay? I'll be back at the loft”

“Okay, I promise” They kiss then Scylla leaves with Tally as Raelle and the others make their way to the conference room, shutting it so the kryptonian could talk to them and not be interrupted by anyone that shouldn't be hearing what she had to say. 

Raelle assembles her thoughts for a minute while her cousin and boss sit in front of her waiting to explain whatever it was that she had done. She looks at them dead in the eyes and just blurts it out “I changed the timeline”

“Collar, I swear to you -” “Raelle, what in the universe -” they both charge at her, already starting to yell 

“Woah, woah… I kinda had no choice! Besides everyone was agreeing that I should do it!! Especially both of you so don't come at me like that” she defends herself, putting her arms up in sign of surrender 

“Now why on earth would anyone push you to change the course of the timeline. What was so bad that made you mess with the universe?” Anacostia crosses her arms around her chest, raising her eyebrows

Raelle sighs, rubbing her temples “The Spree.... they killed Byron, Gerit and half the employees of AtlasIX, pinned the deaths on me and revealed my identity to the whole world. Alder having also escaped from us... So”

“That’s pretty fucked up actually” admits Carol, Anacostia agreeing with her eyes wide open 

“Yeah..” exhales Supergirl 

“You  **do** know however that the universe will try and balance it out, right?”

“You actually told me that right before throwing me through the breach so.. yup”

“How are we supposed to know how the universe will… balance it out?” asks the director, worried of what the consequences of the choices made would be

“From what I’ve been told” shares Carol “The Spectre, a being far more powerful than any of us, will appear to Raelle.. he’ll either ask you for a favor that you  **can’t** refuse or.. he  **will** have to take someone’s life .. possibly a person that’d mean as much to you as Byron and Gerit since they were so important to you and they were some of the people whose lives were spared”

Raelle stiffens, her mind only drifts to one person “Scylla..”

“What if she refuses his proposals, what next?” questions Anacostia

“He’ll most likely reset the timeline.. as if nothing would have changed” explains Captain Marvel. She stands up and pats her younger relative on the shoulder “Until he comes to you and presents to you your options, there isn’t much you can do -”

“Other than enjoy life..” finishes Anacostia with a forced smile that falls apart as soon as she sees Raelle slump her body in defeat in Carol’s arms

“We’re… we’re gonna need to talk to the team.. Scyl -” muffles out Raelle from her shoulder, her voice quivering, Carol holding her tight 

"I'll take care of.. sharing the news with the others, you go and get to Ramshorn" says Anacostia trying to sound reassuring and not make it so hard on the kryptonian 

Quartermaine pulls her the younger superhero in a hug too before Raelle decides to head back to her loft. Telling Scylla this will only make it even more realistic and she can't help but feel completely shattered at the thought that.. when things were finally about to evolve in their relationship, The Spree out of the way, no secrets around them… Raelle would have to break this news to her. 

She only ever wanted Scylla to be happy, to see her smile and give her the life she deserves and not have to break her heart. Was that too hard to have? Just a simple happy ending? But a hero's life is never easy and she has to accept the consequences of her actions. Doesn't make it any less hard than it already is though..

The reporter enters her apartment from the front door this time, seeing Scylla at the kitchen counter preparing something. Just the sight of her relaxed state, no heavy weight on her shoulders, makes the blonde's heart throb. 

"Hey" she slowly articulates catching her girlfriend's gaze 

A smile creeps up the brunette’s features while she keeps chopping up some vegetables. However, she drops the knife on the table when she notices Raelle's reddened eyes and the tone of her greeting that she replays in her mind. 

Scylla lets go of her cooking and rushes to her lover's side who's dropping to her knees, breaths coming in uncontrollably. She folds her arms around her for a while, rummaging her hand through golden locks and trying to calm her, giving her time to collect herself before telling her what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rae 😔 Yup, Time travel can be a pain in the ass  
> Now all they gotta do is wait for The Spectre to show up and see what his proposal is.


	18. Come back home to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys, last chapter!!  
> I wanna say thank you to everyone who's read this story (for everyone who commented on here and @/CHErayuuki on Twitter for always giving me positive and motivational feedback about the story)  
> I love you all 💙  
> I will be writing other fics but most likely one-shots (working on one now 👀).
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all like this one!!

The pair ended up falling asleep on the couch, limbs and arms tangled up in one another after Raelle had informed Scylla of what was to come; the blonde’s nose nuzzled against the brunette’s sharp jaw. Hands pressed at the small of Scylla’s back, hanging onto the hem of her shirt as if her life depended on it.. as if the brunette might disappear into thin air. 

The Kryptonian basked herself in this moment; the feel of warmth spreading through her body, the smell of the ocean, somehow, clung onto her hair.. it was probably the shampoo Scylla used.. the rise and fall of her chest after each breath she took, the small fingers resting on the baby hair at the nape of Raelle’s neck. 

Propping herself up, she watched as lashes fluttered open, revealing the stormy blue eyes Raelle always would get lost in, looking at her with the utmost amount of love, tiredness seeping away from them as a small smile formed on her lips. Thumb smoothing the cheek that had a freckle or two, Raelle leaned back down, catching Scylla’s soft lips who returned the kiss with as much passion as the other one was giving.

Melting against each other’s touches, Scylla tugged Raelle impossibly closer, with a hand in her hair and the other on her shorts' waistband, tilting her head to allow Raelle to deepen the kiss, her tongue probing inside her mouth. She bit her bottom lip, soothing it with her wet tongue, then started grinding her hips on the thigh slotted between her center, applying pressure to the beginning heat surging from them. 

Breaths mingled, they pulled back for air, noses scrunched and foreheads connected as nothing could cut through the limited space between their faces. 

“Mornin’” comes out Raelle’s groggy voice 

“Good morning” Scylla follows her lips, placing one more peck on them, still swaying her hips on the knee pressed beneath her “Wanna finish this while showering?”

“Would love nothing more” 

Raelle picks her up and the couple enjoys their early day under the warm trickling spray flowing down their skin, moans echoing throughout the bathroom and the whole apartment.

If Raelle could, she’d go about her day without having to imagine the impending doom of what might come soon when she’ll come face to face with The Spectre. So that’s what she tried, along with her friends and Scylla.

“ _One day at a time_ ” Scylla tells her before stepping on their floor at AtlasIX. (Bly Manor Reference😉)

She kisses the knuckles of their entwined hands before letting Raelle get to her regular day job of being a reporter. Alder being at Iron Heights meant AtlasIX would be missing a CEO, so Scylla was left to pick up the pieces and interview some candidates up for the job; new or old faces didn't matter. Turns out not many employees were curious about the position.

Neither Byron nor Gerit was interested in ruling the company and Raelle couldn’t exactly take the position considering her current state **and** originally having to save lives every day. Plus with AtlasIX and RamCorp merged, Scylla would have to find the time to constantly check on both places. She held out interviews and was surprised when she instantly found the perfect pair to take over and help out.

Kara Danvers, a former reporter at **_CatCo Worldwide Media_** , and her wife, Lena Luthor, a known scientist who apparently worked for the CIA with confidential information that she couldn’t share on her resume. 

Scylla assigned Kara as the CEO of AtlasIX and Lena as her VicePresident at RamCorp.

“Do you know Carol Danvers by any chance?” asks Raelle to Kara when Scylla introduced them to each other. Raelle had just found it funny that her new boss has the same last name as Carol, which is why she didn't expect the other woman's response. 

“Yeah actually, she’s a close friend of mine... In the military, Air Force. How do you know her?” answers Kara with interest

“Oh, umm she’s my cousin”

“Interesting..” the corner of the new boss’s mouth ticks up as if she knew something. 

If Raelle had to take a guess, Kara could easily pass as a civilian but actually, be a superhero like her. She definitely had the physical appearance from Raelle’s point of view. Whether she’s a superhero or not, Kara still seemed like a good person and a very experienced one with impressive work from what Scylla had told Raelle which made her fit for the job. 

Lena helped run RamCorp beside Scylla. The brunette found she very much liked the way the green-eyed woman perceived some of their projects and all the ideas she’d come up with. Kara and Lena’s presence being heartwarming, Scylla and Raelle decided to go on a double date with them, and then soon started inviting them to game nights. 

Time passed, days turning to weeks, weeks turning to months as the couple realized that they couldn’t stay away from each other and decided for Scylla to move in with Raelle. Her apartment was larger than Scylla’s and they were spending more time over there than at her place anyway.

On their days off, they’d go on road trips, sometimes along with the rest of the gang and other times just the pair on their own, finding that they needed their own peace and quiet from the city. Scylla would convince Raelle to **not** fly them to their destination and actually enjoy driving around in the car, despite Raelle thinking what's the point of wasting gas.

The girls would either go on a hike, to the beach, or to a different country like Iceland and watch the Northern Lights at night. Scylla noticed that, as much as she loved going on trips with Raelle, there wasn’t one thing she loved more than coming back home and getting to cuddle up with her girlfriend, watch a movie after an exhausting day of work or traveling. 

_Home_.

A word Scylla never thought she’d use to describe someone else’s presence but here she was with Raelle, the reporter making a path to the bottom of her heart, opening up some makeshift lock. Raelle is her home. 

Scylla was more than happy to be by Thea Queen’s side when the woman presented Supergirl the ‘ _key of the city_ ’ for all her heroic efforts and saves, along with medals for other of Fort Salem’s high agents; of course Libba, Glory, Tally, Abigail and Anacostia being part of them. Scylla was proud, not only of Raelle but of the others too; they had all worked so hard and they deserved the recognition they were getting. Might she even say that she had grown so fond of them, that she even considered them like family at some point.

After they had celebrated at Fort Salem and returned to the apartment, Scylla had given Raelle a _very_ special reward that involved a strap-on, cuffs, and Raelle being tied up. Let's just say, that .. they both still felt like they were inside of each other even after that night... but no worries.. it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It had led however to many unexpected 'breaks' from their jobs, and them making out in the utensil closet at AtlasIX and Scylla's office at RamCorp.

Soon enough, a year had passed, Raelle having forgotten completely about what Carol had told her that day when she changed the timeline. 

It wasn’t until one night, after having celebrated a win for one of Abigail’s cases, that fate came back knocking on their door. The Spectre’s ultimatum was inevitable.

The couple was stumbling through their loft’s front door when a dark figure stood silently in the space in front of the television, knowing and waiting for them to return from their outing with their friends.. their family. 

The girls immediately stiffen at the sight of the man in the green cloak, Raelle stepping in front of Scylla, one arm behind her back to keep a hold onto her.

“Raelle Collar, Supergirl” says the man while the pair very slowly approach him, with a serene tone “It’s time”

Scylla squeezes her hand as Raelle asks “What are my options?”

“The first one would be; The old timeline. The second one; Your assistance in a battle that I cannot confirm your return from. And the last; Scylla Ramshorn’s death” his voice oddly monotone 

“I choose the second one” replies the Kryptonian without hesitation.

“Rae -” Scylla tugs on her shoulder, turning her to face her, tears already threatening to fall 

Raelle grabbed at her face, staring frantically into her eyes “I’m not going back and letting Byron and Gerit die. And, most certainly, I am **not** gonna have anything bad happen to you. I’d never forgive myself if you ever got hurt because of me like last year ..”

“Raelle I don’t want to lose you” sobs Scylla, coming out more like a whine, clenching tighter on her girlfriend’s shirt

“Neither do I” their foreheads touch 

“Time is of the essence Supergirl. If you have chosen the second option, we need to leave _now_ ” cuts in The Spectre

Raelle makes no sign of movement, stroking away Scylla’s tears from her cheeks “I need to say goodbye to my friends”

“I gave you this night to do such” 

Raelle sighs, clenches her eyes shut before opening them and seeing Scylla looking down, chin quivering. “Hey..” she drifts her eyes to her “I love you”

Scylla kisses her, as slowly as possible, taking in these last few seconds before Raelle departs “I love you” she whispers back “Raelle..”

“Yeah”

“Come back home to me”

“Always. I promise”

Raelle steps back, pressing her lips one last time on Scylla’s then on her temple as she approaches The Spectre while he opens a portal before informing them of what was to come.

“We will be traveling to the year 4783 in the galaxy Centaurus-A. The planets over there are facing their biggest threat yet, _Sculptor_ , the destroyer of worlds, and their heroes need **your** help to defeat their enemy.”

The couple gulps at the knowledge they just received. Scylla faces Raelle once more, biting her bottom lip “Please be careful”

“I will” She kisses her tears away, smashing their lips one more time, pouring every ounce of love she holds dear for Scylla in it.

Slowly drifting their fingers away from each other, the Kryptonian cuts the final distance between her and The Spectre who envelops them from the portal’s force, disappearing in a matter of milliseconds. Leaving Scylla, alone, in Raelle’s loft. 

As soon as Raelle crossed the breach, she swore to herself that she would do everything in her power, to get back to the woman she loved. She was already getting tired of the time vortex she was getting pulled in to arrive at the other destination. She already missed her girlfriend's touch.

\------

Barely a few seconds after Raelle vanished in the middle of the apartment, Scylla went tumbling down, a flow of tears wetting her shirt. She didn’t have it in her heart or the strength to text the whole gang so she only called Tally and Abigail who came bursting through the door 15 minutes later. They found Scylla on the couch, back crouched as she pulled her knees to her chest. Tally rushed to her side, tugging her into a hug while Abigail ordered some comfort food for them then clinging to the 2 other girls.

Abigail tried to suppress her tears, be the strong one for her friends, but she couldn’t, succumbing to her emotions of losing Raelle, rivers flowing down her cheeks just like the redhead and brunette. The next morning they woke up cuddled up together, a blanket covering them and the leftovers from their food last night scattered on the table.

Later that day, they informed the others what happened. Anacostia tried to search the Centaurus-A galaxy at Fort Salem with their satellites and some of their smartest gadgets, unfortunately finding no trace of the galaxy. It’s as if it didn’t exist at all. Glory had a theory that since Raelle traveled to the year 4783, maybe that galaxy wasn't formed or created yet.

At work, Scylla came up with a simple lie to pass by Kara, telling her Raelle had to go visit someone in another country and might not be back for a few months. The Spectre hadn’t mentioned anything about how much time he would be taking Raelle away for the fight so that was the easiest thing Scylla could think of. 

As seconds ticked by, day after day, Scylla couldn’t keep her mind from journeying and imagining Raelle coming back to her. A victorious smile on her lips as she would tell her how they won the fight on that other galaxy. But that was only a fantasy or a dream that would come up every once in a while. During some nights, missing the warmth and touch of the blonde, Scylla would try and find relief with her own fingers, always picturing Raelle’s fingers being the ones inside of her. But it was never the same as actually having her beside her.

Scylla started rarely seeing the others, their faces bringing up too many memories of the blonde that had already been gone for a year. On a mission!!... not… actually gone...

* _Ughhh_ * thinks Scylla one afternoon, seated in her office and going over some papers. 

Why did the universe hate her so bad? First, she lost her parents, and now Raelle. Everything she loved fading away from her. Her home.. fading away from her. Because that’s what the reporter had become for Scylla.. a home. Not a building, not a piece of furniture, not an object.. but a person, Raelle Collar was her home and she had let her slip right past her fingers. 

Two more years passed and some members of the team feared something bad might have happened to Raelle. She had been gone for 3 years now and no sign of either the galaxy Centaurus-A or Supergirl herself from their scannings of outer space. Nonetheless, Scylla didn’t give up hope. 

She couldn’t.

She wouldn’t.

The brunette had planned to sell her loft a few months back but couldn’t bring herself to actually do it. Raelle’s place reminded her too much of her so she tried occupying her days and nights with other things, like sleeping in her bed over there. Tally had noticed the way Scylla was desperate for Raelle, so she thought of creating girls’ nights, on top of their regular ‘game nights’. Some days, Anacostia along with a few other coworkers from Fort Salem joined them. But despite all the efforts, Scylla’s mind still wandered back to the sky grey-ish eyes, and warmth flooding from her body to hers.

Anacostia would walk back with the young girl to the apartment, telling her embarrassing stories of Raelle from when she was younger, trying to convince not only the blue-eyed siren, but herself too, that one day their Kryptonian would return.

“Raelle is strong. We all know that. We have to keep faith in her” tells her Anacostia “She promised you she’d come home to you, and I believe she’s doing everything in her power to **keep** **that promise”**

Scylla nods, voicing the one word everyone was afraid to actually spell out “She’s not dead. I’d know it. I’m not sure how, but I know that I would feel it if something as drastic as death got to her.”

Anacostia shakes her head slowly in a sign of agreement before hugging Scylla and seeing her off for the night. 

The CEO closes the door, and slides down a few tears escaping from her orbs as she mouths “She can’t be dead”

That night, she dreamed of the worst. Saying those words out loud made her subconscious play tricks on her and made her picture Raelle in her arms, out of breath and bleeding... NO. She woke up sweaty, a lump in her throat at the images still printed in her eyes. She broke down, crying, her lover not having kept her promise. Not back into her arms. 

Might Raelle be alright but had forgotten about her life on their planet? Has she met someone new with that team of heroes from that other galaxy? A million possibilities ran through her thoughts. Scylla was exhausted. She couldn’t think straight anymore, eat, sleep… She just wanted to see her girlfriend. Why did the universe have to be so harsh on her?

A recurring question that always crossed her mind. Even more so during the times when she'd find herself with a bottle of wine in hand and looking at videos and pictures of Raelle.

The town didn’t ask many questions about Supergirl’s disappearance since as long as they had someone looking over them, they were okay. Fort Salem was doing their job pretty damn well, taking care of a new problem; a group named ‘The Camarilla’. They had a little help from a new hero too that they had apparently bet on. Libba and Gerit ended up winning the bet of who was the new mysterious superhero.

Scylla didn’t have any business with the new villains in the city so she just went about her day, going through her regular schedule. She got off on her floor of RamCorp, wishing Lena a good day before making her way to her office.

“Oh Miss Ramshorn!!” Lydia Martin’s voice perked up from her laptop, the new assistant, since Allison had to move towns with her boyfriend Scott.

“Yes Lydia?”

“A friend of yours, a journalist, is waiting for you in your office”

That was possibly Byron. The guy would sometimes change scenery and go through his workload in Scylla’s office, to keep her company. However, the brunette wasn’t really in the mood for Byron’s energy. She needed to focus on some tasks at hand, and she already had Raelle 24/7 on her mind, reminding her of how much she missed her.

“Thank you for telling me” she replies to Lydia with a weak smile.

She opens the door, about to reject Byron’s presence for not wanting to see anyone today, or maybe giving the recurring but false excuse of having too much work to do... until her body freezes after she closes the door. 

There, next to her desk, a built back hunched over pictures, starts turning around to face her. Golden hair with braids tightly made on one side, eyes full of spark and joy, a black leather jacket and black pants with a white shirt.

“Hey Scyl” speaks out the voice that the brunette had dreamed of hearing from the moment she had lost it 

Scylla drops her bag and closes the gap separating her lover from her “Raelle..” she breathes out incredulously, grabbing her cheeks and memorizing her features all over again “Is.. is this real?”

Raelle pulls her in tighter by her waist, rubbing their noses together, responding with a chuckle, eyes on the brim of tears “Yeah, Scyl.. It’s real, I’m here”

Scylla agrees with her mind that this can't be a dream because of how real it feels to be held by the blonde. To have hands, long fingers, pressed onto her back and fiddling with strands of her hair.

Raelle releases her hold and steps slightly back, the brunette confused at the instant loss of touch as Raelle talks 

“Um.. I know I’ve been gone for long..” she looks down 

“3 years and 5 months” says Scylla exactly, trying to catch her gaze, all her fears and questions she had in mind, about the blonde finding someone new, coming back to her

“Yeah and.. Scyl, you’re the only thing that kept me going. That made me want to fight to come back here” her gaze drops back onto Scylla’s stare “and I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me as you did before..”

“Rae -”

“The Spectre doesn’t have any hold on me anymore.. I can stay here, and.. our life can go back to the way it was..” a hint of hope glimmers in Raelle’s tone 

Scylla expects for a ‘ _but_ ’ to come “I..” she’s about to say something but suddenly, Raelle pulls something small from a pocket, gets down on one knee and her stomach starts having butterflies.

Whatever she was about to articulate disappears into a void when she hears the Kryptonian's next words

“I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. If you’ll have me.. And if my planet wasn't blown up to bits, then **I'd fly to Krypton and back to you in a heartbeat**... So, Scylla Ramshorn.. will you marry me?” 

A ring that Raelle must have somehow picked out before coming here, that seemed to perfectly match Scylla’s ring finger.

Scylla stiffens. Committing her whole life to one person was something she never really thought of when it came to the love that she beholds for Raelle. But then again, she loves her. She’s the only person that’s ever made Scylla feel the way she does. When she lost her, it felt as if she had lost a part of her soul… of her heart. And here it was, that piece she had missed for so long, asking her to be… hers. And vice versa. She never thought that someone would want **her** for their whole life.

“Scyl..?” concern takes over the hero.

Scylla doesn’t realize she’s crying until Raelle darts to her, wiping her tears with her thumb “Hey, hey, hey.… you don’t have to answer now… I’m sorry if this is too much, I’m dropping this like a bomb on you and I **just** returned -”

Scylla shakes her head, whooshing all Raelle’s worries away “Yes..”

“Yes?”

“Raelle Collar, I will marry you.”

A slow easy smile, pure enamored adoration in the form of thin lips, spread across Raelle’s face. They connect their mouths, their breaths become one, their happy tears streaming down and colliding with one another. Scylla’s never been more joyful in her life than now and Raelle must have read her mind because she just remembered something to add to this emotional moment.

“Oh, um.. I also kinda made something for you” she keeps their foreheads linked while she fishes another object out of her jacket; a skull.. a bird skull

Scylla frowns slightly, confused at the newly acquired thing “Raelle what is this?” she asks with curiosity 

Raelle rubs her neck nervously, a blush creeping on her cheeks “When I was on that other earth, one of the heroes had a lot of knowledge about animals and kept a collection of bird skulls.. This one looked most like the one that your parents had given you when you were young.. So I thought of doing the same with it..” she points to the side of the object “ I put a braid of mine on it”

Scylla gasps, tracing the skull with one hand while the other entwines itself with Raelle’s fingers “You remembered I had that?”

“I remember everything” she brings her hand up and pecks her knuckles.

That spark that Scylla thought had disrupted, lights up in her again. Raelle fought to come back to her, and here she was right in front of her, presenting her two objects indicating that Raelle still loved her after all this time and distance.

“You know Abigail and Tally will be infuriated when they’ll find out you came here first and didn’t get them any _souvenirs_ from that other earth” comments Scylla playfully 

“I’m pretty sure it’s fine considering I needed to ask the most phenomenal woman in the universe to be my wife”

“In the universe huh?” 

“I mean.. have you met my fiancé?” jokes Raelle, guiding them towards the couch, wrapping her arms around Scylla’s waist while she rested her head on her chest.

Scylla finally got to enjoy listening to her fiancé’s heartbeat again, having its usual effect on her; joy, calm, love “Is that going to be a phrase of yours” she snuggles in deeper, kissing her collarbone before lying back down 

Raelle pecks her forehead, burying her head in dark wavy locks “Maybe” she murmurs “Can you blame me? I love you”

“And I love you”

“Do you have any work to do?”

“I finished everything that needed to be done at the beginning of the week” says Scylla, tracing patterns on the blonde’s shirt. 

Suddenly an alarm goes off outside in the streets, people are heard screaming, and Raelle’s first instinct is to go after the source and help whoever is in danger. She starts shifting, however, Scylla doesn’t move and only pats her back down.

“Scyl, I need to -” Raelle goes silent when she sees someone flying outside, for some reason in a very similar Supergirl outfit than hers, towards the sound “Wha -”

“Your boss, Kara Danvers is Supergirl from another earth. She’s got it under control”

“Looks like I need to catch up on what happened after I left”

“Mhm” hums Scylla “Right after you tell me about why it took you 3 years and 5 months to come back” ticking an eyebrow up that Raelle doesn’t see

Raelle laughs awkwardly “Well.. here’s the thing”

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time 😏  
> Thanks for reading and for going on this ride with me  
> Leave a comment!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Check out the Motherland merch I made also if you want 😊 https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem


End file.
